Boulevard of the Radiant Will
by AceSage
Summary: This story follows Hinata Hyuga's path through the Naruto world to become a strong ninja. All Hinata wants to do is become a good ninja to impress her peers, but as her abilties continue to progress and her journey continues, she begins to find out that there's more to her than she ever could have imagined.
1. The Sun Lily And The Fishcake

**Author's Note: What inspired me to start this was not only is Hinata one of my favorite characters in Naruto, but one of my favorites in the entire anime world.**

**I will try to follow the events of the main storyline of Naruto, only I will put my own twists on the story.**

**Hinata is 7 years old at the story's beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Sun Lily And The Fishcake<p>

Hinata Hyuga is the heiress of the prestigious Hyuga clan. Well, it's better to say she is suppose to be the heir if it wasn't for her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi has proven to have a better mastery of the Hyuga's martial art style, Juuken or Gentle Fist, than Hinata despite being five years younger. As a result, their father Hiashi has always shown more attention to Hanabi than Hinata. Hiashi had high hopes for Hinata in the beginning but quickly lost faith in her and focused on Hanabi instead. This resulted in Hinata have major confidence problems. Since nobody in the clan ever supported Hinata and claimed her to be weak, it stuck with her psychologically. She thinks she is weak, therefore she will become weak.

The only two people who ever supported Hinata, was her bodyguard Ko and her mother. Sadly, Hinata's mother passed away when she was five. Hinata would get the support from her mother when her father would never give it to her. Hinata's shy, quiet, and kind nature came from her mother. The Hyuga tend to be very strict in blunt in their ways.

Another way Hinata feels she doesn't fit in. However, she is fine with her personality.

Flashback

The Hyuga elders all gathered when Hinata was about to start her training. "Lady Hinata," said one of the elders. "Before your excused tell us, what is your goal?"

Hinata thought about it and then said, "I want to be strong ninja like father and kind like my mother." Hinata then gave them a smile. The elders stared at her in confusion.

They all thought 'What's with this girl?' Never have the elders seen a Hyuga like her. Especially considering she was the heir to the clan. Wanting to be strong and kind? What kind of goal was that for a Hyuga?

"Thank you. You can leave now, Lady Hinata." said the elder. Hinata politely bowed and then left.

/Flashback

Hinata had short dark blue hair and fair skin like her mother. Hinata also had the custom Hyuga eyes. They were white eyes with a tinge of lavender and no visible iris. Today Hinata was sporting her lavender and pink jacket with brown pants that stopped around the shin.

Hinata was being escorted through the village by her bodyguard Ko. He was going to show her the Leaf Village's ninja academy. Hiashi enrolled Hinata in the ninja academy as a last effort for her to develop her skills. It is extremely rare for a Hyuga of the main branch, especially an heir, to attend the ninja academy. The only Hyugas you would ever see in the ninja academy were from lesser branches.

Yet another way Hinata is different from her clansmen.

Even though Hinata knew this was basically a punishment for her weakness, she didn't care. When she was training at home people would call her names like "The Hyuga Defect" or terms like "Failure" and "Loser". One time she heard someone call her "The Bane of the Hyuga Clan". Honestly, she would rather train in a cave than at home where she was constantly criticized.

Hinata and Ko were walking in the middle of the village when they heard screaming. Hinata looked back to see a crowd of people looking at a spiky haired blonde boy screaming at the top of his lungs. He said, "You all just watch, I am definitely going to be Hokage one day!" I'm going to show you all!"

The boy than ran until he was out of sight.

Hinata thought, 'Who was that boy? He looked really sad.' Hinata could hear the mutters of the people.

"What an awful boy."

"Why won't he just die already?"

"That Nine-Tails" is the worst."

'Nine-Tails?' Hinata thought. 'That sure is weird name.' "Hey Ko, who's the Nine-Tails?"

Ko looked at Hinata like he forgot she was there. For a moment, he had a glare of disgust in the direction that boy ran. "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about Lady Hinata." 'But no matter what, you must stay away from that boy. He's dangerous. Now let's go. The academy is a little ways away." Ko finished.

Hinata wanted to ask more about that boy. She wanted to know more about this Nine-Tails. Why did everybody hate it? What did that boy have to do with it? He certainly didn't look dangerous to Hinata. She was going to ask but Ko had already started walking again, which signaled that he was done talking about it. 'Guess I'll just ask another time then,' thought Hinata. Hinata and Ko finally arrived in front of the ninja academy. It was bigger than Hinata would have thought.

"Tomorrow, you're going to attend this academy Lady Hinata," said Ko." As you know, the ninja academy is where people go to become Genin. When you become a Genin, you will be assigned to a team and conduct ninja missions."

Hinata knew that ninja missions, most of the time, had a possibility of death. It was one of the reasons why members of the main branch never attended, besides nobility. It's why many people were opposed to Hinata becoming a Genin. The only time the Hyuga main branch left the village is when it was a political affair with another village or a special mission, or a war.

Hinata was nervous. Thoughts of her being weak kept plaguing her mind. She knew that she would have to support top grades. It was important that a Hyuga be the best, especially the heir to the main house. Hinata was very smart when it came to puzzles and memorization. Her only problem was physical ability.

"I hope I can succeed..." said Hinata.

"Of course you can. You just have to believe in yourself."

When Ko finished, Hinata could hear a screeching sound behind her. She turned around to see that spiky haired blonde boy was on an old wooden swing attached to a tree. He was alone with his eyes closed and his head hanging down. When she took a closer look there was a spiral fish cake design on his shirt. The type of fish cake you would put in ramen. She thought this was funny.

'That boy again...' said Hinata. She thought the boy looked pretty lonely. She still didn't think the boy looked dangerous. It was more like he wanted a friend. Hinata understood loneliness all too well. With her mom gone, nobody really tried to be Hinata's friend except Ko, and she was barely going to see Ko anymore with the academy starting. Her dad didn't even speak to her anymore and she has been estranged with her sister ever since she started her Gentle Fist training. Hinata felt she was all alone, just like that boy. She wondered if people called him a failure or a loser like people called her. ' Maybe I should say hi...'

Ko looked around and the moment he saw the boy, that same look of disgust that was on his face earlier had reappeared. "Let's go Lady Hinata."

"But why?" She really couldn't understand why Ko hated that boy so much. Ko was never a hateful person. In many ways, Ko was kind and accepting just like her. She had never seen him show such dislike to anybody else. Let alone a child. She wondered if it had something to do with whatever the Nine-Tails is. "Ko, do you hate the Nine-Tails?"

Ko gave her a bewildered look. "It's nothing Lady Hinata. Come along, it's time for your training." Ko pulled Hinata along before she could ask more questions. 'You really are observant, Lady Hinata.' thought Ko.

As soon as Hinata got home she changed into her custom training attire. A black shirt and pants with a black band tied around her waist. She dreadfully got ready for her training. Since Hiashi always preferred training Hanabi, he assigned Hinata an instructor for her Gentle Fist training. The instructors were never nice. They always insulted Hinata when she did things wrong. Even if she did something right they would still try to find a flaw.

Ko looked at Hinata and noticed her misery. "I know your father can seem harsh, but it's only because he has really high hopes for you."

Hinata nodded than made her way to the training room and was surprised to find Hiashi and Hanabi. Hinata looked at Ko and he seemed surprised too. Hiashi never came to Hinata sparring lessons. The last time Hiashi came to see Hinata spar was when her training was beginning and that was only because he taught her himself.

"Hinata, today I would like you to spar against your sister Hanabi," said Hiashi. Hinata was stunned. Even though you could tell that Hanabi was tougher, her and Hinata had never fought before. "Hinata, I trust you're ready?" Of course Hinata wasn't ready. She had to fight her little sister without notice. Even though Hinata isn't as close to Hanabi as before, she felt conflicted hurting her. However, she wouldn't dare disobey her father.

"Yes."

"Good. Take your places."

Hinata and Hanabi took their respected places on both sides of the stage. Hinata looked at Ko who gave her a reassuring smile. Hiashi simply crossed his arms in wait. What bothered Hinata so much, is her sister wasn't showing any emotion. She didn't look conflicted at fighting Hinata at all.

'It almost looks as if she wants to hurt me,' Hinata thought. 'It's like I'm a total stranger to her.' This hurt Hinata. Even though they barely talked, Hinata still felt the need to protect her sister. Clearly her sister's feelings weren't mutual.

They both took their fighting stances and Hanabi wasted no time charging at Hinata. Hanabi was so fast, Hinata could only dodge. Hinata attempted to strike but Hanabi blocked that and thrust her palm into Hinata's abdomen.

"Gah!" blurted Hinata. 'Is she really this tough?' thought Hinata. 'Or is it I'm just really weak?'

Hanabi charged again and Hinata was forced to defend in fear of being struck again. Hinata watched closely for any kind of opening and she found one. Hanabi did a two palm thrust at her chest but Hinata ducked and gave Hanabi a palm thrust that shoved her back. Ko smiled and Hiashi raised an eyebrow

'Nobody has been able to hit Hanabi like that...' thought Hiashi. 'Maybe there is hope for Hinata after all.'

Hinata saw Hanabi kneeling down and then she jumped in the air to give one last strike. 'I'll try to not use my full power so it won't hurt her too much,' Hinata thought.

However, she never got the chance. Hanabi, quick as lightning, jumped in the air and did a midair kick to Hinata's stomach. Hinata automatically had the wind knocked out of her as she landed on the floor with a harsh thud, with Hanabi standing over her in victory. Ko gasped at Hinata's defeat.

Hiashi thought, ' Or maybe I was mistaken.' Hiashi shook his head in disappointment and signaled for Hanabi to leave with him. Hanabi looked at Hinata and then left. Hinata sat on her knees with her hands on the floor and shed tears of despair.

'Why am I so weak?' thought Hinata. 'Everybody is right. I'm a loser and a failure. 'I wish I could be stronger and not be such a burden to my clan.'

Hinata continued to cry as Ko walked up to comfort her. However, as soon as Ko got to Hinata, she burst out of the room and ran into the streets of the village.

"Lady Hinata!" Ko shouted. "Damn it!" Ko ran off to search for her.

Hinata kept her head down as she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to escape the Hyuga Clan, escape her duties, and escape her life. Hinata figured if she ran fast enough, she could escape everything. Maybe she could even see her mother.

'I'm sorry Mom,' thought Hinata. 'I promised you I'd be a good Hyuga, and all I do is fail. I don't deserve to be you or fathers daughter. I don't deserve to be a Hyuga.'

She kept running until she collided with a squishy object. She looked down and saw an ice cream cone. When she looked up she realized what just happen. She ran was running without looking until she hit a kid (a chubby one I might add) and knocked his ice cream to the ground. In total, there were three boys all looking at her in shock. Before they could do anything Hinata ran in fright.

"Hey!" said one of the kids. "Get her!" Hinata managed to make it to the small woods next to the academy until they caught her. The three boys started talking.

"Thought you would run of without telling us you're sorry huh? How rude."

"Hey check out her eyes, there the same as Neji Hyuga's. She must be a Hyuga too and stuck up like them because of her family's talent."

"I'm not like that at all..." Hinata said softly. Hinata tried to run again but one of them grabbed her by the arm and shoved her back.

"Trying to run off without saying sorry again? What a jerk!"

The pint-sized kid with the hat shoved her to the ground until she was on her knees. "Hey, say your sorry and you better mean it."

"I'm sorry..." Hinata said softly.

"That's not good enough! Say it like you mean it!" The chubby one shoved her head farther to the ground. "Apologize nicely."

Hinata was now starting to cry again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," cried Hinata. Tears started flowing down on the ground. Hinata felt utterly hopeless. Is seemed no matter what she did, she always ended up in tears because of her own weakness. Hinata was still crying while she kept repeating she was sorry. She felt she was about to slip into total despair, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, knock it off," Hinata turned to see, for the third time today, the spiky haired blonde boy.

"What do you want?" one of the boys said. "Hey it's that kid everyone hates, the one that always gets into trouble."

"Oh yeah... that guy." All three boys burst out into laughter.

"I'm not that guy, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage, believe it!"

"Hokage?!" all three boys said at the same time. They all began laughing again. "Are you crazy? You sure are a stupid kid!"

'It's him again...' Hinata thought. Upon closer inspection she could see he had bright blue eyes and three stripes on each cheek. 'Is that normal?' Hinata thought.

"Get real! There's no way an idiot like you can ever be Hokage!" The kid with the hat proceeded to punch Naruto in the face. Hinata gasped. However, it wasn't long before Naruto struggled back to his feet and smiled. "You wanna fight kid?"

Naruto continued to smile. "You better not regret this you three." Then he threw up a hand seal.

All three of them gasped "That's a hand seal!"

Hinata also gasped. 'Can he use Ninjutsu at his age?' Hinata had already been told what Ninjutsu is. Ninjutsu is when a ninja uses special movements or hand signs to manipulate the chakra in their bodies to use special attacks and abilities. They can be really strong. It's really rare for a kid Hinata's or Naruto's age to use them.

"Shadow Clone..." started Naruto.

"No way!" said all three boys.

"Jutsu!" screamed Naruto. There was a puff of white smoke and when it dissipated, another Naruto appeared. Only, there were some problems. First of all, the clone was all wobbly like it was made out of paper. Also, it couldn't keep its footing so it fell face first on the ground. It looked like a poorly drawn cartoon character. The three boys busted into their loudest laughs yet. "Ha! That was pathetic!"

Hinata gave a comical sad face to the defective clone. Naruto took this opportunity to tackle the kid with the hat while they were laughing.

"Ha, caught you off guard! How do you like that? Now listen up, I'm defiantly going to become Hokage and I'll prove everybody wrong!" Naruto got a few hits on the kid but the other two kids pulled Naruto off and proceeded to beat him up.

Hinata was horrified. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what she could do. It's not like she could take them all on. 'I can't even beat my little sister.' thought Hinata. She simply closed her eyes and turned her head from the ugly scene.

"Lady Hinata!" said Ko running in their direction.

"Oh crap, run!" said one of the boys. They were all out of sight in no time.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" Ko paused and looked at Naruto unconscious on the ground. "Him again. Come on Lady Hinata"

"Wait! He came to my rescue..."

"You must not get involved with him!" Ko said cutting Hinata off. "Let's go"

"But...!" Hinata knew she had no choice. She took a long look at Naruto on the ground until he was out of sight.

Hinata's head was swimming with thoughts. 'Why had he helped me knowing what would happen...? Why would he continue to fight even though it was hopeless? Why not just give up...?'

Hinata thought about Naruto and for some reason she felt something. Admiration. Hinata admired Naruto's will not to give up. Hinata wanted that will. Hinata thought, 'Just who are you?'

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

VVV 5 years later... VVV

The calm woods of the Leaf Village always appealed to Hinata. It was a place where she found peace. It's also the place where she would see the person she admired the most, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Come on you stupid shuriken!" screamed Naruto. "Hit the center already!" Naruto threw the shuriken and they hit everywhere, except the target.

'Oh Naruto...' thought Hinata.

Over the years, Hinata has grown accustom to observing Naruto train. She always admired how even though he would fail and struggle he would still try his very best. Pretty much everyone always put down Naruto, similar to Hinata. Whether it was his classmates or the villagers no one supported Naruto. Whether it was her father or her clan no one supported Hinata. Even though it still hurt, they've both grown used to it by now.

'Okay Hinata, maybe today I can...' thought Hinata. She tried to step from behind the tree but her legs wouldn't allow her. 'I still can't talk to him?'

Hinata has tried to face Naruto ever since he saved her from those bullies five years ago. Every time she would try she froze up, start panicking, and then hid. One time Naruto actually talked to her when they bumped into each other in the hallways at the academy.

Flashback

Hinata was running to class at the Hidden Leaf's ninja academy because she was late, which was rare. When she turned the last corner, she bumped into someone and collapsed on the ground.

"Ow," said Hinata. She looked towards the person so she could apologize. As soon as she saw who it was, she immediately turned as red as a tomato. It was Naruto.

"Hey, are you okay Hinata?" said Naruto. Despite never speaking, Naruto remembered Hinata's name because they shared the same class, much to Hinata's happiness.

'He remembered my name?' happily thought Hinata.

"Man you look red, are you feeling okay?"

'Now he's worried about me?'

"Here, let me help you up." He reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand to help her up causing her to turn an even brighter shade of red.

'He's g-g-grabbing my h-h-hand!?' thought Hinata. She always had a stuttering problem, as pointed out by her father, but this was the first time it was so bad she stuttered inside of her head. Before Naruto could lift her up, something happened for the first time in Hinata's life...

She fainted.

"Hey what's wrong Hinata?!" said a very confused Naruto. "Help, somebody help!"

Twenty minutes later, Hinata woke up in the academy infirmary bed. When the nurse saw her she smiled.

"You're finally awake." said the nurse.

"W-What happened to me?" said Hinata grabbing her head.

"You don't remember dear? You suddenly passed out in the hallway and then your little friend carried you here. You know, the blonde one?"

"Naruto... c-c-carried me?" Hinata turned red again and then... fainted, again.

"I sure hope this doesn't become a habit for her..."

/Flashback

That incident was four years ago, but it was still fresh in Hinata's mind. It became clear to her that she couldn't mentally be around Naruto too closely, let alone talk to him. The only time they ever talked is when they would say hi, and that wasn't often. She simply settled with observing him from a distance.

"This time I'll defiantly get it, dattebyo!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's famous phrase. "Here we go! "said Naruto. Naruto threw his shuriken and, once again, hit everything but the center. "Crap!"

Hinata was great with her shuriken. She wanted to help Naruto so bad, but she just couldn't bring up the courage to talk to him. 'What if he thinks I'm creepy for watching him and never talks to me again...' thought Hinata. It would kill her inside to never be able to talk to Naruto. 'What if I just faint again?' Hinata honestly could never figure out why she couldn't control herself around Naruto. She admired him greatly of course, but she still didn't think that was it. What is it that makes me lose control she always thought? Why do I suddenly fall apart? She took a hard look at him.

'It's not like I...' she thought and paused. 'It's not like I...'

"Well, I guess I'll have to try tomorrow," said Naruto. He was sweating bullets and his breathing was heavy. He was training non stop for hours. He started walking away and he didn't notice Hinata at all.

Hinata didn't know how but the only thing she considered herself good at is concealing her presence. She could literally erase her presence so well, it was like she was invisible. Ko praised her once about this telling her how important that skill is for a ninja.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry." she finished as she watched Naruto fade out of sight. Hinata clenched her fists violently trying to hold back the tears she felt coming. 'I can't ever help him?'

Hinata knew what it's like not having any help or support. She also knew the effect it has. For her, since she had poor help and support, she has had trouble developing her entire life. Since Naruto never has support, he tries to do it all himself by trial and error, therefore slowing his growth significantly both physically and mentally.

She decided it was time to leave and she proceeded to walk home. It was sunset, and the orange glow showed throughout the entire village. Hinata had a hobby of going up to the Hokage monument and watching the sunset from there. Her dream is to one day watch the sunset with Naruto beside her. Hinata sighed at the ridiculous thought.

'Like that could ever happen,' Hinata thought. 'I would be too good to be true if I could sit with him... talk with him... laugh and hold him..' Hinata instantly snapped out of her daydream and pondered what she just thought. 'Ugh, why do I keep day dreaming about these things?'

This is a problem Hinata has had for a while now. She at first was curious about him and then she began to admire him, then she greatly admired him, then she wanted to be just like him, and now...

'What has my admiration evolved into now?' she continued to think. 'Could it be that I really...?'

"Like him..." said Hinata.

"Like who?" said a familiar voice. When Hinata turned to see who it was. It was the two most popular girls in her class. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura and Ino used to be best friends and now they are sworn rivals.

"Huh?" said Hinata

"You just said you liked someone Hinata," said Sakura.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking out loud for a second." Hinata realized she was in the center of the village and it was bustling with afternoon activity. 'How lost in thought was I?' wondered Hinata.

"Oh come on Hinata. You can tell us who you like. We won't say anything," finished Ino with a devilish smile.

"Please Ino-pig," replied Sakura. "Everybody knows you're the Gossip Queen of the Hidden Leaf." Sakura proceeded to do a bow in front of Ino like she was a real queen. Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Look here billboard brow! At least I don't have the broadest forehead in the Hidden Leaf!" Ino proceeded to check her reflection in Sakura forehead.

The two gave a death glare to each other. They proceeded to throw multiple insults at each other so quickly, Hinata couldn't even follow anymore. As the two were arguing, they suddenly stopped and looked behind Hinata. Walking by them was none other than this year's top rookie in the ninja academy, Sasuke Uchiha.

He didn't as much as glance in their direction but Sakura and Ino were gawking and drooling like he was some almighty statue. Hinata simply started. Hinata never knew why, but she always got a weird vibe from Sasuke. Of course Hinata was the only girl who wasn't crazy over him. Sakura and Ino looked at each other again and fussed over Sasuke.

"He's mine billboard brow!"

"In your dreams Ino-pig, Cha!"

Hinata knew that the only reason Ino and Sakura didn't get along well anymore was because they were constantly competing over Sasuke. Hinata really didn't get it. In her opinion the only reason people liked Sasuke because he acts cool and distant, plus he's the last of his clan so girls think of him like a prince. She thought that girls were only in love with the character of Sasuke they created in their heads and not the real Sasuke. Hinata did have to admit though that Sasuke is one of the true geniuses of her generation. He never made any mistakes.

'A true genius, just like him,' thought Hinata. Hinata then pictured her cousin in her mind and she quickly abandoned the picture.

Hinata wanted to talk a little more with Ino and Sakura but saw they were still at war so she politely bowed and then proceeded home. When Hinata arrived at the Hyuga Estate, she saw Ko waiting for her at the entrance like always. Since Hinata was old enough to walk around by herself, all Ko had to do was make sure she got home safely by waiting at the gate around curfew.

"Hello Ko," said Hinata

"Nice to see you Lady Hinata," said Ko who proceeded to respectfully bow. "Dinner has already been prepared."

"I told you Ko," smiled Hinata. "You don't have to..." Hinata froze. She felt this presence watching her she looked the other way to see her cousin, Neji Hyuga, leaning against the wall. He was giving her a glare like he always did. It's sad because Neji is technically one of Hinata's bodyguards.

Neji despised the main branch family for two reasons. The first is the caged bird seal that Hiashi put on him when he was younger. The second is the event between Hinata and Neji's father who are twin brothers. Hinata was almost kidnapped by a hidden cloud ninja and Hiashi killed him instantly.

Unfortunately, this caused unrest among the Leaf and the Cloud due to a recently signed peace treaty. They demanded Hiashi's death, but Neji's father Hizashi took his place instead. Since this, Neji has despised the main branch, including Hinata. Neji feels like destiny is determined beforehand and can never be changed. Ko informed Hinata of all this when she asked why Neji hated her so much. Hinata remembered before his father's death he was incredibly kind and carefree.

Neji was, like Sasuke, one of the greatest geniuses of our generation. Despite being in the side branch, his talents and potential exceed that of many of the main branch. Hinata and Neji have spared multiple times and Hinata always got dominated. She never hit him once. The worst part is through the whole thing he would call Hinata a failure and tell her she can never change. Neji also told Hinata she could never be a ninja, because she was too nice and gentle.

"You heard Ko, Lady Hinata," said Neji closing his eyes. "Dinners ready."

"Yes," said Hinata who proceeded to walk in with Ko following.

"Lady Hinata,' said Ko. "Please don't mind Neji. He just doesn't understand yet." Hinata shook her head in acceptance. "By the way, when you wake up tomorrow, I've prepared a new ninja uniform I thought you might like. I would have done it earlier, but it slipped my mind. I know how you like your clothes so I bought some for you."

"You know, there is no guarantee I'll pass. I wouldn't want you to waste your money."

"Then I guess you just have to pass."

"Ko." Hinata always appreciated Ko for his kindness. "What do they look like? Can I see?"

"Don't worry. They will be prepared on your desk tomorrow when you wake up."

Hinata nodded then went to the kitchen table where dinner was already set. At the table, like always, was Hiashi and Hanabi. There was an empty chair no one ever touched on the right-hand side. The chair belonged to Hinata's mother before her death. Hiashi commanded that no one remove the chair and that it be constantly dusted and cleaned. Hinata always knew that no matter what, her dad loved her mom greatly.

They all ate and as usual it was dead silent. Hiashi never really talked to Hinata since he started training Hanabi. Hanabi never really talked that much anymore period. They all ate then left. Hinata was the last one at the table. She was always a slow eater.

When she finished, she went to her room and got ready for bed. She knew tomorrow would be the graduation test. It would either be on the Clone Jutsu or Transformation Jutsu. These techniques were simple for Hinata but then she thought about Naruto. She remembered at school earlier today, before she observed Naruto training, they all had to do the Transformation Jutsu and Naruto did his infamous Sexy Jutsu, much to the anger of Iruka. Hinata actually thought it was kind of funny. 'Please, let Naruto pass,' thought Hinata.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. I used the flashback scenes from Naruto Shippuden episode 166 as a base for the beginning. I wanted to use the first chapter to introduce how Hinata was when she was a kid.**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free. **


	2. The Pleading Stratagem

**Author's Note: Hinata's mom doesn't really have an official name, so for my story I've decided to give her the name Amane. (I love the name Amane)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Pleading Stratagem<p>

The morning sun shined gracefully over the Hidden Leaf as the ray's hits Hinata's face while she was waking up. Hinata rubbed her eyes then looked out of her window to the sun and smiled. 'I love sun.' thought Hinata. She admired the sun for its warmth and brilliance. To her, the sun symbolized life and nourishment every day it rose above the horizon up into the sky. Hinata's habit of loving the sun has been with her all her life. As a matter of fact, it started when she was only a couple of hours old.

Flashback

"Look Hiashi. Look at our beautiful little girl," said Amane. Amane was Hinata's mom who had just given birth to her earlier after hours of labor. After the doctors cleaned Hinata and gave her to Amane, she and Hiashi had only one problem left.

"What are we going to name her dear?" He started put his fingers in her little hands and watched her try to grab it. "She's a quick learner, just like her mother."

Amane smiled at her husband as she pondered a good name for her. She wanted a name that would fit her and a name that would show just how much she and her father loved her. As she was still thinking she looked down at Hinata and saw her actually life her arm up a little towards the window where the sun was shining brightly. When she looked closer, she swore she could see her turn her head at the sun slightly and smiled for the first time. She glanced at Hiashi and by his look, Amane figured he saw it too. A light bulb turned on in Amane's head and suddenly... the name came to her! A name that represented the love she would always have for her little girl. "Hinata"

Hiashi looked at Amane and then thought about it. "It's a beautiful name dear, but why Hinata? Is it because she seems to like sunlight?" (Hinata's name means 'place in the sun, or of the sun')

"Yeah, and one more reason..." As the bright rays of the sun blanketed Amane and Hinata face, Amane gave her newly named baby an even brighter smile, closed her eyes while whipping her long dark bluish hair to the side, and cupped her tiny face with her fingers. "So that our little Hinata knows that no matter how hard her life gets, she'll always have her place in the sun."

/Flashback

Hinata knew that it was her mother's idea to name her Hinata, as informed by her dad. Hinata tried to hold back the tears even though she knew they would come anyway. Amane was Hinata's brightest light in the world. Whenever she would be upset or have a problem, her mother would be right there with the perfect words to say already made in her head. Hinata always aspired to be like her mother in personality, even though it wasn't the classic "Hyuga" personality. Amane also taught Hinata things like art, music, and cooking. She even helped Hinata come up with her favorite phrase that she repeats to herself constantly witch was self-confidence or jishin. Truly, Hinata admired and loved her mother more than anything, even Naruto.

When Hinata thought of Naruto she suddenly remembered the exams, came to her senses, and wiped away her tears. She got out of bed any performed her everyday morning bathroom routine. When she came out, she put on her custom black Hyuga training attire she often wore over her clothes. She did this so that if she suddenly wanted to get some training in she could just take of her top clothes and practice in her Hyuga attire. Hinata was about to wear her favorite long-sleeved, baby blue blouse with a high collar, and dark blue pants when she suddenly remembered that Ko had gotten her a new ninja outfit.

'He said it would be on the dresser...' thought Hinata turning her head towards her dresser. Just like Ko said, Hinata's new clothes were right there.

There was a cream-colored hooded-jacket with the fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves with fur around the hem, and navy blue pants. Hinata also saw a brand new kunai holster to attach to her right leg. Hinata smiled and made a mental note to thank Ko later, and then she tried on her new gear. She adjusted the chin-length strands that framed her face and then looked in the mirror. The outfit fit to her liking and she decided that this would be her ninja outfit. 'I love it.' thought Hinata.

Hinata never was a fan of wearing revealing clothes like the other girls in her academy. She preferred to wear coats and zipped up blouses or parkas. She also loved wearing dark blue pants because it matched her hair color. Hinata tried stretching and practicing gentle fist movements in her new clothes and they flowed with her body nicely. She took one more last look, smiled, and then got ready to leave. Before Hinata left, she noticed one more object she overlooked on her dresser. It was a small pouch made with soft wool in the shape of lion with fur around its head to symbolize its mane.

Hinata automatically loved the wallet and put it in her pocket. Hinata's favorite animal was in fact a lion. When Hinata first saw a lion she liked how regal and graceful the creature looked and admired its proud and mighty roar. She even studied lions and admired how the parents would always fend and hunt for their baby cubs.

'All this gear is so light,' she thought. 'Ko really knows what he's doing when it comes to ninja gear.' Hinata thought of her trusted bodyguard and smiled.

Hinata started humming a nursery rhyme her mom would sing to her and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She ate her breakfast and thanked the cook with a smile like she always did and walked towards the courtyard. Before she could cross the courtyard to go out of the gate on the other side, she saw her father sipping tea on the step.

"Your graduation exam is today, correct Hinata?" said Hiashi.

"Yes."

"I trust you won't embarrass our clan today by failing such a simple test.".

"Yes," Hinata replied again. She ran across the courtyard out the gate, eager to escape that situation. Hinata was used to being talked to like that by pretty much everyone. As she was running, she saw Ko walking back towards the Hyuga Estate and stopped to thank him.

"Lady Hinata, I see the new gear fits."

"Yeah, I love the new clothes a lot. I also like the lion wallet you got me too."

"Hmm, lion wallet? I didn't get you any wallet Lady Hinata."

"Then, where did it come from?" Hinata pulled out the lion wallet. "Somebody had to put it there."

"Sorry Lady Hinata but I don't know where it came from. However, it does look familiar. It feels like I've seen it someone with it." Ko began to look at the sky signaling that he was thinking but then closed his eyes and Hinata knew that he had given up.

"It's okay Ko. There's nothing dangerous about it and someone else in the clan must have given it to me so I'll keep it and ask around when I get home." Hinata couldn't think of anyone besides Ko that would give her a gift, even if it was as simple as a wallet.

"Well if that's all. I have to go. Good look on the exam Lady Hinata. Not that you'll need it." Ko bowed and then proceeded on his walk and Hinata did the same.

Hinata arrived at the academy and hurried to Iruka's class. When she walked in, she saw the usual conversations and horseplay that went on before class. Hinata didn't really take part. She usually assumed her seat in the back and waited for class to start. She walked to her seat to sit down but saw somebody was already there, which was Shino Aburame.

Hinata was horrified because there were a bunch a tiny insect where she would put her arms. She saw multiple bugs crawling all over the place. She wanted to scream and go get the nearest emergency insect repellent. Since the Hyuga Estate was always kept clean, Hinata wasn't used to things like roaches and spiders.

"You shouldn't fear my insects," said Shino still looking down. "That's because these insects are docile."

Hinata sighed and then spoke calmly. "Um...Shino...why aren't you sitting where you usually sit?" said Hinata politely pointed to the middle left section of the room where Shino usually sat.

"I found it to be more suitable to sit in the back. That's because it's warmer here in the back for my insects."

"Um... this is kind of where I sit so... could you maybe find another spot... please?"

"Sure." Hinata silently hoped he wouldn't prove himself, to no avail. "That's because there are other spots I can use that are just as warm for my insects." The insect crawled under Shino sleeves, much to Hinata discomfort, and then walked over to the far side of the room and resumed observing his insects.

Hinata sighed once again at that whole situation.

Hinata never could understand Shino. When she first met him, she saw that he didn't really talk either so she figured that maybe he was sort of an outcast, like her and Naruto. She talked to him once when they were partnered up and she asked him a random question about butterflies. He literally gave a three-hour lecture on butterflies while justifying all his facts, at the same time. Hinata never thought that a person could die from boredom but she promises that she came close to it that day. The funny thing about it is Hinata got tons of boring lectures about politics at home and they weren't even as unbearable as Shino's lectures. Since then, Hinata realized that Shino wasn't self-conscious at all. He was actually a very talented student.

Hinata sat down hesitantly, afraid there would be more insects around, and observed the class. She saw Sakura and Ino in the middle of a group of girls gossiping and talking about the latest fashions. Someone accidentally mentioned Sasuke and it turned into and all out Sasuke fan girl brawl. Hinata heard so many insults from the girls; she felt dirty just being near them. There were insults Hinata had never even heard, and Hinata had a very wide vocabulary.

Hinata turned her attention to a group of three boys all messing around which was Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Hinata actually liked these three because they were the only kids that never made fun of Naruto. They would actually hang out on the playground sometimes. However, the only reason they know each other is because Iruka would always give them detention because they never did their work. Naruto would never do it because he was too busy pulling his pranks. Kiba would never do it because he was usually asleep. Shikamaru would never do it because he was just plain lazy. Choji would never do it because he never has time because he's too busy eating.

'The four of them would make a great team,' thought Hinata giggling at her own joke.

"Shut it Kiba," said Shikamaru. "Just listening to you is too troublesome."

"Hey, you better watch it Shikamaru or I'll get my ferocious dog Akamaru to chase you after school."

"You mean that little plush toy you call a dog? I'm shaking."

"He's a big ferocious man-eating beast when he gets angry, just like me," said Kiba as he started putting up his hands and snarling like a wild animal. "Isn't that right Choji?"

"Munch, Munch, Munch." Choji was too busy eating his chips to even hear the two.

"Hey Choji," said Shikamaru. "Do you ever stop eating?"

Choji thought about it and then paused and finally said, "When I'm thirsty, then I get some soda. That counts right?"

"Geez Choji, you really are a fata-" started Kiba. Shikamaru, as quick as lightning, puts his hand over Kiba's mouth. Choji stopped chewing and looked at the two.

"What were you going to say?" said Choji with a scary glare. Kiba tried to think of what to say.

"Um... I was going to say you really are a fantastic person to be around!" said Kiba giving his best fake smile.

"Oh," said Choji. "Thank you Kiba." Choji proceeded to open a new bag of chips and eat four at a time, which was the usual pace. Shikamaru and Kiba sighed in relief. Everyone knew if you ever said the forbidden word to Choji... it gets ugly... fast.

Hinata giggled at the funny scene she just saw. She had to admit that she sure had an entertaining classroom.

'Part of me is going to miss this,' she thought. As she was thinking, she heard a familiar voice and her heart almost popped out of her chest. Naruto had popped in the door in the usual fashion. He was walking really confidently and brandished his goggles on his forehead. Hinata blushed. She thought the goggles were kind of cute on him.

"Look everyone, it's the future Hokage," teased a random kid. Everyone in the classroom proceeded to laugh, except Hinata of course.

"I am going to be the next future Hokage!" said Naruto. "It starts today when I finally become a Genin!"

"Yeah right, the only way you could pass is if the test were on the Sexy Jutsu or maybe the Being Stupid Jutsu. Hey guys, Naruto will do something special. He'll be the first Hokage ever to be enrolled at the ninja academy." The class burst into hysterical laughter as Naruto glared at them and went to his seat.

It wasn't often Hinata felt angry, but she was feeling it now. She wanted so bad to tell everyone to be quite and stop bullying Naruto. Who were they to tell him what he could and couldn't do? Who were they to always put him down? At least he actually has a goal for himself unlike most of the kids here. He's probably going to end up being stronger than all of you and me when it's said and done. He is going to show all of you!

Hinata wanted to say all of this, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't in her to rant so openly and spontaneously. She simply just helplessly stared at Naruto in sadness as he tried to ignore the insults being thrown his way. After a few minutes, Iruka appeared and the class quieted down and took their seats.

"Okay class, first I'd like to start by saying it was a pleasure having you all in my class," said Iruka with a smile. "I honestly believed that you all will go on to do special things in the future."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei! When I become Hokage, I'll make sure to mention my academy teacher." said Naruto enthusiastically. Hinata could hear some people struggling not to laugh but she admired his tenacity, like always.

"Thanks Naruto. I look forward to it. Now, we will begin the graduation exam. When you hear your name called, proceed to the testing area at once. This year's exam is going to be on the Clone Jutsu." Hinata looked at Naruto and noticed his discomfort. Hinata cursed herself for not helping him with that jutsu. She knew he had struggled greatly with making a clone. 'If only I could gather the courage to talk to him. Naruto... do your best.' thought Hinata.

Hinata waited as she heard names being called to go take the test. Hinata wished they would just call her name so she could get it over with. She wasn't worried about herself as much as she was worried about Naruto. She would be really sad if Naruto couldn't graduate with her, especially knowing that she could have done something about it beforehand if she wasn't so nervous around him.

'Please, don't let Naruto fail because I'm not strong enough to support him yet,' thought Hinata.

After a few more minutes, Hinata finally heard her named called and walked to the test room where Iruka and Mizuki was. She stepped in the middle of the open space and faced them. Hinata rarely ever saw Mizuki in school. He seemed like a nice man to her. He would always support and encourage his students to do better, just like Iruka.

"Hinata Hyuga. You're one of the top in your class, truly a good student. Your marks are outstanding and you have no history of behavior problems," finished Mizuki.

"Hinata is one of my best and kindest students," said Iruka with a smile. "No problems here." Hinata wasn't complimented very often. When she was complemented, she would always smile and blush with embarrassment.

"Thank you," she said bowing.

"Okay Hinata," said Iruka. "Anytime you're ready."

"Yes."

Hinata made the hand seal and quickly began focusing her chakra until she finally said, "Clone Jutsu!" Hinata, almost instantly, made four perfect clones of herself all standing side by side. Making clones were easy for Hinata because her Gentle Fist training helped her develop excellent chakra control.

"Great," said Iruka. "I don't think there is any reason we shouldn't pass you. Congratulations Hinata, you pass!" The clones disappeared and Hinata smiled and felt very proud of herself for passing.

'Are you watching mother?' thought Hinata. 'I promise that this is only the first step.'

"Come get your headband," said Iruka as he held one up.

Hinata grabbed her headband then she wondered where she would wear it. You normally wear it around your head but Hinata made up her mind the wear it around her neck. She fastened it around her neck and it felt perfect. She has finally graduated!

"You really are a good student," said Mizuki. "I almost wish you would have been in my class."

"Sorry Mizuki but this one is mine," teased Iruka. "Hinata, you'll be assigned to your team tomorrow so make sure to come."

"Yes," said Hinata as she began to walk out. She suddenly stopped and clenched her fists. 'I wonder if I can still help Naruto...' she thought.

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei."

"Yes Hinata?" said Iruka.

Hinata felt the blood rush to her head and her heartbeat increased dramatically, but she was determined this time to help Naruto. She was determined to support him however she could. Hinata only wanted to say a few things but her words started coming out on their own.

"I know Naruto probably won't be able to create good clones but I beg you to pass him because he tries his absolute hardest every day and he never gives up so I think that should qualify him to be a good ninja!" gasped Hinata.

Hinata's face was super red and she was breathing hard from the spontaneous outburst. Iruka and Mizuki looked at her in shock and Hinata wasn't much better. It wasn't her intention to say all that or be that loud, but it had all come out. Hinata was extremely shocked she didn't stutter through any of that. If Hinata didn't stop herself sooner she probably would have told them about her recent feelings for him and how she greatly admired him also.

"Um... Hinata... I know Naruto struggles... and I understand, but we still have to grade him," said Iruka still shocked. 'Hinata has never talked like that before,' thought Iruka. 'Could it be she actually has feeling for Naruto?' Mizuki was speechless at the sudden outburst from the quiet well-behaved student.

"Y-Y-Yes... g-g-goodbye," stammered Hinata as she quickly bowed and ran out before she said anything else. Hinata still was really red. She was trying to catch her breath but she was still in shock from what she just did. For the first time, she spoke out for Naruto. Not to mention she did it spontaneously! Nothing Hinata did was ever spontaneous. 'I can't believe I said all that,' thought Hinata. 'If only I could do that all the time. I hope nobody else heard all that.' Hinata calmed herself down while her heartbeat returned to normal and her face color came back. When she finally calmed down she began to leave until she heard the next name.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" She froze as Naruto walked in her direction to the room sporting his famous smile with his eyes closed.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" said Naruto happily. Naruto eyes caught her headband. "Wow, you passed! Congratulations Hinata!" Naruto started touching Hinata's headband and shaking her hand to congratulate her. It took every single ounce of Hinata's willpower not to faint right then and there. She was getting dizzy and she felt her calmness burn into ashes.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'Please don't faint. Please don't faint.'

She was going to faint until Naruto said, "Well, better go get my headband. Later Hinata!" Naruto walked into the test room and Hinata let out a huge sigh at the sudden return of her calmness.

'That was too close...' she thought. When Hinata was about to enter the room that same feeling from earlier took over and she wanted to say something. "G-G-Good luck N-N-Naruto!" Hinata blurted out. Naruto looked over in her direction. First he stared at her with wide eyes.

'Did she just wish me luck?' thought Naruto in wonder. "Heh, thanks Hinata. Well I better get going!" He smiled and waved and then walked into the test room. Hinata was about to leave when her interest got the better of her. She looked back.

'This is wrong... but-' Hinata thought. Hinata closed her eyes focused and then said, "Byakugan!"

Hinata knew that using her Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline trait to spy on people was forbidden, but she just had to see how Naruto would do. The Byakugan was an eye technique that gave her eyes the ability of not only near 360 degrees of vision, but also x-ray vision. It was her prestigious and famed clan's eye technique similar to the Uchiha's and the Sharingan.

She used her new vision to see through the walls and try to find out how Naruto was doing. The Byakugan is so precise that she could even tell facial expressions with it. When Naruto was about to use the Jutsu, for a second Hinata looked at Mizuki's face and thought she saw... anger and extreme hatred.

This only lasted a second so Hinata figured she imagined it and she went back to looking at Naruto. He had already used the Clone Jutsu and... the same cartoon looking clone she saw him use against those bullies appeared, and just like then Hinata gave the same comedic face to it. Iruka looked angry and Mizuki looked like he was on the verge of laughing. The clone disappeared and Naruto scratched the back of his head to look as innocent as possible but he knew what was coming.

Hinata started to feel tears coming as she thought, 'Please, please let Iruka-sensei understand Naruto's hardships and pass him. Please tell me my words were not in vain.' she hoped. She took one last look and Iruka lips said the words that made both Hinata and Naruto's heart sink at the same time.

"You fail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**1. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	3. Shattred Reality

**Author's Note: I'm grateful for those who have read so far. I hope you keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Shattered Reality<p>

Hinata wanted to fall to her knees, cry, and then run into the test room to defend Naruto. She didn't think it was fair that just because he was struggling with one jutsu, that he be held back another year. She desperately wanted Naruto to graduate with her. That way, there could be a chance they would be on the same team. Even if they weren't, Hinata would have been happy being in the same graduating class as him. She was about to suck up all her fears and rush in to defend Naruto when Mizuki started speaking.

"Iruka," started Mizuki. "I know he didn't make a good clone but he did hang in there and replicate. Plus, based on his other results his physical coordination and stamina have improved greatly over the years. I say we could cut Naruto a break and let him pass." Naruto automatically had an enthusiastic face towards Mizuki and Hinata did the same.

'Mizuki is defending Naruto!' thought Hinata. 'Please Iruka-sensei. Agree with him and let Naruto pass.'

"Mizuki," said Iruka. "All of the other students could successfully create three or more clones with ease. Naruto could only create one. Plus look at it, its pitiful. I understand Naruto's situation, but as his teacher I just can't pass him yet."

Hinata's heart sank as she heard the last words from Iruka. Hinata always liked Iruka. He was one of the few teachers that was willing to put up with Naruto's pranks, but she felt some anger towards him. Naruto had tried his best and Mizuki was even on board with passing Naruto, but Iruka stayed firm to his decision. Hinata just didn't feel it was fair towards Naruto because of his struggles out of the classroom, and in the classroom. The least Iruka could do is give him another chance or another jutsu to be tested on.

Hinata's Byakugan was still activated, allowing her to see Naruto clench his fists in anger and disappointment. She could see he wanted so bad to defend himself but sucked it up and started walking out of the classroom with his head down in defeat. Hinata quickly deactivated her Byakugan and ran down the hallway until she was at the academy's entrance. She saw a bunch of other students celebrating with their parents and siblings.

Hinata started to feel sad looking at the happy kids with their families. She knew that Ko was too busy today to come and she didn't even count the possibility of her father and sister coming to see her. Hinata started thinking of her mother and how she would have waited outside the academy doors until she came out. She thought about how she would see her headband, give her one of her beautiful smiles, and hug her nice and tightly. Hinata started to feel the tears coming again until she saw Naruto walk out the academy.

Everybody quieted down and made a path for him to walk like he was a dangerous virus. Hinata could hear people mutter and whisper as he walked past. Naruto's head was down as he was carrying his goggles in his hand. He walked over to the old wooden swing that he swung on often. As soon as he was gone, everybody resumed their conversations. He sat down and Hinata saw him glance over at everybody smiling and happy. Hinata saw Naruto give the saddest face she had ever seen, causing Hinata's heart to ache. She wanted so terribly to run over to him and hug him while telling him everything would be okay. However, Hinata knew she could only daydream about this because she knew she would freeze up and act like a huge spaz.

Hinata clenched her fists in anger at her weakness. 'I wish I could talk to him,' she pleaded to herself. Hinata then began to hear a conversation that caught her attention because it was about Naruto. It was two girls that looked like they were around sixteen. They were both giving hateful glares to him.

"He's over there. You see him?" said one of the girls staring at Naruto.

"It's that boy," said the other girl. "I hear he's the only one that failed."

"Heh, serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a shinobi. I mean, he's the boy who..."

"Shhhh! We're not allowed to talk about that."

'Talk about what?' Hinata wondered. No matter what it is, she still didn't think it was right for everybody to hate Naruto so much. Hinata has watched Naruto for years and she could never figure out why people resented him so bad. Of course he plays pranks, but it started before that. She never saw him hurt anybody or steal something. In many ways, Hinata compared Naruto to herself. They were both by themselves, without choice, most of the time. They both were always put down and ridiculed by most. She even thought it was ironic how they are both the youngest of their genders in the entire class, plus they both were the shortest and the lightest of their genders. Hinata laughed the first time she found this out. Point is, no matter how hard Hinata tried she could never find a legitimate reason to hate Naruto.

She stared back at Naruto, and she suddenly saw Mizuki pop up on a branch. Naruto at first was shocked, but then he said some words to Naruto and they both started walking deeper in the village. Hinata spirits began to rise. She figured maybe Iruka realized he made a mistake and sent Mizuki to tell Naruto he passed. Hinata got excited and started following, but then paused.

'If I'm wrong and it's personal, I don't want to hear something by mistake...' thought Hinata.

The only time Hinata watched Naruto is if he was training alone, or sometimes when they were in class. Hinata tries not to go overboard and not weirdly stalk him everywhere he goes. Hinata would only want to watch Naruto if she was worried or when she would watch him train through pure determination, which inspired her.

She started to change her mind, but the curiosity was killing her. She decided to follow but if it seemed like it was something personal, she would leave immediately. She than began to follow their direction. She tracked them down and found them sitting on the back porch of a house looking at the sunset and positioned herself so she could hear them but also keep silent. Hinata silently blessed her skills to blend in the background.

"Iruka may seem harsh, but he only wants what is best for you," said Mizuki politely.

"But why only me?" replied Naruto.

"He wants you to be a very strong ninja, but knows that will never happen if he takes it easy on you. Iruka is like you in many ways. No parents or family."

"But, this time, I really wanted to graduate." Mizuki took a look at Naruto.

"Heh... I guess I have to tell you..."

"Huh?"

"It's a big secret, but I'm willing to let you in on it."

Naruto was totally intrigued and Hinata was a little suspicious. 'A secret?' she thought. 'Is it some secret way to pass the test or something? Why would something like that even exist?' Hinata continued to ponder the subject when she heard Mizuki continued to speak.

"All you have to do is get this special hidden scroll." Hinata glanced and noticed that Mizuki seemed to be trying to hide a smile. "I'll tell you where the scroll is, and then you have to master the jutsu written on the scroll in a secluded spot where I'll also tell you. You do all this, and you'll pass for sure." Naruto looked incredibly happy as he was giving complements to Mizuki for being so great. Hinata was now incredibly suspicious. This all seemed a little weird.

'What good would having a secret scroll do if the students would never be allowed to be told about it? Plus, if Naruto does get it, won't Mizuki get in trouble? Does he really care about Naruto that much that he would put his job on the line?' These thoughts kept going around Hinata's head in a cycle until she finally decide that she would continue to follow Naruto and learn just how legit this is.

Hinata was trailing Naruto for what felt like an hour. At this point, Naruto and Mizuki split up and Naruto continued to his secret destination. When he finally stopped, he was standing in front of a random building and went inside a specific window on the side. Instead of going inside, Hinata activated her Byakugan so see what Naruto was doing. From the looks of it, he was going into a basement and Hinata couldn't see him anymore.

'Something in that basement is blocking my Byakugan!' she thought. It took powerful seals and incantations to block the Byakugan's vision. Hinata knew whatever was in the basement was extremely important. 'Now I'm really starting to get suspicious. Why would they make a scroll so secure if its purpose was only to help a person graduate to a Genin? From the seals strength I can tell that someone of Jonin our Anbu level set those. Plus, how in the world did Naruto go in there undetected?'

Before Hinata could think on the subject anymore, Naruto came jumping out the window he entered with a big scroll attached to his back, and proceeded to jump across the rooftops towards the woods. Hinata followed while still trying to be discreet while attempting to study the scroll with her Byakugan. However, just like that basement, the scrolls contents were hidden from the Byakugan.

'Is this scroll so important that even the scroll itself has to be hidden from the Byakugan?' thought Hinata. 'What's going on?'

He kept going until he entered the woods and then he started jumping in the trees. At this point, the sun has gone down and Hinata knew it was nearly past her curfew. She knew there would be a search party out soon and when they found her, she would get a scolding from both her father and the Hyuga Council. However, she didn't care. Naruto was potentially in danger and she had to confirm his safety no matter what.

Naruto finally stopped in an open space with an abandoned wooden hut by it. He sat down cross-legged and started smiling and humming like he had taken a million secret scrolls before this. He opened the scroll and then began reading the contents of it. He did this for several minutes while Hinata continued to watch, wondering if she should finally intervene. She didn't want to just yet because she wasn't entirely sure the scroll wasn't what Mizuki said it was.

"Let's see... the first jutsu is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu... crap!" yelled Naruto rubbing his head in frustration. "The Clone Jutsu again... but it's my worst jutsu!"

'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu?' Hinata thought. She knew what it was, but she couldn't remember what was so special about it. 'Where did I hear it?' While Hinata thought Naruto began practicing the jutsu with the greatest vigor Hinata had ever seen him do. Hinata smiled at his determination.

'He really doesn't give up,' she thought while smiling. 'I really do believe that he's on his way to becoming Hoka..." When Hinata thought of the word Hokage she opened her eyes wide and she began to put the pieces of this mystery together.

'I finally remember!' thought Hinata. 'The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu is and advanced version of the regular Clone Jutsu. It was created by the Second Hokage. The jutsu was later misused by rogue ninja, causing it to be banned. When jutsu are banned they are usually kept in secret scrolls and sealed somewhere. That's why my Byakugan couldn't read it! Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing a forbidden scroll!' Hinata connected all the dots and then realized the situation that Naruto was now in. The punishment for something like this was severe, even for kids. Not to mention that Mizuki knew this would happen.

All this meant one thing Hinata concluded. Naruto was in danger! When she looked back at Naruto, he was breathing hard from all the training. Hinata was about to run to him and tell him the situation but... Iruka beat her to the punch. He landed in front of Naruto without noticing Hinata. He looked incredible fatigued and angry while Naruto gave his usual smile and scratched his head in innocence.

"It's all over," said Iruka who was seething.

"Heh caught me already; not bad," said Naruto laughing. "You're quick sensei; I only had time to learn one technique." Iruka looked confused and then he noticed how ragged Naruto's clothes looked, signaling he had trained this whole time. "Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu, then you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay! That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

Iruka looked confused. "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me all about this scroll and this place. He even told me how to get in and out without setting any traps!"

Iruka shocked face confirmed Hinata hypothesis. Mizuki had set up Naruto so that he could get the scroll himself. Hinata cursed herself for not acting on her suspicions sooner and warning Naruto. To her, it should have been obvious when she discovered the powerful seals that could block the Byakugan's vision. It seemed to her when she tried to help Naruto she would fail. As she was thinking, she saw multiple kunai being thrown at Iruka and Naruto's direction. Before she could warn them, Iruka pushed Naruto out of harms why and endured the kunai. He got pierced in his leg and the kunai had pinned his ninja outfit to the wooden hut. Hinata could tell the wound in his leg wasn't vital.

"So, that's how it is...Mizuki." All three of them looked up at the direction from where the kunai was thrown, and there was Mizuki sitting on a tree branch. He was in his full gear with giant shuriken attached to his back.

"Naruto, give me that scroll," said Mizuki.

"Wait, wait... what is going on here?" said Naruto trying to understand the situation. Hinata knew he was probably totally confused and didn't know the situation he is in.

"Naruto!" said Iruka ripping the kunai out of his leg. "Never give him that scroll! It has forbidden jutsu that could put the village at risk! Mizuki used you to get the scroll himself, for his own benefit."

"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Naruto looked like he was trying to decide what to do.

"He is lying Naruto!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Naruto... how about I tell you who the real deceivers are?" Mizuki was smiling hard like this is something he's wanted to say for a long time. Hinata wondered what it could be.

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago. Everyone knows except for you. Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now. He would do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree and why does everyone know about it?" said Naruto. Hinata wondered about this decree too. She had never heard about anything like that.

"Don't tell him, its forbidden!" screamed Iruka. Mizuki made the most sinister smile yet.

"You know about the huge disaster that happened twelve years ago when the Fourth Hokage died protecting the village right? The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village killing tons of people, including Iruka's parents."

Hinata had heard about the Nine-Tailed Fox. She knew that the fox demon went on a random rampage in the village and the Fourth Hokage had to sacrifice his life to stop the horrible beast. She wondered how that had to do with anything. Why was Mizuki bringing this up and why is Iruka pleading with him to stop talking?

The next words Mizuki said was a moment that both Hinata and Naruto would never forget for the rest of their lives.

"The fox demon that destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents is sealed inside of your body! Everyone knew about it except for you. That's why everyone hates you so much." Mizuki started laughing at his own words. When he stopped he continued. "That's right Naruto... you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

There have only been a few times in Hinata's life where she experienced true disbelief.

This was one of them.

Time seemed to stop in Hinata's mind. Naruto was in a total state of shock and Hinata wasn't much better. Hinata wanted to just cover her ears and pretend she didn't hear what Mizuki said, but it was

already branded into her brain.

"That's right Naruto... you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" To make matters worse, she started to believe him.

Over the years, Hinata has observed Naruto being bullied to no end by other kids, but she always wondered why adults had also treated Naruto with contempt. It was safe to assume that the reason kids at school picked on Naruto was because he's a class clown and he commonly pulls monkey-tricks.

However, it was a different story with the adults around the village. Hinata knew that most of the villagers treated him badly, but not like the kids. They treated him like a monster or a plague. It wasn't bullying Hinata saw... it was more like hatred and fear.

'It just can't be...' thought Hinata trying to convince herself. Unfortunately, Hinata's reasoning skills started to connect the dots by themselves. It all made sense.

The reason older people treated Naruto with such hatred. The reason any kids don't know about this. The reason the Nine-Tails had suddenly disappeared without a trace. As a matter of fact, Hinata thought about the stripes on Naruto's face. At first she thought that he would always just draw them on, but she figured out they were actually a natural part of his face. She also thought about the Nine-Tails and how it's originally a fox. The stripes on Naruto's face do actually look kind of fox-like the more she thought about it.

'Is that really where it comes from?' thought Hinata.

Hinata kept trying to think of ways this could be false... but she couldn't. Based on Hinata's knowledge about sealing jutsu's and how Naruto has been treated by the village, it all began to come together like a jigsaw puzzle. Hinata had no idea what to feel. Of course she could never hate Naruto, but it did make her look at him in a different light. It made her feel more sorry for him, because it confirmed that he had no idea why the village originally started hating him. Hinata began to hear Mizuki speak again and snapped out of her daze as time seemed to flow normally again.

"They have been hiding this from you your whole life!" said Mizuki. Didn't you ever think it was strange how you were treated? Like dirt, like they hated you for existing!"

"No... No! No! No! No Nooooo!" screamed Naruto. Tears began going down his eyes and Hinata's heart broke as she could feel his intense sadness and frustration tear through her as if it was palpable. All she wanted to do at that point was run and comfort him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to show her place. She then thought about running to the village for help, but she doubted that she would make it in time. Plus even if she did make it in time, she would probably be questioned thoroughly about how she knew this and why she was out past curfew.

"Naruto..." said Iruka.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village!" said Mizuki. "Even your kind sensei hates your very presence!" Iruka looked like he wanted to argue but was distracted by the deep cut in his leg. For the first time in Hinata's life she began feeling intense hatred. If she wasn't so good at controlling herself, she would have activated her Byakugan and launched herself at Mizuki by now.

"Naruto..." said Mizuki as he grabbed one of the giant shurikens on his back. "No one will ever acknowledge you! Now die!" Mizuki spun the shuriken at a high-speed and threw it at Naruto's direction. Naruto started to move but due to the shock, he was still and he simply gave up and ducked his head hoping he was in a bad dream.

"Naruto, get down!" said Iruka.

Once again, time slowed down in Hinata's mind. She felt another emotion in her but it wasn't hatred. It was the need to protect. It was like when a mother feels the need to protect one of her kids. Like the need for somebody to defend what is precious to them. Hinata was literally a second from jumping from the bushes when she saw Iruka had already beat her to it. He used his body to shield Naruto from the giant shuriken, but the shuriken had pierced Iruka in the back leaving a deep cut. Iruka coughed up blood as Naruto looked at him in shock. Even Mizuki looked confused.

"Why?" said Naruto.

"Because... we're the same," replied Iruka. "When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care about me. It's like I turned invisible. My grades dropped sharply. I became the class clown... because I wanted people to notice me, to know my name. I did stupid things... and I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside." At this point, tears began to fall from Iruka's face as Naruto was still listening. "I know I could have been there for you more. I let you down... I'm sorry. Nobody should suffer that much, no one should have to go through that.'

Hinata was surprised by Iruka's speech. She could tell that he was being totally sincere. She realized just how alike Iruka is to Ko. Hinata even got reminded of her mom because she would speak in the same sincere way. Hinata gained absolute respect for her teacher.

"Don't make me laugh!" interrupted Mizuki. "Iruka always despised and hated you. He was orphaned because of the Nine-Tails and that beast is now sealed inside of you. He would do anything to get that scroll back." Naruto looked like he was thinking and then he suddenly got up and ran away.

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka. "Narutoooo!"

"Ha you know once that boy makes up his mind, there is no changing it," said Mizuki. "I would put money on it that he is going to use that scroll to destroy the village out of revenge. You saw his eyes right? Those were the eyes of a demon."

"No..." said Iruka taking the giant shuriken out of his back. "Naruto... isn't... like that!" Iruka threw the shuriken at Mizuki but he easily dodged as the shuriken flew past his head.

"You're a joke," said Mizuki. "As soon as I kill Naruto and take the scroll, I'll be back for you." Mizuki jumped onto a tree and went in Naruto's direction.

Hinata wanted to help Iruka but decided that Naruto was in more danger. She wasted no time activating her Byakugan and racing towards Naruto. Hinata thought about Mizuki words when he said Naruto was on his way to take revenge against the village. He said he had the eyes of the demon. Hinata refused to believe that nonsense. Sure, she accepted that Naruto was the container for the Nine-Tails. Despite that, she would never accept the statement that Naruto would intentionally attack the Leaf Village. She focused her Byakugan more to expand her range even further and found Naruto sitting in an open space on the ground. Naturally, because it was Naruto, her subconscious caused her to hesitate. She paused for a moment and then used all of her will to surge forward.

"N-Naruto!" said Hinata. Hinata wanted to kick herself for stuttering in this situation. It seems that not even all this could stop her nervous mode from activating. She had started pushing her index fingers together, her feet pointed towards each other and don't forget the blushing. Thank goodness Naruto was too naive to notice she said to herself.

"Hinata?" said Naruto standing up. Upon closer inspection Hinata could see he was still upset. "Why are you here?"

"Um..." said Hinata. She tried to think of a good story fast. She defiantly didn't want to tell him that she has tracked him the entire time or that she overheard Mizuki telling him that his body contained the Nine-Tails. It was hard to think around Naruto, but she came up with something.

"Y-You see... I was training in the forest and..." paused Hinata trying to look convincing and not to stutter. It was hard because she found it difficult to look in those blue eyes of his. "T-T-Then I started hearing strange sounds so I went to see what was. When I arrived I saw Iruka-sensei hurt and I overheard Mizuki said he was going to hurt you... or something. I-I went to look for you so I could warn you and I found you here."

"Oh, okay then," murmured Naruto.

Hinata felt bad she lied but she didn't really expect for Naruto to act suspicious. Of course, it could be that he was still in such disbelief that he just didn't care. Hinata was relieved because not only did her false story have some obvious holes in it, but she stuttered and failed to make eye contact the entire time. Hinata made a mental note never to become a criminal or she would get busted for sure.

"N-Naruto, we really need to leave," said Hinata. "Mizuki is approaching us fast. The only reason I even managed to get to you first is because of my Byakugan."

"Byakugan?" said Naruto in wonder. Hinata wouldn't have minded explaining but they were really running out of time.

"There's no time to explain," replied Hinata. "We must get back to the village." Naruto looked at her then he looked back down.

"Sorry Hinata, but I don't think I have a place in the village anymore. I think I'm just going to leave." Hinata jumped back at this. She had never heard Naruto talk like this before. It was like he just gave up on everything he said he was going to do. Hinata was so taken aback by the thought of Naruto leaving that she forgot that she was nervous.

"Naruto...you can't leave. What happened to trying to be Hokage? That's your dream right?" Naruto looked like he started thinking but he merely shook his head and looked back down.

"Hinata...if you knew the truth about me, you would try to get as far away from me as possible, and honestly I wouldn't blame you." Hinata wanted to disagree immediately. She could never imagine actual abandoning Naruto. Even though she knew the truth now, her feelings and admiration have not faltered a bit. He was Naruto and that would never change to Hinata.

"You're wrong Naruto..." started Hinata. "I wouldn't abandon any of my comrades, no matter what. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me condemn you." Naruto looked at Hinata again but this time he didn't look back down.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know the truth about me wouldn't scare you so bad, you would never want to see me again? How do you know if I'm even worthy of being someone's comrade? How come you won't just avoid me like everyone else?" Hinata's blush had returned. Even though they were in a bad situation, she still couldn't call up the courage to tell him everything. She thought about it and decided if she didn't tell him everything now, he may not believe her and lose faith in the village.

"It's because I..." Hinata paused. "It's because..." She paused again but this time it was because she heard noise and so did Naruto. She used her Byakugan to look around and saw Mizuki talking to Iruka who was leaning against a tree. There must have been a clash, Hinata figured, and they ended up landing close to her and Naruto. They were really close so Naruto and Hinata instinctively hid behind separate trees, and listened to the conversation.

"Why are you protecting that freak? He is the one who destroyed your family Iruka."

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll Mizuki."

"Hmm, as if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Me and Naruto are the same. He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beast are, of course. He's going to pour all his rage and hatred into that scroll and annihilate everything."

"You're absolutely right..." said Iruka. Naruto looked disappointed but Hinata could tell he wasn't done speaking.

"That is how beast are..." said Iruka. "But... Naruto is not like that. Naruto is a one of a kind person who tries his best with all his heart. I know he messes up some times but he is constantly learning and getting stronger from it. That is what separates him from being a beast. So... you're wrong Mizuki. He is not the Nine-Tailed Fox demon. He is... Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" finished Iruka.

Naruto had started crying at his sensei words. Hinata didn't think it was possible but she felt an even greater level of respect for Iruka. He truly believed and had Naruto's best interest at heart. Even though Iruka parents were killed by the Nine-Tails, he doesn't hold Naruto responsible at all. That was more than what Hinata saw from any of the other villagers.

"Please," said Mizuki. "You really believe that load of crap. You're too gullible Iruka. I was going to kill you later... but you know what, I changed my mind. You die first!"

Hinata saw Mizuki reach for his shuriken and run towards Iruka. Before she could even think, Naruto ran in front of Iruka and greeted Mizuki with a running knee to the face. Mizuki automatically flew back and lost the grip of his shuriken. Iruka looked surprised at Naruto. Hinata was surprised that Naruto could even move that fast.

"Not bad..." said Mizuki getting up. "For a freak."

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again..." said Naruto. "I'll kill you!" Hinata could feel Naruto chakra intensify from where she was sitting. She used her Byakugan and almost gasped at Naruto chakra activity. It was like he was a different person. Only the most elite ninja have this kind of staggering chakra activity.

"Such brave words," said Mizuki. "I could completely destroy you in a single move."

"Take your best shot fool," said Naruto. "I'll return it all a thousand fold!" Naruto made a hand seal that was necessary for a shadow clone.

"Show me what you can do Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hinata's mouth feel completely open as she saw Naruto conjure up at least several hundred clones. Also with her Byakugan she could see that they were all solid and not just after images. She was in complete awe. Just making one shadow clone was hard enough, but Naruto literally made hundreds. Iruka looked shocked too and Mizuki looked like a little kid that just wet himself as he looked at all the Naruto's surrounding him. They all started shouting threats at Mizuki and Hinata just had to giggle at this.

"If you're not coming," said Naruto. "Then we're gonna come after you!" Mizuki screamed in fear but the savage beat down came anyway. It lasted several minutes until the shadow clones disappeared, leaving Naruto laughing while looking down at an unrecognizable Mizuki. The sun had begun to come up again as its rays started showing through the trees.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I guess I got a little carried away..." said Naruto. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Iruka started thinking and then said, "Naruto. I have something for you." Iruka walked over and told Naruto to close his eyes. Hinata could see Iruka take Naruto's goggles, then he untied his headband and put it on Naruto. She smiled at this act because not only was it a nice act by Iruka, but this probably meant that he was going to pass Naruto. Surely enough, it did.

"Congratulations Naruto," said Iruka smiling. "You graduate!" Naruto looked at his sensei in disbelief.

"And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!" Naruto ran to Iruka and hugged him knocking him back into the tree. "Ow, that hurts." said Iruka as they both began laughing.

Hinata realized that in the excitement Naruto probably forgot she was there, but she was okay with that. She didn't want to interrupt this special moment between Naruto and Iruka.

'It's time I finally head home,' thought Hinata. She then remembered the situation she was in. She had been out all night without permission. Her curfew has long passed and she wouldn't be surprised if there are Anbu Black Ops looking for her. She knew she was probably going to be in trouble, but that was okay. As long as Naruto's safe, that was enough to make her happy. However, she still mentally prepared for the punishment she would probably receive from her father. While Hinata was leaving she took a look at Mizuki face and honestly... she felt a little bad for him.

VVV

The closer she got home, the more she was dreading her upcoming punishment. She thought of the best way she could get out of it and then...a light bulb went off in her head. Hinata never liked lying and she has had to do it once today already. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to do it again. Fortunately, she actually had a thought out story this time. As she got to the gates of the village she almost fainted when two Anbus landed in front of her. They took a good look at her, probably trying to confirm she was the real Hinata, and then proceeded to escort her to the Hyuga Estate. As soon as she got there, Ko was waiting. She could tell he was really flustered and worried. She immediately felt bad for making him worry.

"Lady Hinata!" said Ko. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm so sorry for making you worry Ko."

"We found her entering the village a couple of moment's ago," said one of the Anbu. "We don't know where she was though. If you want, we can take her got to the Interrogation Room and we can have Inoichi take a look." Hinata knew Inoichi's, Ino's father, job was to go inside people's minds and unlock information from their brains. Hinata knew that if she got sent to Inoichi, she was as good as caught.

"It's okay," said Ko. "I'll handle the rest." The two Anbu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lady Hinata... where in the world were you?"

"I was in the woods training," said Hinata holding out her hands. Hinata had purposely scratched up her own hands to make it seem she was training really hard. "By the time I stopped, I completely lost track of time." Hinata silently thanked the heavens that Ko wasn't using his Byakugan to see if Hinata was lying. The Byakugan could be used to see the slightest twitches in facial expressions. These twitches usually signaled when somebody is lying.

"I see. Well I'm glad you are training so hard Lady Hinata, however you still need to always tell somebody where you are. I'm still angry at the fact that a Hidden Cloud ninja almost kidnapped you when you were little."

Hinata knew about this event. She didn't remember very clearly because the ninja drugged her but she had been told about it. Ko looked at Hinata like he was deciding what to do with her. She was afraid her father would come out any second and confine her to her room or worse, make her train for hours on end.

"Since you were training, and seeing how Lord Hiashi won't be back until later..." started Ko. "I guess it would be okay if this was just kept between us." Ko winked at Hinata and signaled for her to come in. She admired Ko as always for his kindness. She smiled as she thought of how alike Ko and Iruka are.

Hinata did however feel bad for lying to Ko. However, this was an emergency and she promised that she would make it up to him somehow. Hinata was tired but she knew that she could only take a nap because later today, she is suppose get assigned to a team. She went to her room and waved goodbye to Ko. She felt guilty, but she was kind of proud of herself for getting out of punishment.

'Maybe I could make a decent criminal after all,' thought Hinata jokingly. She couldn't help but laugh at her own thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	4. Fortune Favors Future

**Author's Note: I can't tell you how bad I wanted to put Hinata in Team 7. For the first time I'm going to start the story from somebody perspective that isn't Hinata's.**

**When I use the phrase "nervous mode" it refers too Hinata blushing, playing with her fingers, pointing her feet at each other, and avoiding eye contact. See how much faster typing nervous mode was than all that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fortune Favors Future<p>

Iruka scratched his head in indecision. The choices he was about to make was harder than he thought.

'Where are these last nine going to go?' Iruka thought. With the help of the Third Hokage and other sensei's, he had managed to put most of the graduating students on teams. It was essential that the team be balanced out. An uneven team could mean certain failure. He took one more look at the nine names in front of him: Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikimaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi.

How was he going to do this? Who is going to go where? He started thinking and he finally came up with one of the teams. "Okay, Team 10 will be..." Iruka started saying to himself. "Shikimaru, Ino, and Choji."

Iruka was well aware of the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho combination established by their fathers. Iruka hesitated to do this because he was afraid the three would have bad chemistry. Ino was kind of superficial, Choji just wanted to get to his next snack and Shikimaru was...well, unmotivated.

'I sure hope they can learn to work together like their fathers.' He looked at the remaining names. Only six to go. He knew he would have to put Hinata and Sakura on separate teams, so he started with that. He then decided since Sasuke and Shino both scored in the top ten that they would be on separate teams also.

'Okay, so I'll put Shino with Hinata and Sasuke with Sakura,' decided Iruka. 'Now for Kiba and Naruto.' As Iruka was deciding he suddenly remembered some words the young Hyuga said to him. Iruka was still surprised at Hinata's outburst. She was the quietest person in the class. Even quieter than Shino or Sasuke and that was saying something! Iruka then thought about something else that happened even more recently.

Flashback

"Naruto, are you sure you saw her?" said Iruka.

"Of course I'm sure!" said Naruto as he was looking around. "We were speaking and everything. I thought that she would still be hiding behind this tree, but I guess she left."

"Did Hinata witness everything?" Naruto told Iruka the story Hinata told to him, which was how she ended up in the situation. When Naruto finished, Iruka nodded but he was still unsure.

'It all seems too coincidental,' thought Iruka.

/Flashback

Had Hinata been following Naruto and had she heard that entire event with Mizuki? Does she indeed have such strong feelings toward him that she wouldn't even care if he was the container for the Nine-Tails? Iruka could only guess. However, he has caught Hinata looking at Naruto for stretches of time during class. He never paid it much attention though. He thought about the teams again and wondered if should switch Hinata's and Sakura's place. He was about to do it, but then shook his head and changed his mind.

'Sorry Hinata,' thought Iruka. 'But it isn't wise to assign teams based on emotions alone.' Putting Hinata on a team with Shino and Kiba was the logical choice. Since Hinata had the Byakugan, Shino had his insects, and Kiba had his sensitive nose and a ninja hound; they could be one of the greatest tracking and sensory teams to emerge from the academy. Even if Hinata might be disappointed, in the long run it would be better for her. Plus, it's not like she would never see him again right? Iruka smiled at his decision and put Hinata in Team 8 with Shino and Kiba. Then he made Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura Team 7.

'Glad that's over.'

VVV Later that day, at the Hyuga Estate... VVV

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Hinata making the seal. In a puff of smoke Hinata saw two solid clones of her appear. They both waved and bowed politely before the real Hinata released the jutsu.

'Even my shadow clones are polite.' Hinata knew that the Shadow Clone Jutsu was forbidden, but the urge to learn it was too great. As soon as she woke up she recalled the training Naruto did in the forest so he could learn the jutsu and she copied it as best she could. In about an hour, she finally managed to create two perfect clones of herself. There was only one problem though... which was it took up a crap load of chakra.

The jutsu basically splits your chakra into multiple parts. Of course, when the clones disappeared your chakra returns but the effects can still be felt. Since Hinata didn't have a huge chakra supply, the best she could do without exhausting herself were two clones. But she was okay with that. She felt a little pride in herself because she just learned and extremely advanced jutsu within an hour. Not even Neji or Sasuke could do this jutsu, and they were geniuses. Plus, it was all because of the boy she admired the most, Naruto.

'I guess that's another thing I'm thankful for, Naruto,' thought Hinata as thoughts about all the times she had watched Naruto. Hinata knew that she was technically spying on Naruto. Honestly, she didn't even know she was actually spying until she looked at the definition when she was ten. She knew spying on somebody could be considered creepy or weird. But that wasn't the case! Hinata would never do anything pervy like follow him to his house and watch him change or spy on him every single second of every day. She watched him sometimes, and it was only when he was training or when they were in class together. Watching him train and persevere had made a great impact on Hinata's heart. Even when he was alone and had no help, he would still try his best. Hinata decided this is how she wanted to be.

Hinata understood that maybe he could be considered annoying or stupid, but that wasn't what she was focused on. To her, he was just defending his beliefs and ideals as best he could. Not to mention that she thought his personality and outbursts were kind of funny. She shook her head immediately and snapped out of her dream state. Hinata was still trying to figure out exactly what she felt towards Naruto. She knew for certain that she admired him but...she still felt it was even greater than that. Something that she never felt for another boy, which is genuine care and affection.

She instantly started blushing to the ground and started her habit of pushing her index fingers together as if Naruto were right in front of her. The main point is that watching Naruto had always inspired Hinata to surpass her limits. Today she finally got some results. Even if it he didn't directly help her, she still felt grateful anyway. "I just learned a new jutsu, mother." said Hinata looking up into the sun she loved so much and then into the heavens. She looked into the sky for a little while longer until she decided it was time to go. It was time for her to learn who her teammates would be.

She began to walk out of the courtyard when she caught her father and Hanabi returning from their short trip. She was going to say hi but they merely walked passed her as if she was invisible. This didn't bother Hinata. Ever since Hiashi stopped training her and favored his attention on Hanabi, she rarely spoke to her father or sister. Even though Hinata accepted this, she still felt bad that she couldn't live up to her father's high expectations. It was becoming clear that Hanabi would be the clan heir instead of Hinata. Only time could tell.

This harsh relationship with her father was one of the reasons Hinata lost faith in herself. Her only hobby would be spending time alone, crying. In the end she decided she would be stronger and be just like Naruto. Apparently those feelings have evolved into something more, despite knowing that her father, the clan elders, and even Ko don't want Hinata even looking at him. The worst part of the relationship with her father is that Hinata has proven to be a very hard worker. It's just that her father wants to have results as soon as possible and never stops to actually look at her.

She walked out of the Hyuga Estate and proceeded to the academy. After several minutes, she arrived at the gates and went through the doors. She was walking down the hallway when she bumped into someone, and of course it was Naruto. Almost on cue, Hinata went into nervous mode.

"Hey Hinata!"

"H-Hello N-Naruto."

"What the heck happened to you earlier? You just disappeared suddenly."

"Umm, I-I really needed to g-get home."

"Oh, well that's understandable." Naruto made his trademark smile and started brandishing his headband. "Look here Hinata! I'm a ninja now!" Hinata tried her best to look surprised because she saw the scene with Iruka giving Naruto his headband.

"O-Oh, that's great." The next words Hinata said had a mind of their own. "It would be great if we could be on the same team Naruto." Almost immediately, Hinata realized what she just said her blush deepened even further while Naruto gave her a weird look. All Hinata could do at that point was look at the floor because she knew if she looked into his eyes, she might faint. She waited for him to respond hoping that he wouldn't call her weird or creepy for what she just blurted out.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Anyway, see you later Hinata!" Naruto walked toward the classroom leaving Hinata thinking about what she just said.

'Why is this happening?' Hinata thought. She remembered when Naruto was going to take his exam, she spontaneously shouted good luck to Naruto. She also had that little outburst in front of Iruka. Plus, there was the time she talked to him in the forest and if she remembered correctly, she barely stuttered at one point. They had all been unintentional, but it was like Hinata's subconscious just took over and spoke for her.

She was such a timid person, it wasn't like her at all to speak her mind. While she was still thinking, she walked into the classroom and resumed her seat for the last time. She then looked over to Naruto who had his head on the desk. It looked like he was still smiling and happy. No doubt it was because he was actually graduating. She saw Shikimaru walk over and give Naruto a confused look.

"Naruto?" said Shikimaru. "What are you doing here? You can't be here unless you graduate."

"Oh yeah," replied Naruto pointing to his headband. "Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikimaru; it's a regulation ninja headband. We're going to be training together. Awesome right?"

"Hmm."

"How do I put it? I look great in this headband, it really suits me. It's like it was made for me, believe it!" Naruto started showing of his headband like he was modeling for a magazine. Hinata started giggling and blushed at Naruto's antics.

'Naruto...' thought Hinata. 'I'm really happy we graduated together.' Hinata heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door and it was Sakura and Ino. They looked tired so Hinata already knew that they probably raced here. Ino and Sakura were competitive like that.

"I'm first!" said Sakura and Ino at the same time. They barely managed to say that because they were out of breath.

"I guess I won again, huh Billboard Brow."

"Stop flattering yourself Ino-pig, My foot was definitely in front of yours." Hinata always thought that the banter Ino and Sakura said was funny. They always had the funniest faces too. Hinata looked back at Naruto and saw him looking wide-eyed in her direction. He was obviously blushing.

'I-I-Is he looking at m-m-me?' Hinata thought as her blush returned. Thoughts began flooding Hinata's mind. 'Does he feel the same way? Can this possibly be true? Wait, does this mean I like him after all?' Hinata's blush deepened further as she looked closer at Naruto and realized that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Sakura.

'Right, how could I forget that?' thought Hinata as her heart sank. 'I guess a part of me hoped he was staring at my direction.' It was no surprise to Hinata that Naruto was looking at Sakura like that. She had known he had a crush on her for a long time. Hinata had never been the jealous type but she had to admit, even though she understood, it still hurt her every time she saw Naruto treating Sakura the way she wished he would treat her. But what could she do? She barely had the courage to have small talk with him, let alone start flirting with him. Just the thought of it made Hinata dizzy to the point where she would almost faint. Hinata suddenly remembered a painful memory where she first saw the signs of Naruto being attracted to Sakura. It was about two years ago.

Flashback

Hinata was about to enter class when she heard footsteps. She peaked inside the classroom and saw Naruto there. She entered nervous mode and started wondering what Naruto was doing here so early. She saw that he was carrying a pink decorated box. Hinata used her Byakugan and saw that the box contained chocolates.

'I wonder who they're for?' thought Hinata. 'What if they were for me?' Hinata thought about the sudden possibility and felt happiness build up inside of her. The person she admired actually might like her! It must be a dream!

Sadly, it was a dream.

When Hinata looked again she could see Naruto set the chocolates at a spot where Hinata didn't sit. Hinata knew the person that sat there. 'Sakura?' thought a devastated Hinata. 'Naruto likes Sakura?' Hinata began feeling tears well up and she didn't know why. What did it matter if Naruto like somebody else? It's not like she liked him like that...right? These thought ravaged her mind until she heard none other than Sakura and Ino approaching. Naruto heard too and hid behind a counter. They were having one of their many daily trash talk sessions when they passed Hinata and walked into the classroom. Sakura looked at her spot an automatically noticed the box of chocolates.

"Where did this come from?"

"Where did what come from?" said Ino. Sakura pointed to the box and Ino automatically recognized it as a box of chocolates. "Aww, Billboard Brow has a secret admirer. Ha, how funny would it be if they were from someone like Naruto?"

"Shut up Ino-pig! That would never ever..."

"Surprise Sakura!" said Naruto popping up from his hiding spot scaring Sakura and Ino. "Hope you like the chocolates!" Sakura looked at the chocolates like they were covered in paper bombs. She threw them and proceeded to wipe her hands rapidly on a handkerchief leaving Ino laughing hysterically on the ground hugging her sides. Naruto looked very confused.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't know you were allergic to chocolate!" Naruto grabbed her shoulder and Hinata saw Sakura make such a scary face that even Ino decided to get away from her.

"Narutooooo!" screamed Sakura as she punched Naruto so hard it looks like he was floating in the air for a moment. This made Ino laugh even harder, while Hinata simply sighed and went to get the nurse.

/Flashback

Hinata knew boys were always attracted to girls like Sakura and Ino. They were pretty, funny, and popular. Out of the two, Sakura was smarter but Ino wins in popularity. Hinata slumped her shoulders and looked down. Even though Hinata didn't really care about being that type of girl, because Hinata always aspired to be like her mom, she wondered if Naruto would like her how she was. Hinata always wondered why no matter how much abuse Sakura put him through, both verbal and physical; he was still so attracted to her. Hinata never even figured out where he started liking her. She figured maybe he thought Sakura was really pretty and decided he liked her or maybe it could be deeper than that but Hinata could only wonder.

'Affection does work in mysterious ways,' thought Hinata. 'Just look at me. I literally faint when I'm too close to Naruto...'

Hinata saw Sakura blush and she started walking in Naruto's direction. She saw the happiness in his eyes but Hinata knew Sakura wasn't walking towards him, which was confirmed when she shoved him out of her way. She had only one goal...Sasuke. Every girl, with the exception of Hinata, adored Sasuke. It wasn't even Naruto that kept Hinata from being attracted to Sasuke. Sasuke was very quiet and was alone most of the time like Hinata and Naruto. However, Sasuke never wanted to be bothered by anyone. That went double for fan girls. Hinata did feel sorry for Sasuke thought. His whole clan was wiped out by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. It was no surprise to her that Sasuke's became bitter. Who wouldn't in that situation?

'He really does remind me of Neji...' thought Hinata. Neji and Sasuke both acted basically the same because they have had to go through tragedies in their lives, and they've both became stronger from it. Last years top rookie was Neji Hyuga and this years was Sasuke Uchiha. Still, Hinata got and eerie feeling from Sasuke she never got around Neji...

"Good morning Sasuke," said Sakura as politely as she could. Sasuke gave her the same emotionless glance he always gave people. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Hey, back off Miss Forehead!" said Ino. "If anyone is sitting next to him, it's gonna be me."

"I was here first."

"I arrived here first. Everyone saw."

"Dream on!"

Hinata soon started hearing other girls saying they were here first and it turned in to the usual Sasuke fan girl competition. Sasuke just looked annoyed at all of them and disregarded them completely. Sasuke returned back to his usual gaze only to see Naruto literally inches away from his face. He was glaring at Sasuke as if he was trying to understand why he was so cool.

"Naruto..." sighed Hinata. It wasn't strange at all for Hinata seeing Naruto show animosity towards Sasuke. Since their early academy days, Naruto has made Sasuke his rival. Sasuke never really cared though. Hinata didn't want to admit it but...it was pretty one-sided. Sasuke beat Naruto at everything. It didn't matter if it was physical things are academic things. Sasuke would always beat Naruto. That would only make Naruto want to face him even more. Of course the only person that ever rooted for Naruto was Hinata, internally of course.

"Hey, don't stare at Sasuke like that Naruto!" said Sakura. Naruto looked over and saw that every girl in the class besides Hinata was looking at him with a killing intent like stare. The girls were all pleading with Sasuke to beat Naruto up right then and there. The next thing that happened would shock the classroom, including Hinata. While Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, a boy bumped into Naruto's backside by accident and... they kissed.

Don't get it wrong. Hinata had indeed seen it was an accident...but, she was little angry. Hinata didn't think something like this would get to her, but oh did it. Her Naruto's first kiss had been taken? Her Naruto's first kiss wasn't taken by her? Her Naruto's first kiss had been taken...by a guy? In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were choking as if they were poisoned. Hinata was literally so confused at her own feelings that she didn't even stop to think why she wanted to be Naruto's first kiss. She barely even cared that it was an accident. It still happened. Albeit for a second...but it still happened. However, compared to the anger of the other girls in the room, Hinata looked as nice as an angel sent from the heavens themselves. They all were giving Naruto glares of killing intent. Hinata literally thought they were going to kill him! Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

They still beat the living daylights out of him though. Hinata won't lie. She thought that the beating Mizuki got was hard to look at but... this was inhumane. Several minutes passed and everybody settled down as Iruka walked in. Everybody was already in their seats. Naruto looked like he was going to fall into a coma any minute.

"As of today, you are all ninjas!" said Iruka. "If you think what you faced so far was hard, that's nothing compared to what you're going to be in for. I will now begin assigning the three-man teams you all will be a part of. Your teams will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." Everybody started whispering to each other. No doubt that all the girls wanted to be a part of Sasuke's team. The guys probably wanted to be with their best friends. Hinata hoped that she would be on a team with Naruto. If they're on the same team maybe she could actually talk to him more. They could get to know each other better. Maybe even... become more than friends. At this point Hinata didn't care if she thought this or not.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities," started Iruka. "That's how they were set up. I will now begin announcing the squads." Iruka went on for minutes. Hinata heard mutters of approval and disapproval throughout the room. When he finally paused for a moment Hinata realized that there were only a few of them left, and one of them was Naruto. Hinata intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes in hope that maybe her and Naruto might actually be on the same team. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki!"

'Please let me be with Naruto in Team 7,' hoped Hinata. Sadly her heart sank at the next two names to the point where she would have cried if there weren't so many people around.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!" finished Iruka. Hinata could see that Naruto was happy at first but then he was sad when he said Sasuke's name. Hinata wasn't sure but she thought she saw Iruka look at her as if he wanted to see if she was upset. She was of course, but she did a good job at hiding it.

'So I won't be with Naruto then...' thought Hinata. Hinata felt her heart drop even lower. She realized that not only would she not be with Naruto, but to make matters five times worse; Naruto would get to be with the person he had a crush on which as Sakura. Hinata suddenly envied Sakura. Hinata felt the tears coming again but stopped when Iruka started speaking.

"Next, Team 8," started Iruka. "Hinata Hyuga." Hinata flinched at her name.

"Y-Yes sir," said Hinata trying to talk past her hurt feelings.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

'Kiba and Shino...' thought Hinata. Hinata was devastated by the fact she wouldn't be with Naruto, but she looked for a silver lining. Shino may be weird and the insect thing would definitely take some time to get used to, but he was smart and knowledgeable. She just hoped that he won't give one of his lectures all the time. Kiba was like Naruto in personality. They both spoke bluntly and were class-clowns. The only difference was Kiba had a family. Hinata even saw him with a cute little puppy once. Hinata knew though that Kiba was tough when it came down to it and he could hold his own. He was a little intimidating though.

While Iruka was announcing Team 9, she could hear Ino's obvious frustration about how Sakura ended up with Sasuke. Hinata was thankful that Sakura liked Sasuke and not Naruto because if she did, she could be in serious trouble. Sakura was clearly showing off when Iruka announced the last team. She could see Shikimaru lecturing her and she heard how Ino didn't want to be a part of his team at all.

Luck wasn't on Ino's side today...

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." said Iruka. Ino was angry at the fact that she was going to be on a team with not only Shikimaru, but also with Choji. She looked like she was going to go crazy, and Shikimaru didn't help with his gloating.

"Those are all the teams," concluded Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" said Naruto frustrated. "Why does a great ninja like me, have to be with a slug like Sasuke?" Sakura gave Naruto the glare.

"Sasuke had the highest scores among the graduating student. Naruto, you had the worst. To balance it out, we put the best student with the worst." Everybody broke out laughing as Naruto continued to get angrier.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser." said Sasuke. Hinata thought she actually saw smoke come out of Naruto's ears.

"Hey what did you say!"

"Hard of hearing loser?"

"Knock it off Naruto and sit down." said Sakura. Everybody started laughing again.

"After lunch, you're all going to meet your new Jonin teachers," said Iruka. "Now, class dismissed!"

Hinata sighed at the fact that her and Naruto would be separated. She probably wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Sensing that everyone was leaving she felt the tears well up again until felt a presence above her. It was Naruto, and Hinata instantly went into nervous mode.

"Good luck with your new team Hinata!" Hinata was so happy he actually took time to say something to her; she almost forgot how to speak.

"G-G-Good luck to you to N-N-Naruto." Hinata said as best she could.

"Heh, you sure are weird Hinata. See you later!" he walked out the classroom and went to catch up with his team.

Hinata took a good look at him because she knew she wouldn't be seeing him for a while, probably. She then felt a hand hit her shoulder and saw that it was Iruka. She silently hoped he wouldn't question her about the Mizuki incident.

"I know you might be angry at me Hinata," started Iruka. "If you're angry, I apologize. However, you have to know that in the long run, being on this team will help you succeed in your missions."

'Does he know how I feel about Naruto?' Hinata thought. "Um I'm not mad sensei, I-I'm not mad at all. I like my team." Iruka looked at her like he was trying to decide whether to believe her or not and then he smiled.

"Great. I know you'll do great things in the future Hinata. You are one of my brightest students after all."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." She walked out and Iruka became lost in thought.

'Amane,' thought Iruka. 'Your daughter really is like you. She isn't that good at lying either.' Iruka went back to his work and Hinata was making her way to meet her new teammates and then her new sensei.

'I hope this all goes well,' Hinata thought while walking down the hallways of the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**

**2. Hinata with the Shadow Clone Jutsu; cool right?**


	5. Decieved Decievers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Deceived Deceivers<p>

Hinata was open-minded to being on a team with Shino and Kiba. Who's to say they could all be more alike than she figured? Most importantly, she wanted to make a good first impression. First impressions were important right? Little did Hinata know, today she would pull her first prank on a person, or better yet people? Hinata was walking out of the academy and started searching for where her teammates were. When she didn't see them, she decided to use her Byakugan. She found them walking slowly on the road. When she finally caught up with them, she saw a cute little dog she's never seen.

"H-Hey," said Hinata. "Kiba and Shino."

"Oh Hinata," said Kiba. "What took you so long?"

"O-Oh sorry. I had some things to deal with. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting."

"It's fine." Hinata was glad to see Kiba acting so nice. However, she looked at Shino who has been totally silent. Hinata didn't know why but he seemed mad. "Um... Shino? Are you okay?"

"...You said my name last huh," said Shino who was apparently sulking.

"E-Eh?" said Hinata who was caught off guard. Kiba simply sighed like he's been through this before.

"You should know Hinata that Shino doesn't like been noticed last. It hurts his feelings, I guess."

"Oh, sorry Shino."

"It's okay Hinata. That's because you apologized immediately after you did it." Hinata closed her eyes in a comical manner and Kiba sighed again. Hinata knew that she would have to get use to Shino's way of speaking. It was going to take time though. Suddenly, Hinata took notice of the white dog in Kiba's hood again.

"Is that your dog Kiba?"

"Oh right, you haven't met Akamaru yet have you? Akamaru is my ninja hound. You can consider him the fourth member of our group." Hinata remembered that Kiba is part of the Leaf's Inuzuka clan. The Inuzuka's specialized in using acute animal like senses to stalk their enemy and then use primal beast like tactics to take them down. They also specialized in using ninja hounds. Hinata could tell that Kiba hasn't had Akamaru for too long because he was so little. She has seen ninja hound her size before.

"Hello there Akamaru," said Hinata gently rubbing Akamaru. "So what did you guys have planned while we wait for our sensei?"

"Aw that's right!" said Kiba turning towards Shino. "You didn't forget about our competition did you Shino?"

"Not at all." Hinata was waiting for him to prove his answer, but to her shock it didn't come.

'So it doesn't happen every time,' thought Hinata. "What competition?"

"We got into an argument before you came, about who had the superior abilities. Me and Akamaru or..."

"Me and my Destruction Insects," finished Shino as a large swarm of insects came flying out of Shino's sleeves. Hinata almost fainted.

She knew that the Aburame clan specialized in the use of insects. They could make an almost prefect offense or defense with their insects. To add to that, the insects could eat their opponents chakra. Hinata wondered just how many insects Shino had. She got the wiggles just thinking about the insects that live on his body. 'Thank goodness he wears a lot of clothing.' thought Hinata.

"We decide to play Capture the Rouge!" said Kiba with a devious smile. Capture the Rouge was a game children played to get ready for their ninja days. You had to have somebody hide somewhere and the other people had to use their tracking skills and capture them first to win. Hinata actually played this before, but had to stop because her Byakugan always gave her an unfair advantage. She could always find the person within seconds. Although, she never had much luck actually capturing them.

"W-Wait so if you two are playing..." started Hinata. "Then doesn't that mean I have to be the..."

"You're too kind Hinata!" said Kiba. "Glad that was decided!"

"We will wait at the gates of the village," said Shino. "That's because we need to give you time to hide." Before Hinata could say anything on the matter, Shino and Kiba ran off towards the gates leaving Hinata alone. It took her a couple of seconds but she realized what she just walked into.

'Did I just get tricked into playing the rouge?' thought Hinata blushing from embarrassment. She was about to go and tell them she didn't want to play, but Hinata got a fun idea. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea she just came up with. This was a perfect time to try out her shadow clones.

'I'll just use my clones to play while I watch them with my Byakugan,' thought Hinata. 'I wonder if they'll be mad.' Hinata couldn't believe she was about to do this. She has never pulled a prank on someone before. Then again, she saw this as a perfect opportunity to practice her shadow clones in the open field and to impress Kiba and Shino with her jutsu. Hinata made the seal and two shadow clones appeared. Hinata could tell they already knew what to do because they were giggling too.

"We really have gotten devious lately haven't we," said one of the clones. "I guess Naruto rubbing of on us more than we thought."

All three Hinata went in to nervous mode when they heard Naruto's name announced. The two clones took off while the real Hinata ran somewhere away from the clones so Shino and Kiba wouldn't find the real her. While Hinata was settling into her hiding place she started to wonder two things.

Number one was: has really she gotten more devious lately?

Number two was: does she really look like that when she is nervous?

This made Hinata blush to herself in embarrassment as she imagined Naruto looking at her while she was like that. She shook it off and activated her Byakugan to enjoy the show her clones were about to put on. Kiba and Shino had already taken off and they went in separate directions. She focused on Kiba first because he was gaining on a clone quickly.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Kiba. "We're definitely going to win this, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement and continued to follow his master. They had begun jumping on roof tops when they got really close to a clone. Finally, Akamaru spotted a clone and Kiba pounced after it in an attempt to capture it. When clone Hinata saw Kiba, she jumped immediately causing Kiba and Akamaru to fly off the roof. The clone Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the comical faces of Kiba and Akamaru as they feel into a man's fruit stand. There were squashed and bruised fruit everywhere.

"Oh man Akamaru. Are you okay buddy?" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in assurance.

"What the...!" said the fruit man. "Look what you did kid! Do you know how expensive this fruit is! You better have the money to pay for all this!"

"Look dude it was a..." started Kiba as he turned around. Kiba and Akamaru almost wet themselves. Standing in front of them was a 7 foot tall man with bulging muscles.

"What were you saying!?" said the man with a threatening face. Kiba tried to think of something to say until he got an idea of what any sane person would do in this situation.

"I was saying..." started Kiba. "Run like hell Akamaru!" Kiba took off at speeds Hinata didn't know was possible while the bulky man started chasing him through the village. The clone Hinata looked down at the scene and began to wonder.

'I wonder if I should help?' thought clone Hinata. 'But...since we're still playing, I can't give up my place. I have to carry out the duty Lady Hinata intrusted to me.' With that, the clone Hinata went to hide again while Kiba and Akamaru ran for dear life. Meanwhile the real Hinata watched as she began to worry.

'I think my clones may be a little too loyal,' thought Hinata. 'I hope Shino doesn't get himself into trouble.' She focused her attention to Shino as he was gaining on Hinata's second clone. It seemed that the other clone choose to hide herself in the shopping district. In no time, Shino's insects located the clone Hinata and informed Shino. Shino then began on the clone Hinata's trail while it started fleeing to avoid capture. Shino used his insects to try to capture clone Hinata but she ran into a group of women who got blasted by the insects instead.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" screamed all the women as they dropped their shopping bags and tried to wipe of the insects. Shino withdrew his insects while the girls were still in a frenzy. "What's the big idea kid!" said one of the women.

"There is no need to fear. That's because these insects are under my control. They will not harm you."

"That still doesn't excuse this!" said a really chunky women. "Your nasty insects caused me to drop my dress. It was the only dress I could find that didn't make me look fat!"

"You shouldn't be too upset..." started Shino. Hinata prayed that Shino wouldn't say what she thinks he's going to say, but sadly he did. Shino said something that no sane man should ever say to a female. "That's because it's not the dresses that makes you look fat."

Hinata has seen when girls get angry at the academy. It was usually something like a Sasuke fan girl war or who had the best outfit. Anyway, Hinata would describe that as petty anger. She has never seen grown women angry before. Her mom never got angry, then again she never got criticized, but the anger she felt coming from that women was so intense Hinata started shuttering. It made Sakura and Ino look like saints. Shino clearly sensed his mistake and took the opportunity to use his bugs for cover as he took off. Sadly the husky women was so angry, she forgot her fears and charged threw the insects like a dinosaur. She could tell she was saying, quote, "To freaking rip him apart until he looked like shredded cheese."

Hinata's clone watched and came to the same conclusion the first did. The real Hinata slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed. 'This is a disaster,' thought Hinata. 'I never thought that my clones would be that efficient in their duties. As a matter of fact, I don't even know that I could have done all that so smoothly. Does this mean that I'm even weaker than my clones?'

Hinata looked down in disappointment and remembered the situation at hand. She released her clones and ran towards Kiba and Shino. She found it fortunate that they were actually both running towards each other. She feared for Kiba and Shino as they were being chased by a big-chiseled-pink apron wearing-war machine and a big-short tempered-psychotic monster from beyond. Hinata managed to predict where they would intersect and she waited for them. Surely enough they came running for their lives and Hinata held out her hands, signaling for them all to stop.

"Hinata what are you..." started Kiba. Hinata started talking to both the man and women and tried her best not to stutter.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you two," said Hinata. "If you have to blame anybody for the damage of your property, blame me." The two adults seemed to calm down to Hinata's amazement.

"Look kid, I just want payment for all my destroyed fruit," said the man. "That fruit stand is the only way I can support my family."

"I just want money for that dress," said the women. "It took me months to work up the money for that dress..."

Hinata felt even more guilty than before. She was afraid that the adults were just bitter people with bad tempers that didn't like it when people messed with their stuff, but that wasn't the case. They were both struggling with money and were upset when their hard-earned possessions were destroyed. Even though Hinata comes from a rich and noble family, she doesn't like to show of her wealth. She never liked looking fancy and superior in front of people. Her mom taught her that.

Flashback

"Try not to hit the birds Hinata," said Amane. "If you do, you'll make them sad and they'll fly away."

"Sorry mother," said Hinata. She threw another piece of bread and successfully made it land next to the birds. She giggled as the birds playfully scuffled over a piece. Amane and Hinata always enjoyed sitting in the park and throwing bread to the birds while they enjoyed their homemade sweets. While they were watching the birds, Hinata spotted a man in ragged clothing that seemed to be walking.

"Mother, why is that man's clothes all torn?" said Hinata. Before she got an answer, Amane got up and walked towards the man. Hinata saw her mother hand the man some change she was carrying. The man looked surprised then he smiled and bowed before continuing on his way. Amane came back and resumed her seat on the bench next to Hinata. "Mother, why did you give him money?" She knew her mom was kind, but she was confused to why she was giving weirdly dressed strangers money.

"Hinata," started Amane. "There are people in this world who aren't blessed with our good fortune. Not everybody has a comfy home or a nice family to go to. Some people don't even have anything to take care of themselves. It's important that we spread our good fortune to those less fortunate. Do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Hinata. Hinata always took whatever lessons her mother taught her to heart immediately.

"Plus," Amane said while giggling. "Your mother always likes making good first impressions to new people." Hinata held her hand to her mouth while giggling like she always did. She even laughed like her mother. "Well that's enough fun for today Hinata. Me and your father are going to be busy tomorrow so we need to leave early today." Hinata looked sad at the news.

"But I want to spend more time with you mother." Amane smiled and then looked into the sun as she tried to think of a solution.

"I'll tell you what. When we get home, we can make some fresh cinnamon rolls." Hinata lifted up immediately and her mouth started watering. Cinnamon rolls were her favorite treat.

"Okay!" said Hinata jumping from the bench and started on her way home with her mother. "Mother, when you're not busy, can we watch the sunset on the Hokage monument again?"

"Sure little one."

/Flashback

Like always, Hinata felt the pang in her heart as she thought of her mother. She would have started crying if it were not for the situation at hand. She snapped out of it and came up with a solution.

"I promise that I'll send the money necessary to cover your fruit and your dress," said Hinata. "I swear on the name of the Hyuga clan." The two adults thought about it and then nodded with acceptance. How could they not. This polite Hyuga girl was just so convincing! They both went on their separate ways leaving Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino alone.

"Man Hinata, I never knew you could be so..." paused Kiba as he tried to think of the word. "Tricky." Hinata blushed.

"I'm really sorry," Hinata said and then bowed. "Can you two forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" said Kiba. "For what? That was genius! As somebody that pulls pranks, I can respect a good one when I see it. Not to mention the fact you can make solid clones, which is awesome."

"Besides it's not entirely your fault,' said Shino. "That's because Kiba and I handled the situations with those adults poorly."

"Yeah," said Kiba while Akamaru barked in shame. "I don't know about you two, but all that made me hungry. Let's get something to eat-" Shino held out his arm blocking Kiba's path and cutting him off.

"What's the big idea Shino?"

"We can't go eat yet. That's because...the game isn't over yet."

"E-E-Eh," stuttered Hinata.

"Oh yeah that right," said Kiba forming his beastly smile. "Let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement and got in his stance.

Hinata shook off the confusion and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. They all started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Hinata as surprised she was this fast.

'Is this actually making me stronger?' Hinata thought. Sadly her thoughts were interrupted as Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all crashed into her on accident and they all went crashing into the ground.

"Ouch," they all said in unison. When Hinata finished rubbing her head she felt something squishy in her hand. When she looked, her hand was laying on a crushed potato. Hinata automatically knew were they had landed.

'A vegetable cart,' thought Hinata. 'Oh no.' Almost on cue the owner of the cart came to them and started ranting in anger. This guy looked exactly like the fruit cart owner.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now!?" said Kiba looking into the heavens. "Why is this happening!?"

"We've had really bad luck today," said Shino. "That's because...'

"Will you just shut up Shino!" barked Kiba.

"This day is really not going well," added Hinata.

Before they could say anything else, the owner looked even angrier at the fact the three were ignoring him. They were about to run for it again until the weirdest thing happened. The man suddenly fell asleep.

"What the..." started Kiba until a women appeared where the man was standing.

It was a tall and light-skinned woman with a slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color that had an extra ring. She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she is also wearing the Leaf forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"W-What did you do to him?" asked Hinata.

"Why don't you use your Byakugan Hinata," said the woman. Hinata flinched at the fact this women knew her name. She then used her Byakugan to see what was wrong.

"Genjutsu."

"That's right."

"It would take an expert user to use a Genjutsu when they weren't even close to the victim," said Shino.

"Just who are you lady?" said Kiba

"I am Kurenai Yuhi, your new sensei."

"Y-Your our new sensei?" said Hinata. She didn't think that she would get a female sensei. It wasn't common thought Hinata. Kurenai nodded in agreement and then began speaking again.

"By the way..." she started. "If I went by my first impression of you three... you're all goofballs."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. Do you guys like the flashbacks of Hinata and her mom's relationship? They will serve a purpose later on.**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	6. Commence Crimson Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Commence Crimson Days<p>

Kurenai Yuhi stared at the pictures in front of her in wonder. She was staring at her first ever students. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Shino Aburame Kurenai had only become a Jonin about a few weeks ago. One day she got a message from the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, saying that she would get to lead one of the rookie teams this year. She was excited. She couldn't wait to share her ideals and training methods with her new pupils.

"You should count yourself lucky Kurenai," said Sarutobi. "This is a promising group. Each one of these students is from a prestigious clan of the Leaf Village."

"Yes Lord Hokage," replied Kurenai. She looked at the pictures again and this time Hinata caught her eye. "This girl. She is the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"Correct."

"She looks just like Amane." At the thought of her friend Kurenai closed her eyes as she felt like a bee just stung her heart.

"Amane's spirit and will is to be carried on in Hinata, Kurenai. She is one of the biggest reasons why I wanted you to be the leader of this team. Since Amane's, death Hinata feels like she has nothing. Not to mention she feels like she is a failure because of her troubles with her clan and her father."

"Hiashi..." said Kurenai with a glare.

"Don't throw your hatred at him Kurenai. Hiashi only ever wanted the best for his daughter's, Hinata especially. Amane's death affected him harder than anybody and he still has to deal with the hard responsibility of the entire Hyuga clan. Plus, he never has recovered from the incident with Hizashi." Sarutobi's words help soften Kurenai's anger. "I truly believe out of all the Jonin, you are the best to guide Hinata through her Genin years."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," said Kurenai bowing. "I'll take my leave. Also, I wish to speak with Hiashi myself about Hinata becoming a Genin. I want to make sure he is truly okay with this."

"Do as you please Kurenai. By the way I trust you know about group that could be after Hinata."

"Yes. Should I tell Hinata or Hiashi?"

"No. I don't want to worry her about this until we're sure of their intentions. Until that time Kurenai, keep your eyes open and don't tell a soul."

VVV

After the little Capture the Rouge incident, Kurenai managed to sort out the mess and direct her team to the Hyuga Estate where she wanted to have that talk with Hiashi about Hinata's training.

"Okay. Kiba and Shino, wait here at the gates. Hinata come with me." They began walking across the courtyard until they reached the stairs. They could here Hiashi and Hanabi training inside. "Just wait here Hinata."

"Kurenai-sensei, there really is no need to do this," said Hinata looking down. Kurenai noticed her sadness.

"I just need to make sure Hinata." She walked in and Hiashi immediately noticed her presence. Kurenai looked at the man's stern expression as his eyes were kept on Hanabi. She looked exhausted and was struggling to get off the floor. Kurenai could hear the pure exasperation with every breath she took.

"Stand up Hanabi," said Hiashi firmly while Hanabi was struggling to get off the ground. "You needed something Kurenai?"

"From now on Hinata will be under my wing..." started Kurenai. "But... are you really okay with that? She is your first-born and heiress to the Hyuga's. I trust you know the dangers of a Genin. Her time could be dangerous and brief." Hiashi looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Do what you will!" Kurenai was immediately taken aback by the harshness in his voice. "She is a failure who is inferior to the entire clan, including her sister who is five years younger. The Hyuga doesn't have a need for such a shy, stuttering, and weak heir."

Kurenai felt true frustration and anger at Hiashi's words. 'How dare he say such slanderous things about his own daughter! Sure she needs to improve but that's no excuse for you and the entire clan to treat her like trash! If Amane was alive, she never would have allowed any of this! I don't give a damn if he is under a lot of grief and pressure, because it's no excuse to be treating his first-born like some sort of curse!' Kurenai wanted to shout all of this, but was wise and simply kept the rant in her head.

"If there is nothing else you had to say..." For a second, Kurenai thought he could actually read her mind. "We have work to do. Leave us now." Hiashi said all this without once looking at Kurenai.

"Alright," said Kurenai wanting to argue more, but sensed that the matter had been closed. When she walked out she saw Hinata. The look on her face sent pangs in her heart. The look she had symbolized several painful emotions. It was no wonder why Hinata hated being here so much.

'Hinata feels like she has no one,' thought Kurenai remembering the words Sarutobi said to her. 'Now that her mother's gone and her father has given up on her...' Kurenai took a harder look at Hinata and narrowed her eyes. 'It's up to me to get rid of her self-doubt and make her the beautiful person she was always meant to be. Right Amane?' Kurenai signaled for Hinata to follow and they walked to the Hyuga gates where Shino and Kiba were still waiting.

"Man, that was fast," said Kiba. "You two were only gone for like five minutes."

"Six to be exact," said Shino.

"There wasn't much to discuss," said Hinata softly.

"Okay guys. Now that's out of the way, it's time I explain the survival exercise." The three of them looked at her in confusion, not to Kurenai's surprise. She already knew beforehand that the rookies weren't informed of this task. "I'll explain when we get to our destination. Follow me."

Team 8 began on their path to a training ground. Since Kurenai knew Kakashi and Team 7 had the nearby training ground she took them to a personal one. It was just a big clearing inside the woods when you leave the Leaf Village. This clearing was an ideal place to train all kinds of jutsu. It even had a waterfall overlooking it. Kurenai would always train here when she was a Genin and still used it to this day. She looked at her reflection in the clean water of the stream as they came to a stop.

"Now that we're here..." started Kurenai. "Let's get started with the introductions. I already know about you guys from your files but I would like you all to give me a formal introduction. It would also be great if you told me things like what you like or dislike and your future goals. When you guys are done, I'll introduce myself and explain the exercise."

"In that case I'll start sensei," said Kiba. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like chewy food and walks with my best pal Akamaru." Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. "I hate foods that aren't chewy and I hate when my mom, Tsume, scolds me; it's real scary." Akamaru gave a bark in agreement. Kurenai also gave a little shutter at the thought of Tsume scolding her. Now that was a women you don't want to trifle with. "My future goal is to be the greatest ninja to come out of the Inuzuka clan!"

'Kiba Inuzuka...' thought Kurenai. 'He was giving his dog, Akamaru, at a young age. He would get in trouble at the academy for skipping class. He is a boy who hates to sit still and can be impulsive and short-tempered. He also enjoys a good fight and takes great pride in his clan. If he can control his impulses, he can become even stronger than his mother and his big sister, Hana.'

"Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go next sensei," said Shino. Kurenai took a look at Hinata and Kiba and it looked like they were both preparing for a long lecture. A long boring lecture from an instructor about something uninteresting. She wondered why.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like winter melons and observing and studying various insect. That's because there are thousands of species with various tendencies and characteristics. I hate being the only one left out or unnoticed. That's because you should see your comrades and friends in a generous enough light that you always include them in what you're doing." Kurenai was surprised at that mouthful Shino just said. From what she knew, he was always quite. Obviously he can talk a lot if he has someone to talk to. He speaks so matter-of-factually. He says points that could be left unsaid or providing information to a question that could be answered. It would obviously take a while to get used to. She also couldn't get over the fact that he kept the same expression and tone of voice throughout that speech. "My future goal is to collect every specimen for my insect collection. Why you ask? It's because I would be the first to do it."

'Shino Aburame...' thought Kurenai. 'Looking past his weird speech patterns, Shino has high knowledge and environmental skills. He probably has a bigger range of abilities right know than both Hinata and Kiba. Out of the three of them, I can actually see Shino having the potential to be a good leader. That's if Kiba doesn't try to challenge him on it that is. He truly is a prodigy of the Aburame clan.'

"You get to go last Hinata."

"Y-Yes," Kurenai smiled at her stutter. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like sweet things, especially cinnamon rolls, and planting flowers. U-Um I don't like crabs or shrimp." Forget being the most innocent person in the Hyuga clan, she may be one of the most innocent people in the village. She is so gentle and soft-spoken. She also likes sweet things, just like her mother. It seemed she really couldn't think about what she hated... except maybe herself, but she isn't going to announce it in front of her teammates.

"My future goal is to be strong like father and kind like mother..." said Hinata with a pang in her heart.

"T-Then maybe I can change myself a l-little and be acknowledged by my clan...and maybe even him-" Hinata stopped herself like the word "him" was forbidden.

'Hinata Hyuga,' thought Kurenai. 'She is the spinning image of Amane. Even after what her father has put her through, she still wants to be like him in strength. I can obviously see she is like Amane already. She is so kind and polite, unlike most Hyuga I've met. Plus she said she wanted to be acknowledged by him. Who is she talking about?'

"Hey Hinata, what did you mean by him?" Hinata went into nervous mode and barely managed to get her next words out.

"O-Oh, I-I didn't m-mean a-anybody..." blurted Hinata. All of her teammates could clearly see her discomfort and embarrassment. Kurenai saw her face and it looked familiar. Like she had seen that expression before. She suddenly remembered. It was when she was eight years old.

Flashback

It was a bright sunny day and Amane and Kurenai were taking their daily walk through the village.

"Oh come on Amane!" said Kurenai. "Why don't you just go say something to this guy?" Amane went into nervous mode.

"I-I can't p-possibly approach h-him..." blurted Amane. "H-He would t-think I'm w-weird or something."

"I could help you if you told me who he was. When he sees my puppy dog eyes, he'll do whatever I say." Kurenai comically made an innocent look to Amane and put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. "I'll just use this look and make him like you. It would be a done deal."

"Is that what you want to do Asuma?" teased Amane. Kurenai immediately blushed and tried to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Kurenai putting her hands on her face in embarrassment. "Me and Asuma? No way! Never! He's not really my type you know?" Amane could tell she was lying.

"Geez Kurenai, you're about as good at lying as I am."

"Whatever," said Kurenai still blushing. "Now would you please tell your best friend who you like?" Amane looked like she was thinking while she poked her index fingers together.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, but this is top-secret. I haven't told anybody."

"Okay, now can you just say it."

"He's that older guy you saw yesterday with the spiky yellow hair," said Amane in total nervous mode again. "You know... Minato Namakaze."

/Flashback

Kurenai took a slight smile at the memory of her friends crush on the future Fourth Hokage, Minato. Even though Kurenai knew Amane later fell in love and married Hiashi and Minato fell for Kushina, it was still pretty funny to think about. Kurenai snapped out of her childhood daydream and remembered it was her turn to do the introduction. Kurenai cleared out her throat and began speaking.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like octopus and wasabi. I never really had a taste for cakes. My future goal is..." Kurenai thought about and realized she didn't really have a legitimate goal. I mean of course she wanted to be a good ninja but that's something every ninja wants to be right? What do I want she thought. "Sorry but I don't really have a legitimate future goal." The three Genin looked at her in confusion.

"Oh come on sensei," said Kiba. "There's absolutely nothing you want later in life?" Kurenai thought about it, then it finally came to her.

"I guess my goal would have to be to live the rest of my life with a nice and healthy family to call my own. I know that's not really ninja related but..."

"I-I think it's a good goal Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata.

"I agree," said Shino. "That's because-"

"We get it Shino," said Kiba stopping Shino from carrying on.

"Just wanted to make sure. Why you a-"

"Shino!"

"You two are like brothers already," said Kurenai. "Okay, now that introductions are done, it's time to get down business. The survival exercise."

"Survival exercise?" said Kiba. "I thought we were done with that stuff."

"This is a special exercise. You guys probably won't be happy with this news but out of the twenty-seven graduates only about nine will be recognized as Genin, while the others will be sent back to the academy. If you do the math, this is a test that will have at least a sixty-six percent failing rate or higher." All three of them looked shocked and horrified. They probably figured that since they made it out of the academy they were Genin no matter what. Kurenai could only imagine what's going through their heads now. Who knows how their clans would view them if they got sent back to the academy. Hinata already has it so rough, but Kurenai had to be fair and judge them.

"That's bogus!" said Kiba. "That's completely unfair!"

"I said you wouldn't be happy with the news. It may seem harsh but trust me, you're time as a ninja is going to be even harder."

"What was the graduation exam for if this was in store for us?" said Shino.

"That was to simply decide who has a chance of becoming a Genin."

"You've got to be joking," said Kiba. Even Akamaru looked uneasy.

"So if we fail, we'll be sent back to the academy and we'll have to go over all the material again." said Hinata softly.

"Yes Hinata. I'll be the one that chooses whether you pass or fail. You are to bring your ninja gear to this spot at six in the morning. Tardiness will not be tolerated." They all looked like they were thinking to themselves. They were probably mentally preparing for tomorrow. They were also thinking about the harsh consequences if they were to fail. Kurenai honestly hoped that they would all pass the test successfully. She felt an early connection with her first ever student. Especially Hinata. "I wish all of you good luck. Now you are all dismissed!"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei," they all said in unison. They all took off towards the Leaf and Kurenai decided to stay a bit longer.

'Each one of them is special in their own way,' thought Kurenai. 'If they manage to pass, they could really be the breakout team this year. Who knows, I might even put them in the Chunin Exams if they really blow me away. I guess only time will tell.' Kurenai closed her eyes as she sat down and listened to the beautiful sounds of the forest and the waterfall. She then began to think about Amane and Hinata.

'I really hope Hinata passes,' thought Kurenai. 'It would kill me to send her back to the academy. The poor thing already goes through so much already. Although, I really do wonder who she wants to be acknowledged by.'

Kurenai thought about Hinata's blush, and decided she was definitely talking about a boy, The question was who? She thought about Amane's crush on Minato. Then, for some reason Minato's blond hair reminded her of that hyperactive blonde boy, Naruto. Kurenai laughed at the thought of both mother and daughter liking two blonde haired boys. She admitted that Minato was a looker and was cool. Naruto was just a boy who played various pranks and was spontaneous and hot-headed in his actions. Even though Kurenai was one of the few villagers that didn't hate Naruto, she still couldn't see the charm. The boy wears bright orange for goodness sake!

"There's no way Hinata could like Naruto," Kurenai decided as she continued her enjoyment of the sounds in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. So Hinata's mom, Amane, had originally liked Naruto's dad, Minato. Irony at its finest. In all honesty Amane and Minato's relationship will be explored more later on.**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	7. Survival Not For The Fittest

**Author's Note: We are back to Hinata's point of view ladies and gentlemen. Plus we get some action this chapter, start the party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Survival Not For The Fittest<p>

Hinata was finding it hard to keep her cool. She thought she was done with the academy. When Iruka handed her that headband she had completely ruled out that it could be taken away from her. Hinata knew that if she had to tell her father she was going to be sent back to the clan, he might dismiss her completely out of shame and embarrassment. If this had been something like a written test or a jutsu test she would be a little calmer. However, Kurenai said it would be a survival exercise. Hinata hoped it would just be a test on fundamentals, like shuriken throwing and stealth.

"Lady Hinata," said Ko. "Are you well?" Hinata realized she had just been sitting there looking at her breakfast the entire time.

"Yes," replied Hinata. "I'm just a little nervous."

"You shouldn't be. You'll probably do the best out of your team."

"Thank you, Ko."

"By the way, I came to tell you that the reparations for those two adults have been completed. I have to say Lady Hinata; I didn't know you could be so, tricky." Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"I-It was an accident."

"I'm just teasing Lady Hinata. Good luck on your test." Ko then bowed and walked away as Hinata waved. Hinata got her backpack full of the necessary gear for the exercise. She set off out of the Hyuga Estate and started towards her destination. Hinata's fears began rising again. She wasn't afraid for herself as much as she was afraid for Naruto.

'If Naruto fails, he'll be sent back to the academy,' thought Hinata. The pain of thinking Naruto was going to fail was painful enough the first time around. It would crush him if he had to give his headband back and return to the academy.

'Do your best Naruto...' thought Hinata.

VVV Meanwhile at Team 7's exercise... VVV

"Ha, that guy must have dropped the bells by accident," said a smirking Naruto. "All I have to do is grab it and then I pass." Naruto happily walked up to the bell thinking that he was going to pass for sure. As he was about to pick up the bell, a rope tightened around his ankle and pulled him upside down into a tree. Naruto was comically squirming as he tried desperately to reach for the bell on the ground. Kakashi walked up and then sighed at his student's stupidity before retrieving the bell.

"Think before you move, or you're going to regret it," said Kakashi. "Also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it." Naruto squirmed angrily while he was hanging upside down.

'He is so uncool,' thought Sakura.

"Loser," mumbled Sasuke.

VVV

'I'm sure he's doing fine,' thought Hinata. She kept to her path until the testing area came into view. Kurenai was already waiting along with Shino. Hinata looked for Kiba and Akamaru but they apparently hadn't shown up yet.

"Hinata, I'm glad to see you made it," said Kurenai. "You didn't see Kiba did you?"

On cue, Kiba and Akamaru came into view. They were clearly in a rush. Hinata figured he probably overslept. He did it all the time at the academy. When he finally came to a stop he was breathing heavily. "I'm here sensei," said Kiba. "I almost overslept if it wasn't for my sister."

"As long as your here, it doesn't matter. Let's get down to business." Kurenai pulled out two roses and then stuck them firmly in her hair. "Your test will be to try and get one of these roses. If you can successfully take one, you automatically pass. You have until noon to take one."

"So, we're going to be fighting you right?" said Shino.

"That's correct. Unless you come at me with the intent to kill, you'll never get one."

"Heh, now this is a test I can get into," said Kiba smiling.

'This is very bad,' thought Hinata. 'I have trouble against people my age, and now you're telling me I have to fight a Jonin. Both Kiba and Shino are better than me at this. I've never attacked with the intent to kill before...'

"Now if there are no questions... begin!" Hinata and Shino wasted no time retreating for cover. One of the essentials of any ninja is to first scout out your opponent to gather information on their abilities. Of course, there were people who prefer a more direct approach... like Kiba.

"What's wrong Kiba?" said Kurenai. "You're not going to use this opportunity to take cover?"

"Please! There's no need. I know your specialty is Genjutsu. That means you're going to be lacking in the Taijutsu department, am I right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement as he got ready for a fight.

"Is that so?" said Kurenai.

"Come on Akamaru!" Kiba proceeded to throw a red pill at Akamaru. Once Akamaru ate it his fur began changing red.

"Soldier pills," said Kurenai. "You're looking to increase your chakra from the get go."

"Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!" In a puff of smoke there were two Kibas, both snarling and ready for combat.

"Let's go Akamaru!" They both charged at Kurenai with the fastest speed that Hinata's ever seen. They used quick claw like scratches and punches but Kurenai seemed to be evading them all. hey tried getting on either side of her for a simultaneous attack, but Kurenai once again dodged the attack.

'Despite being proficient in Genjutsu, she is very quick,' thought Hinata. 'So this is a Jonin...' Kiba and Akamaru continued their barrages of melee attacks with Kurenai slipping through each one.

"The Inuzuka pride themselves in swarming their enemy with lighting fast attacks. Is this all you have to offer Kiba?" Kiba was clearly getting frustrated by Kurenai's words. Hinata could tell when somebody was trying to insult you because her Hyuga instructors did it constantly. Kurenai seemed like she was egging Kiba on to break his limits and go all out.

"Okay then, how about this!" Kiba and Akamaru got in a wolf like stance and then pounced at Kurenai at the same time with the greatest speed yet. "Fang Over Fang!" Their attack was not only fast but had range to it also. Hinata gasped as the move made contact with Kurenai and sent her crashing to the ground. Kiba stood up and laughed in triumph. "How was that sensei? Sorry to get rough, but I'm never going back to the academy." Kiba went to take a rose out of Kurenai hair when suddenly...

"Naive," said Kurenai who suddenly appeared behind Kiba and Akamaru.

"How the-" started Kiba before he took a look at the Kurenai he struck down to find out she wasn't there.

"Genjutsu. It was already activated by the time you started attacking me. You were so concerned in hurting me, you never considered that I had put you under a Genjutsu."

"How could I be so careless..." Akamaru, who had already transformed back into himself, was backing away in fear.

"Your penalty will be that you'll be put under a Genjutsu for an hour," said Kurenai making hand seals at incredible speed. Before Kiba or Akamaru could do anything, they had both fell flat on the ground from being consumed by Kurenai's Genjutsu. Hinata used her Byakugan and saw that it was a powerful Genjutsu.

'As long as I have my Byakugan activated, she can't unwarily put me under a Genjutsu,' thought Hinata praising her clan's eye technique. Hinata saw that Shino was actually approaching Kurenai next. Hinata found it easy to believe Kiba approached her face to face, but Shino?

"So you're up next Shino."

"That would be correct sensei."

"I hope you're not going to recklessly charge at me too."

"Not at all. That's because... that's not my style." Hinata felt an eerie presence in the air. It was confirmed when she saw a whirlpool of insect circle around Kurenai trapping her.

"When did you-" started Kurenai.

"While you were fighting Kiba," finished Shino. "I was focusing my insects to home in on you so they can swarm you. Not only is your visibility gone, but my bugs will slowly eat away at your chakra until you are worn out. What will happen next is I will take the rose. Why you ask? It's because I need it to pass."

Hinata actually didn't mind Shino's long speech because he looked kind of cool doing it. Not only had he trapped Kurenai, but if the insects ate all of her chakra she will no longer be able to fight back. Hinata confirmed with her Byakugan that there was no Genjutsu active. Hinata didn't see a way Kurenai could get out of this one. Suddenly, this strong wind started blowing and then a bunch of red petals began falling from the sky. Hinata and Shino were both confused. They had come from out of nowhere. Hinata quickly panicked as she realized what just happened.

'She can still use her Genjutsu?' Hinata thought. Shino's insects scattered around in confusion. They were probably confused at the fact that they lost their target. Kurenai appeared behind Shino and proceeded to use the same Genjutsu she used on Kiba.

"I don't need to be able to see to put you under Genjutsu Shino," said Kurenai. "As long as I can make seals, I can use Genjutsu strong enough to affect you. I have to admit that if you were at Jonin level, it might have been over for me." Hinata internally thanked her ability to hide her presence. It was only her left. Kiba and Shino would both be unconscious for a while. She racked her brains to find a reasonable solution.

'I could just keep hiding and wait for an opportunity,' thought Hinata. 'But she's constantly on guard and I have to make a move eventually. As long as I have my Byakugan, I'll be safe from her Genjutsu. Still, I should play it safe with shadow clones.' Hinata made two clones and waited for the best opportunity to jump into action. Hinata could tell Kurenai was trying to sense where she was but was having trouble.

"If you can hear me Hinata, you have great talent in hiding your presence. However, you have to act eventually. Even if your Byakugan can protect you from my Genjutsu, you can't sit back and relax." It wasn't like Hinata to attack first but she knew there was no other way. She tried to look deep down and find the strength to do this.

'I can do this,' thought Hinata. 'Naruto wouldn't back down and neither will I!'

Hinata saw her opportunity and launched into action. One of her clones was running towards Kurenai back side while another threw some shuriken. Kurenai dodged the shuriken and gave a harsh kick to the clone Hinata approaching her. She had a surprised look when it turned out to be a clone.

"Impressive Hinata. Where ever did you learn such advanced Ninjutsu?" Instead of a reply Hinata threw some more shuriken to knock Kurenai off-balance. After that, she jumped into action and readied her attack.

"Palm Heel Strike!" said Hinata launching her attack at Kurenai.

"Too slow!" She not only dodged, she grabbed both her arms and slammed her on the ground. It turned out to be another clone.

'As I suspected...' thought Kurenai. 'So where is the r-?' Her thought was stopped by the sense of danger behind her. Hinata had gotten within length of her. 'She hides her presence that well?' thought Kurenai.

"Gentle Step Twin Palms!" said Hinata taking that crucial first step forward and hitting her palms in Kurenai stomach. 'I did it!' thought Hinata. Her happiness was crushed when a log took Kurenai's place.

"Substitution?" Before she could think anymore she saw, with her Byakugan, the kunai coming at her. She dodged and was met with Kurenai appearing as quick as a flash right beside her and launching a kick. Hinata blocked with her left arm as she tried to hit her with her right palm. Kurenai saw this coming and pushed back, creating space between them.

"You're fairing pretty well Hinata, but it looks like your stamina is about to run out." Hinata couldn't argue. Using her shadow clones was tiresome enough. She also launched multiple palm techniques and had to keep her Byakugan activated at all times or she would fall prey to Kurenai's Genjutsu.

"Now, let's see just how good your Taijutsu is." Kurenai came again with a barrage of kicks and punches. All Hinata could do was dodge and block.

'She is a Genjutsu type, so how is it possible that her Taijutsu is so good?' thought Hinata. 'Maybe it's just me...'

"Come on Hinata, you can do better! Show me the power of a Hyuga!"

'Is she trying to encourage me?' thought Hinata. 'Why would she-' She was interrupted by a kick to her gut. The pain caused her to collapse and made her Byakugan deactivate.

"I'm disappointed Hinata, I guessed that Shino and Kiba wouldn't get the meaning of this test, but I hoped you would catch on."

"True... meaning?" said Hinata in confusion. Before she could think any further, Kurenai made some seals and the next thing Hinata knew, she blacked out. When Hinata came to she, was lying on the ground. She looked up in the sky and saw the sun was higher. She was running out of time.

'I have to...' thought Hinata. Hinata then remembered the words Kurenai said to her. 'I'm disappointed Hinata. I guessed that Shino and Kiba wouldn't get the meaning of this test, but I hoped you would catch on.

'The true meaning of the test...' thought Hinata. 'Maybe trying your best to get a rose isn't the solution...' Hinata analyzed the situation as best she could. They had to fight somebody who was obviously way stronger than them. Not only that, she was trying pretty hard not to let herself get caught. Surely they don't expect a rookie to be able to take down a Jonin. As a matter of fact, the only way they could even hope to succeed is if they attack together... wait a minute!

'Could the answer be...' thought Hinata. 'Teamwork?' It started to make sense. The fact that they had to fight somebody above their rank. That they were on three-man squads based on which people could be more efficient with each other. The only thing that was confusing her was there were only two roses. However, she thought that could be a trick. 'Could it be?' thought Hinata. 'This is the only hope we have.'

Hinata got up, used her Byakugan, and went to search for Kiba and Shino. She also kept a lookout for Kurenai. Kiba had already gone back on the offensive while Shino was taking cover nearby. 'I have to tell those two, I hope they listen to me. Above all, I just hope I'm right.' thought Hinata as she dashed towards her teammates.

Thanks to the power of the Byakugan, Hinata could see that Kiba was stubbornly still on the offensive. She could tell that Kurenai was just toying with him. 'I need to get to him before he gets put under Genjutsu again...' thought Hinata. 'I can get Shino to get us some cover.' She searched for Shino, and found him sitting in a tree looking at the fight. Hinata sped towards him an approached the tree.

"Shino."

"What is it? I have to-"

"Teamwork," Hinata quickly said.

"What?"

"It's just a guess, but I think the purpose for this test is to work as a team." Hinata tried to tell what he was thinking, but it was difficult because he always had the same expression.

"How did you come to this?"

"Well, it's the fact we were put on three-man squads," said Hinata. "If they wanted us to compete, putting us on teams would be meaningless. Also, Kurenai-sensei told me that she was disappointed that we haven't gotten the true meaning of the test."

"Hmm, if you don't count the fact there are two roses, it makes sense. I'm impressed by your deductive skills Hinata."

"Thank you."

"What plan did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you could make some cover for Kiba so that we can all retreat and explain the situation to him."

"If I use my insects for cover, she would just use Genjutsu on us."

"With my Byakugan, I will be able to see if we are under Genjutsu."

"You continue to impress Hinata. Let's do this." Hinata was surprised at Shino's cooperative and supportive attitude.

"Hopefully Kiba will be just as easy to persuade," added Hinata.

"I wouldn't count on it. That's because he very obstinate." Kiba and Akamaru were still trying to land a blow on Kurenai when Hinata looked at them again.

"You can just dodge forever sensei!"

"This is getting boring Kiba," answered Kurenai. "I've given enough chances. It's time to go under Genjutsu again."

"Crap..." said Kiba.

"Now Shino!" said Hinata. Shino insects swarmed to Kurenai with the purpose of blocking her vision. Hinata used this opportunity to grab Kiba and try to get him to follow.

"Hinata what are you-" asked Kiba.

"Please Kiba, you need to follow." Kiba and Akamaru reluctantly followed Hinata as they met up with Shino and sprinted to create space between them and Kurenai. After a minute, Hinata decided it was safe to stop and happily deactivated her Byakugan because she was getting exhausted.

"We're safe for now," said Hinata.

"What's the big idea?" asked Kiba. Shino explained Hinata idea thoroughly to Kiba. "Working together? Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only thing I could think of," answered Hinata.

"I wonder..." questioned Kiba.

"Kiba!" said Shino so suddenly that Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru jumped. "We're running out of time. Your teammate Hinata has a good idea and needs our help. Have faith in your comrades!" Hinata and Kiba looked at Shino wide-eyed. Hinata gained respect for Shino. Not only did he think of her as a comrade, but he was quick to have faith in her.

"Shino..."

"Geez, alright already. So what's the plan?" The three went over possible strategies against Kurenai. In the end. it was Shino's plan they agreed to doing. They were surprised at Shino's tactility ability. When they finally memorized the plan they got ready to go into action.

"I hope we're right about this," said Kiba. "It still could come down to who gets a rose."

"Right," said Shino.

"It's okay, if you two can grab the roses..." Hinata softly said. Kiba and Shino looked at her as if she were a stranger. "If the plan goes right I won't have a chance to grab one anyway..."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," said Shino. "If there is nothing else-"

"Hold it," said Kiba. "I need to say something."

"What is it Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"I always thought that you were just a fragile girl and I thought Shino was weird but, you guys are kind of alright... I guess." Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata could tell that this was Kiba's tough guy way of saying that he was glad they are friends. "You guys better not tell anyone about this!" said Kiba baring his fangs.

"Of course not," giggled Hinata.

"Your secret is safe," said Shino. "It's because your comrades can keep secrets."

"Let's pass this damn test and become Genin!" yelled Kiba sticking his arm out.

"Yes," replied Hinata putting her arm out.

"Of course," said Shino. "Why you ask-"

"Bug nerd, just stick your arm out." said Kiba.

"Humph," grunted Shino sticking his arm out. "Now go to your positions." They all took off to their spots. Hinata prepared herself. If this was going to work, they would all need to be in synch. Shino and Kiba took their places around the area were Kurenai was. Hinata took her spot, which was in front of Kurenai.

"Hinata. Did you enjoy the Genjutsu?"

"It gave me time to think sensei."

"I hope you don't still think that just because you have your Byakugan, you're going to win."

'I can do this,' thought Hinata. 'Self-confidence.' Hinata charged at Kurenai sticking her palms out ready to attack.

"That method again huh." Before Hinata could get there, Shino's insect were launching at Kurenai from above. 'Two way attack,' thought Kurenai. Kurenai blocked Hinata and then braced herself against Shino's insects. 'All they can do is swarm me again.' thought Kurenai. As Shino's bugs got closer they started to part, revealing Kiba coming at Kurenai with Fang Over Fang.

"A trick," said Kurenai. "I don't have time to move." Kurenai block as Kiba's attack knocked her backed a few feet. Hinata was ready to hit her with a palm strike until Kurenai miraculously shifted her momentum into a kick to Hinata abdomen. She dissipated, revealing to Kurenai she just hit a clone.

"Just as I thought. I bet Kiba is going to attack my blind spot next." Surely enough, Kiba and Akamaru were about to tackle Kurenai. Kurenai dodged and delivered a kick to Akamaru knocking him unconscious. She then went up to Kiba and delivered a punch that brought him to his knee.

"Such a shame. I'm impressed that you guys are finally working together. However, your plan isn't good enough. You're now going to be put under Genjutsu for the rest of the test. Is there anything you want to say before I do?"

"Yeah." Kiba smiled and then a cloud of smoke erupted around him. When it cleared Hinata was there with her Byakugan activated.

"Genjutsu won't work on the Byakugan, sensei."

"What the-" started Kurenai. Before she could say anything else, Hinata launched her attack. Kurenai knew that she had been fooled into getting close to Hinata so she could hit her with Gentle Fist.

"Double Palm Heel Strike!" said Hinata digging her palms into Kurenai. Kurenai hit the ground with Hinata palms still in contact with her. "Sorry sensei, but as long as my palms are in these spots, you won't be able to move or mold your chakra."

"How did you do it?" asked Kurenai.

"The Kiba that came at you with Fang Over Fang was real. The purpose was to hit you towards my clone so that you would be focused on that. While you were, I switched places with the real Kiba and used transformation. After you hit Akamaru, I knew you would try to get close to me and put me under Genjutsu. When you got close enough, evading my attack was near impossible."

"That's an impressive plan Hinata."

"Shino thought of most of it."

"You three...have grown in such a short time." Kurenai began to smile. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru came up to where Hinata was.

"Quick, grab the roses you two."

"No," exclaimed Kiba.

"I agree," added Shino. "It's all or none with us."

"You two..." said Hinata feeling immense gratitude towards her teammates. Kurenai began laughing as her form disappeared in smoke.

"It was a clone the whole time?" said Kiba. "Crap!" In another puff of smoke the real Kurenai appeared before them with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations," exclaimed Kurenai. "You all pass!"

"Huh?" all three of them said.

"You all managed to get the purpose of this test. One of the most important things for any shinobi is teamwork. If you guys would have kept attacking my clone individually, you would have failed. Just out of curiosity, which one of you figured it out first?"

"Hinata, sensei," answered Shino.

"It was partly because of the hint you, I mean your clone gave me."

"Nonetheless, I'm very proud to call you my students. I saw each one of you mature a little with my own eyes. Kiba, you learned that planning can be more efficient than brute force. Shino, you learned that solitude isn't the best route. Hinata, you learned to have faith in your decisions and to have some confidence." Hinata smiled when she did realize she was more confident than usual for this test.

"Again, congratulations! Team 8 starts their first assignment tomorrow!"

"Awesome! We did it Akamaru!"

"Looks like were finally Genin," said Shino.

Hinata nodded in happiness. Finally, she was a ninja. All that time in the academy and all those struggles finally bear fruit. 'I finally did it mother, and Naruto,' thought Hinata.

"I'll see you guy's tomorrow," said Kurenai. "Hinata, you stay here. There's something we need to talk about." Hinata wondered what Kurenai wanted as she watched Kiba and Shino go back towards the village.

"Yes sensei?"

"How do you feel about being a ninja?"

"I'm happy. I can finally begin working towards my goal."

"Hinata... I wanted you on my team more than anyone."

"Why me?" said Hinata in wonder.

"It's a promise I made to your mother." Hinata looked at Kurenai in shock.

"You knew my mother?"

"Knew her? We were best friends since before I was little. I even saw you the day you were born. The day I made that promise."

Flashback

"She's beautiful Amane," said Kurenai holding Hinata for the first time. "Why did you name her Hinata?" Amane sat up in her hospital bed and looked at the sunlight coming from the window.

"She seemed to like sunlight. I also wanted my little girl to know she is my sunshine."

"It's a nice name."

"Didn't you want a child Kurenai?"

"I wanted a son one day. I don't know why but having a son always seemed like a nice thing." Amane giggled and closed her eyes.

"Don't you mean having Asuma's son always seemed like a nice thing?" teased Amane. Kurenai blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Kurenai looking away. "I keep telling you there is nothing between us."

"Whatever you say Kurenai."

"So...who have you selected to be her godmother?"

"Anko of course."

"Say what!?"

"I'm just kidding. Would you like to be her-"

"Well...since you asked so nicely," said Kurenai. "I can't say no." Amane put her hand to her mouth to hold back her giggles.

"Thanks Kurenai."

"By the way," said Kurenai with a more serious tone. "Is it true that "they" might come after her." Amane looked serious which Kurenai didn't see often.

"It's just a suspicion," said Amane. "Since you're young I don't really want to say, but I'll tell you a little. They never came after Hiashi. I fear though because Hinata is a special case. She has the same kind of chakra as the Hyuga clan's founder. Her eyes are probably going to be the same too."

"You have to be kidding..." said Kurenai taking a good look at Hinata.

"Kurenai, she is most likely going to struggle in her early years. I know Hiashi is going to try his hardest to make her into the heir. I predict it would probably be hard for her. If something happens to me-"

"Don't say that Amane."

"If something were to happen to me, look after her in my place. Even if it's not me, I want Hinata to have a motherly figure in her life."

"Promise me."

"Amane."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

/Flashback

Kurenai told her only about the promise. She left out the parts about her being special and about her possibly being targeted.

"My mother made you promise that?" said Hinata with tears coming down. Kurenai walked over to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember this Hinata. Your mother loves you. Your father does to, it's just that he's having a hard time right now."

"Yes," said Hinata wiping her tears. "Thank you sensei."

"Of course. See you tomorrow Hinata."

"Yes." Hinata walked back towards her house, as she was being barraged with thoughts about her mother and godmother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	8. Overcast

**Author's Note: I now have a new goal in life. By the end this story will have at least 1000 in reviews, follows, and favorites. Maybe if I'm lucky I can break into the 2,000's. Then maybe the 3000's and then-**

**I'm getting too carried away aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Overcast<p>

Kurenai was dashing through the trees with the up most precision. To her left was Shino, and to her right was Kiba. Hinata was in the front of the pack.

'They're all in place,' thought Kurenai.

"Sensei, it's getting close," said Hinata.

"Good. All of you get ready. Once it's in sight, we will all make our move."

"Right!" they all said in unison.

A few seconds later, the target came into her view. The rare silver-winged hawk was still low enough to the ground for the plan to work. Their mission was to retrieve hawk before the day's end. Even thought it was just a D-ranked mission, it was proving to be a pain. Kurenai knew if they messed this up, their chance to catch the hawk would be over. Kiba and Shino's job is to alter the hawk's path so that Hinata can swoop in and grab it. If Kurenai wanted she could retrieve the bird herself, but she wanted her students to pass this on their own.

"Okay sensei, we're in position," said Shino.

"On three, execute the plan," replied Kurenai. "One...Two...Three!" Kiba and Shino both launched after the hawk making it alter its course in front of Hinata.

"Now Hinata!" screamed Kiba. Hinata launched after the bird, only to miss her mark and go flying down into a bush.

'Oh no,' thought Kurenai as she watched the hawk soar high in the sky out of reach. 'Not only is it too high, but it's going to get dark soon. This mission is over.' The three went to go help Hinata out of the bushes. When they finally got her out, she put her head down in shame as she was picking grass out of her hair.

"Man Hinata," said Kiba. "That's the third mission this week we failed because you didn't execute right."

"I'm sorry." softly said Hinata.

"Come on guys," said Kurenai. "It's getting dark. Let's go back to the village." While they were going back to the village Kurenai kept looking at Hinata to see how she was doing. As usual, she looked depressed.

'Hinata...' thought Kurenai. Ever since Hinata became a Genin, she has struggled during her mission. In total, Team 8 has only completed two D-rank missions and has failed three others. Hinata struggled with her execution on all five missions. The courage and brilliance Hinata showed during the exam seemed to be fading with each day.

'It's time I have a talk with her,' thought Kurenai. When they finally reached the village Kurenai told Kiba and Shino they could turn in for the day. However, she told Hinata to follow her. She wanted to try to find out what the problem is. Kurenai decided to take her to one of her favorite shops where they sold sweets. Kurenai knew Hinata liked sweets so it was an easy choice. It's not like she could take her to a bar or something. After the two went to a table and then ordered, began speaking.

"Hinata, what's been the problem?"

"I don't know sensei."

"Is it that the missions aren't to your liking?"

"It's not that."

"Are the strategies to hard or confusing?"

"That's not it."

"Tell me Hinata. What's the problem?" Hinata looked down as if she was trying to answer that question herself.

"I understand the plans and strategies perfectly. It's just that when it comes time to do it..." Kurenai began to understand the problem. In terms of intelligence, Hinata was smarter than Kiba and Shino. Her problem is that she needs to work on her fundamentals. To put it simply, she needed to work on her physical attributes.

'Since Hinata probably hasn't been properly trained, because of her stuck up Hyuga instructors, she struggles with those types of things,' thought Kurenai. 'She needs someone to show her how to perform during game time.' Kurenai wanted to help Hinata herself, but she had a better idea. Luckily, Team 8 will have a two-day break because Shino's clan had an annual event coming up. Kurenai could use that time to have a certain somebody aid her with Hinata's training.

"Hinata, I want you to report to my house at noon."

"Hmm? I thought we didn't have any missions for a couple of days."

"We don't, but I'm going to help you try an overcome your struggles. I also have someone else that's going to help, maybe."

"Who sensei?"

"If everything goes right you'll find out tomorrow. Got it?" said Kurenai with a wink.

"Yes and thank you sensei. I know I can be a bother..."

"Nonsense! You just need proper guidance. If I could, I would go down to the Hyuga Estate and give those stuck up jerks a piece of my mind." Kurenai playfully held up her fist and flexed her arm. Hinata started giggling as their sweets finally arrived.

"I love sweets," said Hinata. "My mom and I would eat these all the time..." Kurenai and Hinata had an unintentional moment of silence. Kurenai hastily tried to change the mood.

"Hey, let's dig in!"

"Yes."

As Kurenai was eating, she kept thinking about tomorrow. 'Don't worry Hinata. I'll help you with your confidence during missions, I promise.' thought Kurenai.

VVV The Next Day at the Hyuga Estate... VVV

"Again!"

Hinata got off the ground and charged at her opponent again. She was doing a morning sparring session, with one her instructors overlooking. Hinata was sparring against some boy she didn't know from the branch family. He looked like he didn't want to be there either,

"No Hinata!" said the instructor. "Widen your stance and put more force in your thrusts." Hinata charged again and the boy blocked her palm strikes. Hinata's instructor sighed.

"Since you seem to be completely incapable of performing on offense, let's test your defense."

"Yes," Hinata replied. She didn't even flinch at insults from her instructors anymore. She has gotten so many, she was pretty much expecting them now. Even when she did things right, they would still always find fault in something.

"Boy, I want you attack her with simple strikes."

"Yes sir," He came at Hinata with some palm strikes like he was told. Hinata didn't really have a problem blocking them. Of course, the instructor did his best to find fault with Hinata's blocks. If it wasn't a problem with her stance, it was a problem with her form. Thankfully, because of the meeting with Kurenai, Hinata could stop early.

"I guess that's it for today Hinata," said the instructor. "Try not to be too much of a disappointment next time."

"Yes," replied Hinata as she started walking to the kitchen. She went to go get an apple from the fruit basket when she saw somebody else was already there, which was her sister Hanabi. She appeared to be putting away a dish. Hanabi didn't glance in Hinata's direction as she began to walk out.

'My sister and I haven't talked in a long time. I should say hello.' As Hanabi got closer, Hinata put on a friendly smile and closed her eyes.

"Hello Hanabi." Hanabi's expression remained unchanged as she walked past Hinata with her eyes still facing forward.

"Hello sister," bluntly replied Hanabi. She turned down the hallway, leaving Hinata alone.

'Hanabi...' thought Hinata. 'Why are you like this?' Hinata doesn't know why she thought that. She already knew the answer. Her sister was a victim of the Hyuga lifestyle. It's the lifestyle that tries its best to suppress your normal nature and replace it with the ideal Hyuga attitude. As far as Hinata knows, the only people who weren't affected were her and Ko. 'Hanabi, I've let you become a victim of our clan. I'm sorry mother. I'm failing at my job to protect my sister.'

When Hanabi was born, Hinata was very excited at the idea of having a little sister. A person she could share secrets with and play games. If either of them had a problem, they could just go to each other and talk about it. These sisterly elements didn't apply to Hinata and Hanabi at all. Ever since Amane's death, Hanabi has started to adopt Hiashi's attitude. More so now that Hanabi is being personally trained by him. Hinata remembered a time when Hanabi was friendly. She was three years old and it was months before Amane's death.

Flashback

"Plant the seeds there Hanabi," said Amane helping Hanabi plant the seed. "You can water it now Hinata."

"Yes mother," happily replied Hinata. The three were planting flowers in their family garden. It was a favorite pastime of Amane and Hinata. They were also having fun teaching Hanabi how to plant flowers. Amane was showing her how deep to bury them and to plant in an organized fashion so that it looks better when they bloom.

"Remember Hanabi, it's crucial that you don't put it too deep," said Amane giving Hanabi instructions.

"You also don't want to make it too shallow."

"Okay... how about that?" said Hanabi.

"Perfect."

"Look Hinata, I did it!"

"Good job," replied Hinata.

"Okay Hanabi, it's time to stop for today." said Amane. "We can continue tomorrow."

"Yay!" Hanabi ran into the house leaving Hinata and her mother alone.

"That little one has so much energy," said Amane.

"Yeah."

"Hinata, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes mother?"

"There is going to come a time when your sister is going to have to train in the Gentle Fist just like you. When that happens, I want you to make sure she doesn't become a victim of the Hyuga lifestyle."

"I'll try, but I don't know how much I can do."

"Don't be modest. You've still managed to be your own person even if it's not Hyuga like, right?"

"That's because of you mother." Amane giggled at Hinata's statement.

"I guess I am a bit of a rebel aren't I? At least that's what your father says." It was Hinata's turn to start giggling. "However Hinata, there will come a time when Hanabi will need you. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't become a mindless main branch puppet."

"Okay mother. I won't let you down."

/Flashback

Hinata felt terrible that she was failing in doing something she told her mom that she would try to do. Hanabi seemed to be a shell of what she was when their mother was around. It's almost as if her personality was sucked out of her and replaced like a broken light bulb. It wasn't too much of a shock though. Even before their mom's death, Hanabi seemed to spend most of her time with their dad.

Hinata remembered the jokes Amane made about how Hanabi probably liked spending time with Hiashi because she had more of his features and Hinata liked hanging out with her mother because she shared most of her features. Sadly, Hinata feels that Hanabi may have been sad when their mom passed because she never really got to know her well like Hinata did. Sometimes Hinata had to take lessons in reading emotions without her Byakugan. The emotions she read from Hanabi seemed odd at times.

The emotion Hinata thinks she sees is... jealousy or maybe, envy.

Hinata was snapped out of her deep thought when she remembered about her meeting with Kurenai. She quickly ate her apple and went to meet her sensei. When she arrived in front of her house, Kurenai looked like she was just coming out herself.

"Hinata? Why are you early?"

"Sorry, but my lessons finished early and I figured I would just wait for you here."

"That's okay. I was just about to come get you so we could go talk the person I would like to help you. Let's go."

"Okay." Hinata was about to start walking when Kurenai stuck out her arm.

"Since we're going to the same place, how about a little race over rooftops?"

"Me race you?" Hinata looked confused. Why would Kurenai want to race her?

"Don't worry. I won't go at full speed. Also, if you can beat me, I'll tell you a story about your mother."

"Um, well... okay."

"Our target is the main gates of the village. Luckily, my house is in the middle of the village so it won't be too long."

"Got it." Hinata doubted she could beat her sensei but she wanted to see how close she could come.

"On your mark...get set...go!" They took off, jumping off the ground onto the nearest rooftop. They were taking different paths to the gates over the rooftops. Hinata used her Byakugan to see where her sensei was. She was a little farther than her.

'I'm going to lose at this rate...' thought Hinata. 'I really wanted to hear that story but I'm just not good enough.' She began to feel the doubt and insecurity she felt all hours of the day. Then a certain blonde knucklehead popped into her head. 'That's right. Naruto wouldn't give up and neither will I.'

"I can do this!"

Hinata started to bawl her fists and narrow her eyes. She felt a strange feeling in her gut. The same feeling when she spoke out for Naruto in front of Iruka and Mizuki. The same feeling when she charged Kurenai in the exam. Hinata doesn't know what happened but for a split second she felt different and then... she blacked out.

When she came to, she was standing up, right under the main gates of the village. She was totally confused. The last thing she remembered was running over the rooftops, and the next she was standing here. When she turned around, Kurenai was walking towards her looking shocked.

"Hinata... I didn't know you had that kind of speed. When I saw how far ahead you suddenly got I went at my normal speed, but you still beat me by three seconds. I'm impressed. Maybe if I would have promised you a story after every mission, you would have a perfect record." Kurenai smiled in a playfully and teasing way. It was eerily close to how Hinata's mom would do it.

"T-Thank you." Hinata didn't have a clue how she ended up here or how she was able to go as fast as Kurenai. In the end she just shock off her wonder and accepted it as a freak event.

"Well Hinata, it's time to visit the training grounds." Hinata and Kurenai began walking until they heard sounds. When they walked into the clearing she saw four people training. Two of them were near the river and the other two were near the three log posts. Hinata followed Kurenai to a man with the funniest haircut she had ever seen.

"Guy, how are you?" greeted Kurenai.

"Kurenai! I haven't spoken to you in a while. Probably busy embarrassing your youth like me and Lee."

"Right!" said Lee saluting.

Kurenai sighed at her fellow Jonin's flamboyant behavior. Hinata tried to stifle her giggles at Guy and Lee. "Look Guy, I'm going to give it to you straight. Hinata is having problems performing on missions and I wanted someone to help her. I would have done it but I feel like you're a better choice."

"Hmm," said Guy looking at Hinata. "Well I would love to help Hinata embrace the flames of her youth but I'm afraid I'm busy with my students."

"I figured, so if you'll take Hinata, I will help any number of your students with their Genjutsu or other things." Guy put his fingers to his chin in a thinking manner. Hinata could tell for some reason that he did this a lot.

"Well... Tenten specializes in ninja tools and doesn't really have the chakra control to do Genjutsu. My Lee sadly can only do Taijutsu because of his messed up chakra coils. However, he still trains his hardest in Taijutsu and he is my star pupil!" Hinata honestly didn't know what was going on when both Guy and Lee started hugging and crying like father and son. Actually, Hinata had never seen a father and son be that close.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

Hinata saw Kurenai slap her hand over her face in an attempt not to lose it. She was probably annoyed that the flamboyant duo was suddenly real emotional and that Guy still hasn't answered her question. One thing Hinata could definitely say is Guy is not like her instructors. Hinata believed for a long time that she was the only Hyuga with tear ducts, until Amane corrected her.

"Ahem!" Kurenai focused their attention back to her. "Like you were saying..."

"Oh right, sorry," said Guy wiping his tears and quickly returning to his former attitude. "Like I said, both Lee and Tenten can't learn Genjutsu and I don't think Ne-"

He was interrupted when they heard a shout behind them. She turned around to see a girl who Hinata figured was Tenten and she also saw somebody that made her eyes widen. It was Neji.

'This is Neji's team?' thought Hinata.

"100 Weapon Assault!" shouted Tenten. Tons of different weapons came raining down towards Neji. Neji simply dodged each one of them while not having to move to far from his original spot. He moved so gracefully that all Hinata and Kurenai could do is stare. When it was finally done, Neji deactivated his Byakugan and gave a quick glare to Hinata. His glare made her look away.

"Amazing," said Kurenai. "So the rumors about him are true?"

"That's right!" said Guy. "Neji is probably one of the best Genin to ever come from this village. He's a true genius. You must be proud of your clan member Hinata."

"Y-Yes."

"So Guy, you won't be able to do it?"

"Sorry Kurenai. As much as I would like to aid a fellow Jonin, I'm simply too busy. However, if you're really desperate you could always ask... her." Hinata could practically see the question mark hanging over Kurenai's head. Guy signaled with his finger to come closer. He whispered something in Kurenai's ear that Hinata and Lee couldn't hear. Kurenai's eye's widened and she stared at Guy.

"I don't know about this Guy..."

"She is more qualified than both of us Kurenai. Since her new promotion, she probably has more free time than we do. If you want someone to help with Hinata's training, this is the best option I can think of." Kurenai looked like she was giving this serious thought until she finally closed her eyes and came to a choice.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Great! If there's nothing else, I wish you and Hinata luck in embracing your youth!"

"Good luck, Kurenai-sensei and Hinata!" said Lee happily. Her first impression of Guy and Lee was that they were kind of dramatic, but they actually seemed kind of charming in and full of life way. Kurenai and Hinata said thank you and Kurenai led the way to their next destination.

"Those two were nice," said Hinata.

"They're a little too dramatic for me. I guess we're all victims of the Jonin effect."

"Jonin effect?"

"It's when someone finds a hobby to cope with the new overload of work. I started drinking more. Asuma started smoking more. As you heard, Guy never shuts up about youth. Kakashi always reads his naughty little books. Then again, all four of us started this when we were younger so I guess we're just an odd bunch." Hinata giggled at her sensei stories.

"Didn't you say you would tell me a story?"

"I'll do it after the two days are up."

"By the way sensei, I don't think Guy's team would have worked for my anyway. Neji doesn't really like me."

"Why not?"

"Ever since his father's death-"

"Say no more. I understand. Neji is a victim of the times we live in. Hopefully someday he can move past it."

"I hope so." Hinata and Kurenai walked to the far side of the Leaf. Finally, Kurenai stopped at a house Hinata has never seen.

"The person lives here?"

"That's right. Just in case this person says no Hinata, I'll help you myself. Even though I hate to admit it, this person can help you more in the two days we have than I can."

"What's this person like?"

"She may seem a little rough at first, but her methods will soften as she warms up to you. Lucky for us you're a very hard person to hate. Now wait here."

"Yes, sensei."

Kurenai knocked on the door and she was let in. Hinata couldn't see who it was that let her in. She patiently waited until her sensei came out. She wondered what this person could be like and if this person could help her. After a while, the door finally opened and Kurenai walked through.

"Sorry that took so long Hinata. Thankfully it went well so I would like to-"

"Sorry Kurenai, but I'll handle the introduction," said a new voice coming from behind Kurenai.

"Well go right ahead."

Hinata got a full view of the person as they came out the door. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She was also wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector. Hinata spotted a small pendant that looks like a snake fang, a wrist watch, and pale gray shin guards. She was also wearing a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Hinata could see she was another ninja that used her own style, just like Kurenai.

"What's up? My name is Anko Mitarashi and for the next two days, you're my little project!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**1. Thank you to anybody who has read this far. I really am happy at the buzz the story is starting to create.**

**2. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	9. Philosophies Of A Daredevil

**Author's Note: Since this chapter is from Anko's perspective, I have plenty of ideas for it. Now...if I would just write them down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Philosophies Of A Daredevil<p>

"I did it!" screamed Anko as four vipers shot out from her sleeve. "Did you see that Orochimaru- sensei? That was perfect right?"

"Very good little one," replied Orochimaru. "You have progressed so quickly in such a short time."

"It's all thanks to you sensei."

"You are my prize student...Anko." Orochimaru shot out four snakes from his arm that wrapped tightly around Anko's body.

"W-What are you doing sensei!? This hurts!"

"I'm going to give you a gift so I can show just how precious you are to me." Orochimaru had a devilish smile as he extended his neck several feet towards Anko's neck. When he reached his destination, he bared his snake-like fangs and bit Anko firmly on her neck. He kept his fangs there for a couple of seconds before finally retreating. Anko in the meantime was screaming in agony.

"Ahhhhhhh! What did you do to me sensei! Please, make it stop!"

"Don't worry my dear child. If you don't die, it will only last for about a week." Orochimaru laughed as Anko was rolling on the ground pleading with her sensei to make the pain go away.

VVV

"Ah!" screamed Anko as she raised her head from her desk. "It was the same dream again..." She was use to feeling the betrayal Orochimaru put her through. The feelings of being used and cast aside was still fresh in Anko's mind.

'I swear I'll be the one to kill him.' Anko began rubbing her shoulders when she realized that she had taken her jacket off leaving her with only her sleeveless mesh shirt and her necklace covering her upper body. She was still thinking of her former sensei when she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and the person revealed herself to be Kurenai.

"Kurenai..." started Anko. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some tea or maybe a drink? I know its early but-"

"Sorry Anko, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm here on business."

"Ugh, I hate business. It's just another word for work."

"You never change. How did you become a special Jonin by being so lazy anyways?"

"I usually push it off until the last-minute. It's a strategy that has never failed me once." Anko began cockily smiling as she plopped down in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

"Well anyway, since your promotion, you have more free time to take on assignments of your choosing right?"

"I guess. So what?"

"I would like you to help me train one of my Genin. It would only be for a couple of days and I promise to return the favor when need be."

"Why do you want my help? Can't you just train the little rug rat yourself?"

"She would benefit more if she had someone like you aid me in training her with the little free time that we have. That's why I'm swallowing my pride and asking you for help."

Anko could see Kurenai was dead serious from the stern expression she had seen her make so many times. Kurenai and Anko had always just been casually acquaintances. Sure they both were in the same graduating class but they still barely ever talked. Actually, when Anko thought about it harder, she remembered the first time she talked to Kurenai was when they had their fight in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams.

"Heh," laughed Anko.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh sorry. I was just remembering our fight and how it was never settled."

"Would you like to now?"

Anko opened her eyes and looked at Kurenai. She was giving her one of her famous glares that people feared so much. Anko began thinking about how serious she must want to help out her student to the point that she would openly challenge her. "Kurenai, what's your student's name?" The two were still glaring at each other at this point.

"Hinata Hyuga." Anko widened her eyes a bit as her interest was starting to rise.

"The Hyuga heiress?"

"Maybe," Kurenai added. "Her place as the Hyuga clan's heir is a little shaky now."

"Well those Hyuga's do have an annoying tendency to be perfectionists. They're just a bunch of squares if you ask me."

"Sadly," said Kurenai closing her eyes.

Anko suddenly remembered somebody when she thought of the name Hinata. She suddenly remembered the old friend that gave her that name. It was somebody she hadn't thought of in a while.

"She's Amane's daughter..."

"Yes."

"So are the rumors I heard about her true?"

"It hasn't been decided yet." Anko started thinking about a certain group of people the Third Hokage informed all the Jonin about. Her curiosity then went back towards Kurenai.

"Kurenai, why are you so compelled to help this girl? I get she's your student but-"

"She is my precious student and she is the spinning image of my best friend. Watching over her is the promise I made to Amane when I was young." Anko just continued to stare at Kurenai.

"Unlike you Kurenai, I don't really have any reason to help. It all sounds like a drag to me." Anko eyes immediately popped open at Kurenai as she felt the intense aura coming from her. It was so much that Anko instinctively put her hand near her kunai holster if things went south. However, Anko felt the intent fade away as Kurenai began speaking again.

"What a shame Anko. You've let your hatred for yourself and Orochimaru turn you bitter."

"Excuse me..." It was Anko turn to start emitting the violent intent. This didn't faze Kurenai at all.

"I made a promise to my friend! I came to you on the hopes that you could help, but you have to stop looking at bonds like there a curse! I don't know about you, but I'm sick of having to rely on me and only me!"

Anko looked down at the floor and she put her hands in her pockets. She started mentally reflecting on herself. She started comparing how she was when she was a Genin and how she was now. She started thinking about the radical shift on how she viewed the world. When she came back to her senses, she had her response ready for Kurenai. "Fine... I'll help the girl."

"Thank you Anko."

"I hope you know you owe me for this."

"Naturally. Now let me take you to her." Kurenai led Anko outside to Hinata. She was waiting patiently while she twiddled with her fingers. Anko had seen Hinata face before but it was the first time that they would speak.

"Sorry that took so long Hinata. Thankfully it went well so I would like to-"

"Kurenai, I'll handle the introduction."

"Well go right ahead."

Anko cleared her throat and began speaking. "What's up!? My name is Anko Mitarashi and for the next two days, you're my little project!" Anko did her signature pose and tried to look as cool as possible. The results were Hinata looking confused and Kurenai sighing.

"Man, tough crowd."

"Anko, we really need to get started."

"You mean...right now?"

"Of course."

"You're in luck. I already have something in mind. Now both of you follow me." Anko already knew where she was going to take them. There was a mountainous area not too far away where Anko trained at. This was her ideal place to train Hinata. It wasn't long before the three arrived at their destination. Anko took a deep breath of the tasty air as she came to a stop.

"We've arrived," said Anko. "Well let's not waste any time."

"What do you have planned?" asked Kurenai.

"Just leave everything to me Kurenai. I've got a good idea how I want to do this." Anko walked over to Hinata and went over her problem mentally one more time. Hinata's problem was that she quickly loses confidence during missions. Anko decided to give her a little test of her abilities.

"Tell me Hinata, how good is your chakra control?"

"Um, I guess it's decent."

"Could you scale that boulder?" Anko pointed to a giant boulder the size of a tree.

"I don't think I could, but I'll try..."

Hinata walked towards the boulder and started to run up it in a steady pace. She made it halfway before jumping off. Anko didn't think she would get it the first time. Scaling things as dense as rock can prove to be more of a challenge than a tree.

'Impressive,' thought Anko. 'They don't even teach that technique in the academy. I expected her to have good chakra control because she is a Hyuga and their clan's art requires exceptional chakra control. Then again, I guess she isn't your everyday not-so-friendly neighborhood Hyuga. How nice for her.'

"How was that Anko-sensei?" asked Hinata.

'Anko-sensei huh? I like the sound of that.' thought Anko smiling to herself.

"Anko-sensei?"

"Oh, sorry about that. That was pretty decent, but I want you to keep trying until you can get the top. Remember to focus your chakra in your feet at a balanced pace. Also, don't try to scale the whole thing at once or you'll be out here forever. Take your time, set a goal, and then go for it!"

"Yes," Hinata obediently went back to try to scale the boulder. Anko was surprised not only by Hinata's progression but by her determination.

"She sure is a hard worker."

"She always has been," added Kurenai. "Anko, what's your aim here? I was never concerned about Hinata chakra control at all. She can even make shadow clones." Anko widened her eyes in interest. Even for someone at Anko's level, the Shadow Clone Jutsu was no joke.

"How on Earth did she learn that?"

"I'm sure she probably saw someone do it and copied their form. She really does have more promise than most of her class. Anyway, you never answered my question about what doing this is going to accomplish."

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Have it your way." Anko watched Hinata do the exercise for about ten minutes until she finally saw Hinata succeed.

"Damn that was fast," said Anko. "I knew it wouldn't take long but I thought it would take at least thirty minutes."

"What's next sensei?" asked Hinata.

"It's simple..." Anko whipped out a kunai and appeared behind Kurenai in a split second. She then secured the kunai close to Kurenai's neck and jumped on top of the boulder that Hinata used to train. Anko had her plan fully thought out.

"Anko! What are you-"

"Hinata," said Anko cutting off Kurenai. "If you can't make it up here in the next five seconds, I will kill your sensei!"

"Y-You have to be kidding..."

"Anko you-" said Kurenai. Anko knew now that Kurenai probably caught on to the plan. It was confirmed when she felt Kurenai put up less of a struggle. Hinata however still appeared to be caught in Anko's gambit. Anko began to start the countdown.

"One..."

"Please no..." said Hinata in a very desperate tone.

"Two..." Hinata began running at full speed towards the rock at an attempt to scale it again. Even though she scaled it successfully the first time, she was struggling now. 'Just as I thought...' Anko thought.

"Anko! Unhand me at once!" Anko internally praised Kurenai's acting ability.

"Three..." Hinata was trying her best, but she kept failing over and over.

"Please stop!" Hinata began crying as she stopped trying to get up the boulder.

"Time's up! Looks like you-" Anko was stopped when a strong force plowed into her gut. She flew a dozen yards before she hit the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" grumbled Anko. Upon closer inspection, Anko saw Hinata on top the boulder with her arm still outstretched into a fist. She looked as if she was as shocked as Anko and Kurenai were. Anko touched the spot where she was punched and winced.

'How did she damage me that much in one shot? Plus, where did she get that speed?'

After Anko explained to Hinata that she was never going to harm Kurenai, they all sat down under the boulders shade.

"You know Anko... you could have let me in on the plan from the beginning." Kurenai tone sounded irritated.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun though," said Anko putting her arms behind her head. "Hinata, would you mind explaining to me how you moved so fast I couldn't follow you. You're not holding something back, are you?"

"Don't accuse her Anko. Hinata probably just shook of her fright and rushed to save me." Anko looked at Kurenai with suspicion. There was no way Hinata could ever move that fast or be that strong because of desperation. Her movements were at least a Jonin's level. Anko realize that Kurenai was hiding something about Hinata. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. Nevertheless, Anko was excited to see what else Hinata could do under an intense situation.

"As impressive as that was Hinata, you took six seconds to get to me. If that was a real mission, you're sensei would be dead."

"I'm sorry..."

"However, when we were training, you were performing perfectly." Anko thought about it and realized she wanted to tell Hinata something personal.

"Kurenai, could you wait for us back at my house? There's something I need to tell Hinata." Kurenai looked reluctant at first but she nodded and left for the village, leaving Anko alone with Hinata.

"Do you hate me for that stunt I pulled?"

"Of course not. You did it to help me."

"Still, I guess that was a little too spontaneous. Anyway, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it sensei?"

'Man I love being called sensei,' thought Anko smiling.

"Um..."

"Oh sorry! In case you didn't realize, I day dream a lot. Now what were we doing?"

"Um, you said you had to tell me something..."

"Right! You see, when I was your age I was similar to you." Hinata head perked up.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I was sucking at missions to. Even though I always trained my hardest, I would always screw up missions. It's after I met him that it stopped." Anko said the word him like it was the worst thing ever.

"Who?"

"That's not important... but he did help me. He showed me that if I just believe in myself and trust my abilities, I could pass any mission. After that, my mission success rate sky-rocketed."

"That's great."

"Hinata, I'm not one for sappy speeches but I'll make an exception. I know it's hard not having your mother around. I know it's hard that your father and clan constantly ridicule you and demand perfection. You can't think that trying to do everything right by yourself will benefit. Trust me; everybody has struggled in their life. Even the Hokages had their share of problems at the beginning. Hell, I can name a few times where I saw your father get into trouble."

"..." Hinata simply watched an absorbed what Anko was saying.

"If you remember any part of this Hinata, remember that you have comrades and a strong sensei to really on. So stop trying to do more than you can, got it!"

"Yes sensei... and thank you. It would be nice to be as cool as you."

"That's not true... well maybe a little." Anko put on her trademark smile and actually got a laugh out of Hinata this time. "Hah! I knew I could make you laugh." Hinata had a surprisingly good sense of humor. Anko never thought she would be able to say that about a Hyuga. "Well now that all the laughs are out, let's head back."

"What about training?"

"I've realized that training isn't what you need. Tomorrow, I'll prepare a final test for you."

"What if I fail?"

"Nah. You'll do fine." Anko held a thumb up and signaled for Hinata to follow as they went back to the village. Anko looked over at Hinata and thought about Amane.

'They really are likable people. Like mother like daughter I guess.' When they arrived at Anko's house, Kurenai was waiting patiently on the step.

"I see you two are in a good mood," smiled Kurenai.

"Yes."

"Is training done for today Anko?"

"Yeah. I'll have a final test tomorrow. I should be ready around noon."

"Very well. Hinata you can go home for the day if you wish."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei. See you tomorrow Anko-sensei." Hinata politely bowed and took off towards the Hyuga Estate.

"Well Anko. I see you have taken a liking to Hinata. I almost can't believe it."

"Shut up. I just get what's she is going through is all."

"Is that right?"

"She really is like her mother. Seeing her reminds of that time the three of us went on the mission. Come to think of it, wasn't that-?"

"Yeah. It was Amane's final mission before..."

"I know. Even though she was older than us, she made it feel like we were the same age. We would always pass missions when she was with us." There was silence as Anko and Kurenai thought about Amane.

"Also... is there something you're not telling me about Hinata?"

"..."

"I knew it."

"It's not that I was trying to hide it from you. It just never seemed necessary."

"Well I would love to know how a Genin knocked me several yards before I could realize what happened."

"Hinata is special. When she was born, Amane told me that she had the same chakra as the Hyuga clan's founder."

"Seriously? She has that much potential?"

"Well, nobody knows. Even though Amane told me this, she didn't even seem sure then. Plus, there were tests conducted to see if there was something different in Hinata. The results showed she was a perfectly normal Hyuga. Her chakra didn't seem abnormal at all. Even though the matter was settled, I'm still not sure. If she is indeed the same as her founder, I have no idea what could happen."

Anko absorbed everything Kurenai had told her. Anko then remembered the punch she received from Hinata earlier. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't possible for somebody of Genin level to take her down like that.

'Hinata Hyuga... just what are you? I can't wait to see."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**1. If you have suggestions or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	10. The Daredevil's Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Daredevil's Rush<p>

It was exactly thirty minutes before noon as Hinata and Kurenai were sitting on a roof, eating ice cream. Since Hinata had a challenge prepared by Anko shortly, Kurenai told Hinata to relax. As they were eating, Hinata remembered a promise that Kurenai told her. She promised to tell her a story about her mother because she managed to beat her in a race.

"Hey sensei? Is this a good time for that story?"

"Oh right... I forgot I told you that. Hmm... now's not a good time. Sorry if it seems like I'm being difficult."

"It's fine sensei. However, could you tell me more of what it's about?"

"It's about a mission I took when I was younger. To this day, I still think about it."

"Sounds like the mission was real scary..."

"I wouldn't call it scary, but it was definitely one of the closest calls I've ever had." Hinata began to ponder what kind of mission it could be. Her sensei always seemed as if she was invincible, but that was probably because she was at such a higher level than her. She is a Jonin after all. "Okay Hinata, it's about time."

"Right."

They finished their ice cream and made their way to Anko's house. They had a little more time to spare, but they figured being a little early wouldn't hurt. When they arrived, Anko was already sitting on her step with her eyes closed. The situation was kind of funny because she was snoring and talking in her sleep. That didn't stop Kurenai from waking her though. "Anko!"

Anko popped up so fast, that Hinata and Kurenai jumped back a little on instinct. To make matters worse, Anko was still in such a daze from her nap that she took out a kunai and stood in an offensive stance.

"You aren't getting the drop on me you... huh?" It took three seconds before Anko realized where she was. Hinata and Kurenai simply just stood there with blank faces while staring at her. After Anko finally regained her senses, she laughed as if nothing happened.

"Ha, guess I got a little sleepy huh?" Hinata tried to guess what Kurenai was thinking as she slapped her hand on her forehead in a similar way to when she saw the emotional outburst from Guy and Lee. She was probably thinking of how this women could outrank her or something.

"Anko... the test?" Kurenai looked like she wanted to get this over as quick as possible.

"Oh yeah! I've got it all ready so follow me."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you taking us?" asked Kurenai.

"The Forest of Death of course." Anko said that as causally as possible as she smiled. Hinata looked at Kurenai and it looked like she was about to strangle Anko.

"Do you have a screw loose or something! I wanted you tell help Hinata with her performance on missions, not make her go through that dangerous monster infested hell hole! What possible reason could you have for taking her there of all places?"

'Monster infested?' thought Hinata having second thoughts.

"It was more convenient. Plus, you don't have to worry. I set it up so Hinata won't come into contact with any dangerous animals."

Kurenai looked like she was thinking for a minute until she closed her eyes signaling she had internally agreed. Hinata however was still a little nervous about this Forest of Death. Even the name sounded like trouble.

"Anko, if she gets injured because of this, I'm holding you responsible. After that, we can finish that fight you were reminiscing about yesterday."

Hinata interpreted Anko's smile as one of cockiness. It didn't look like Anko cared whether she had to fight Kurenai or not. She walked up so close to Kurenai, that they were side by side. Anko then started to speak in an eerily calm tone.

"Look, you're obviously tense today so I'll say this nicely. You asked me for my help and I'm giving it to you, so I would appreciate it if you gave me a little more credit. You don't think I got to the rank I am now on only my good looks do you? Besides, Hinata will thank me for letting her train in the Forest of Death in the near future, probably."

Hinata had no idea what she meant by that last part about her being thankful in the future. She did notice that Kurenai's expression softened and the aura around her calmed down.

"Fine Anko. If you say you know what you're doing, then it's fine with me. Sorry for snapping at you."

"I completely understand. You're just protective of your students is all. Now if that all, let's get going. Hinata, I'll explain what you'll have to do when we get there."

The three made their way to through the village while they were dashing across rooftops towards the forest area. Anko started to lead them down a route that Hinata had never seen before. Obviously, Kurenai and Anko both knew where to go because it isn't their first time going into the forest. When they finally arrived, Hinata stopped running and absorbed the sight she saw.

It was an utterly humongous forest with huge trees that seemed to go on for a long time, blocking out all sunlight. She could hear the cries and roars of tons of species of animals all at once. She was about to activate her Byakugan to see what kinds of creature could dwell in such a dark and intimidating looking forest. Right when she was about to make the hand sign, Anko stopped her before she could activate it.

"Trust me, if you saw half the creatures in there, you wouldn't want to go in."

Hinata took her word for it and put her hands back at her side. She eagerly awaited for Anko to give her instructions on what to do. For some reason she didn't know, she felt oddly motivated suddenly. If she could brave this forest and come out successfully, that's something she could say she accomplished that Neji and Hanabi didn't do. Even if they did later on, it wouldn't change that Hinata would be proud that she did it first.

"Okay Hinata, here's the gist. I've set up a total of three checkpoints around the perimeter of the forest. You'll be safe as long as you don't wander deeper in. At each of these checkpoints will be a scroll and information on how to get to the next checkpoint. You'll repeat this process until you have all three scrolls, and then you'll return here."

"Okay, I got it."

"Now, here comes the hard part. It would accomplish nothing if I sent out on a simple scavenger hunt. There's three things you need to be aware of. The first is that at each checkpoint, I've set up a clone that will stop you from getting it. The clones will get tougher as you go along, but all you have to do is touch the scroll and they will disappear." Hinata nodded in acceptance. She assumed she would have to put up a fight to get the scrolls.

"The second thing is that you won't use your Byakugan to find the checkpoints or fight the clones. I trust you and all, but this tag is if you do." Anko put a tag on Hinata's forehead. Hinata tried it out to see if it worked and she wasn't able to mold her chakra correctly to use her Byakugan. This caught Hinata off guard. Her main offensive and defensive weapon wouldn't be allowed at all. In order to pass this test, she wouldn't be able to rely on her Kekkei Genkai for the first time.

"Now for the last part..." Anko took two more tags out of her jacket. Hinata guessed they were paper bombs but she wasn't sure. She then heard Kurenai gasp behind her as Anko slapped one tag on each of her arms. Hinata didn't know what they were, but Kurenai's shocked face didn't reassure her much.

"Anko... so that was your plan."

"Yes, Kurenai." Anko smiled as if it was all a joke but she creepily made a serious face that Hinata hadn't seen before. "Here is the final part Hinata. These are timed paper bombs only used by specific units in our military. I've fixed these so that in two hours, they will explode."

Hinata mouth fell open in disbelief. She kept saying to herself that this was all a joke like last time. Anytime now. Anko will burst out laughing and say she's just messing around. However, Kurenai still looked shocked and Anko still had the same serious expression.

"I swear Hinata... this isn't a joke. Now that I've activated these bombs, the slightest touch will set them off. However, I've planted special gloves that will successfully remove the bombs without setting them off which will appear the moment you get all the scrolls. If you don't retrieve them in two hours, these will explode taking me with it."

Hinata put her hands over her mouth still wanting to believe this was all a joke. Finally, Hinata accepted that this was real and that if she failed this test, Anko could die. As extreme as it was, Hinata knew this was probably the most efficient way to help her with tense situations.

"You better hurry Hinata. Time is running out..."

Anko threw up a scroll that would lead Hinata to the first checkpoint. Hinata dashed, caught the scroll in midair, and ran past the open gate into the forest. She opened the scroll immediately so she could get directions on where to go next. She read it and found no trouble finding the first checkpoint. She spotted it and dashed to pick it up. Hinata felt something coming from her right side so she instinctively planted her foot in the ground and did a back flip to create space.

"That was a nice move!" said the clone Anko. "You got here rather fast too."

'If I don't hurry, I'll run out of time!' thought Hinata. She wasted no time throwing a kunai which missed the clone.

"No talking huh? That's good. You're acting like a real shinobi already. Although, you should work on your aim."

"I wasn't trying to hit you..."

The clone went wide-eyed as she realized that kunai had a paper bomb on it. She turned around just in time to catch the blunt of the explosion. Hinata wasted no time using the opportunity to grab the scroll in the middle of the chaos and take off.

'That really was a weak clone,' thought Hinata as she opened the scroll for instructions on the next destination. It was farther than the first so she picked up her speed. It took her twenty minutes to reach the next one. She spotted the scroll suspended in mid air by a rope tied to a tree branch. Surely enough, another clone was standing on it.

"Well, you must have past the first one fast. You have about an hour and a half left."

Hinata took out a shuriken and made a hand seal. The tiny shuriken transformed into a larger one thanks to a nifty trick Kurenai taught her.

"Wow. Where did you learn that trick?"

"Kurenai-sensei taught me." As soon as Hinata threw the shuriken at the clone she lunged after the clone also. Anko easily dodged the shuriken by jumping in midair.

"I hope you didn't think I would just stand there."

"I wasn't planning on it." She pulled on the thread connected to her finger and the shuriken came rushing back.

"A rigged shuriken?!" The clone maneuvered in mid air to avoid the giant shuriken once more only to be welcomed with the sight of Hinata flying over her head and grabbing the scroll off the rope.

"Damn it," grunted the clone. "How can you be this versatile so suddenly?" Hinata looked at the scroll for the final destination and took off.

'It was a good thing I prepared that paper bomb and shuriken before I met Anko today,' thought Hinata. 'Although, I have to say that even I didn't think I'd be doing this good. It's as if my nervousness and clumsiness has disappeared and been replaced with more confidence. Maybe I really can carry out missions if I focus hard enough.' Within a few minutes, Hinata reached the last scroll which was hanging in midair by a rope, similar to the second scroll. The clone was sitting cross-legged on a tree nearby.

"One hour and a few minutes to go Hinata. You're doing well. However, I should warn you that the previous clones didn't even have a third of the strength that I do. " Hinata gulped at the clone's proclamation but still focused on the task at hand.

'I have a paper bomb, a shuriken, a kunai, and some smoke bombs left...' thought Hinata. 'I think I have a good idea at how to do this...' Hinata took her cream-colored jacket off revealing her black training outfit and tied her jacket around her waist. 'Here I go.'

VVV

"Anko, are you really sure this was wise?" asked Kurenai. "I mean, you could really die if things go bad."

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be the one supporting Hinata?"

"You know I do! It's just your method's are so extreme and unorthodox. If you get hurt or worse, it will scar her for life."

"I guess I just like taking gambles." Anko let a sly smile escape.

"What's so funny?"

"Right about now, Hinata's finding out that the final clone won't be nearly as easy as the first two. You see, the first clone had about three percent of my power. The second had about fifteen percent of my power. Now, and here's the good part, the final clone has close to half of my total strength."

"You can't be serious! Even with only half, that clone should still be at least the level of a veteran Chunin, or worse! Why would you-" Kurenai paused and took a look at Anko. She saw the look Anko had when she was up to something. It was similar to the looks she had whenever she was going to pull a prank on the instructors when she was a kid. "Wait a second. You can't possibly be thinking about acting on what I told about yesterday."

"Heh, you could always read me Kurenai. You guessed it. Last time when I had you captured on top of that boulder and Hinata punched me in the gut, I got a little glimpse of her chakra. Let me tell you, I am determined to find out just what power that child might have.

"Even if it means getting blown to half way to hell?"

"Of course. You seem to have forgotten that Anko Mitarashi is the number one daredevil in the Hidden Leaf. I haven't been this excited in a while."

VVV

Hinata grabbed her left arm as the acid burned some of her skin leaving marks and also burning off part of her clothing. She looked helplessly as Anko was standing with her arms crossed on top of a giant snake she had summoned.

"Come on Hinata! You can't tell me those tricks were all you got. Time's running out."

'This is bad,' thought Hinata. 'I used the tricks I had and all of them failed. If I don't hurry...'

"What's wrong Hyuga? Are you saying you don't care what happens to the real me? I never took you for someone who easily gave up on their comrades. I'm disappointed." Hinata balled up her fists and stood up. She wasn't about to let those insults go unchallenged. She suddenly looked at her surroundings and tried to come up with some kind of plan.

'Wait... I've got it!' Hinata lunged at Anko who was still standing on top of her giant snake.

"That's the spirit! However, do you really think a frontal assault is a good idea?"

'I've only got one shot at this...' Hinata launched herself at Anko, but then Hinata shifted her weight so she went for the snake instead.

"Gentle Fist!" she yelled as she buried her palm in the snakes right eye which caused it to shake violently in pain. She could see Anko was losing her footing and Hinata took this opportunity to get the scroll. She jumped up only to have her leg grabbed by something making her slam into the ground. She saw that Anko shot some snakes out her arm to wrap around her leg.

"That was a clever move," said Anko releasing the snake in a puff of smoke. "But you were too slow." Hinata simply pointed to a kunai with a paper bomb on it that was right next to her feet. Anko didn't waste anytime jumping back to avoid the explosion. However, it turned out to be a dud as Hinata used this opportunity to take cover and catch her breath.

'Okay, I got the snake out of the way. Now, I can execute my real plan. If this doesn't work...' Hinata shook her head. "No! I have to do this. I have to do this. I have to do this!" Hinata threw some smoke bombs for cover.

"You still had smoke bombs left?" said Anko. "It's pointless. All I have to do is stand near the scroll." Suddenly two Hinata's jumped in the air towards the scroll. "So that's your plan huh?"

As the two Hinata's were in mid-air, Anko clutched two shuriken in each hand and did a mid upside down spin while launching the shuriken. They both hit their marks as Anko landed gracefully. The exact moment she landed, another Hinata popped up and headed towards the scroll.

"I knew it. You tried to catch me off guard by launching a clone in my blind spot while I was landing." Anko charged some chakra in her legs and jumped up to intercept her. Hinata was literally inches away from the scroll. If she could just reach out a bit further, she would have it.

"A little more. Come on!" Hinata smiled as the scroll was a short width away. She could feel victory within her grasp.

It was short-lived.

Using unbelievable speed, Anko tackled Hinata before she could get it which sent her diving to the ground. She landed in some bushes as the scroll became out of reach. She crawled out of the bushes as she was panting heavily. Anko stood over her with her arms crossed.

"Looks like your plan failed Hinata. What next?"

"Nothing. That was all I had left." Anko put her arms down.

"So you're just going to quit huh? Maybe I did expect to much of you after all..." The breeze could be heard through the trees as a strong silence hung in the air. The silence was broken by a giggle that came from Hinata, much to Anko's confusion. "Did I miss the punchline?"

"No, it's just that you misunderstood me. The reason I don't have anymore plans left, is because the last one already succeeded."

Anko widened her eyes and let her jaw fall open when the Hinata in front of her vanished into smoke. She quickly turned around to the sight of Hinata clutching two shuriken wounds on her side and holding the third and final scroll in her hands. Anko was in a complete state of shock.

"Back when I threw those shuriken... I assumed that both were clones. You purposely sent your clone to my blind spot hoping that I would take the bait, which I did."

"Yes."

"I see. You manged to get past me at half of my total strength which is something that even some Chunin would have had trouble with."

"It's true that even at half your strength, you're much much stronger than me Anko-sensei but I was counting on that to be your downfall. I'm sorry if that sounded disrespectful."

"Hah, not at all!" said Anko rubbing her back of her head. She then looked at Hinata and smiled. "You really are a special one. Now if you don't mind, can you go save my ass?"

"Of course," Hinata said as the last Anko clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next thing Hinata saw was a pair of glove appear from the final scroll. The tag on her head concealing her Byakugan also came off. Hinata put the chakra enhanced gloves on and made her way back. She then suddenly fell over on her knees and hands.

'This is bad. I almost used all of my chakra, not to mention I've suffered shuriken wounds on my side and burns on my left arm. I won't be able to go as fast anymore." Hinata looked up at the sky to try to get a view of the sun. Based on its position, she guessed she had about forty minutes. She wanted nothing more than to just lay there and rest, but she knew she had to move. She started grinding her teeth as she made her exhausted legs dash towards the gates as fast as she could.

'Move faster!'

VVV

Kurenai was tapping her foot impatiently. She had been keeping track of the time in her head the whole time. If she was right, there wasn't much more than five minutes left. When she gazed at Anko, she was still standing in the some spot as when Hinata charged in the forest. "Anko, there's only about five minutes left."

"That doesn't sound good," she said with a smile.

"You said Hinata got past the last clone awhile ago, but you also said she suffered some injuries right? If that's true... she might have passed out from exhaustion."

"She might have." Anko still kept the same smile.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? You're literally about to have your arms blown off."

"It's not my style to panic. Besides, I'm still in awe of Hinata's performance. She manged to brave this forest along with three of my clones. Plus, I even summoned my giant snake which she also took down. I'm sure of it now. There's something special about that kid."

"Maybe so. Still, you could have went about this in a different way. If this plan fails, you could damage Hinata's psyche for life. I don't like you trying to turn Hinata into some kind of daredevil like you."

"Please Kurenai. The best way to see a person's potential is to put them in a situation where they feel as if they have no choice but perform. I know one thing, you don't have to worry too much about her on mission anymore."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Take a look Kurenai."

Kurenai looked to see Hinata dashing towards them at a slow speed. 'Hinata's injuries must be slowing her down.' she thought. 'Despite that, she's still come this close.' "Hurry Hinata!" yelled Kurenai. Hinata gathered as much chakra as she could in her legs as she made one last sprint towards Anko.

"Atta girl," Anko said while striking her arms in the air. Hinata jumped over her while ripping off the tags. She crumpled them up and threw them as hard as she could. A couple of seconds later, they detonated making Hinata cover her ears.

'So she wasn't bluffing after all. If I had been just a few seconds late...' She opened her eyes to see Kurenai and Anko smiling at her.

"Nice job Hinata!" said Anko with a thumbs up. "You've passed!" Hinata was about to smile but she suddenly felt her legs give out and her eyes got really heavy. She felt something soft catch her as she faded into unconsciousness.

VVV

Hinata opened her eyes to see Kurenai and Anko sitting in opposite chairs talking. She felt around and she apparently was on a soft couch. She looked around and realized that this was either Anko's or Kurenai's house. Anko had taken off her jacket as she sat cross-legged and Kurenai appeared to have taken off her headband. She narrowed her eyes as the evening sunlight shinned in on her.

"You're finally awake," said Anko. "Hope you don't mind that I brought you to my house."

"Of course not," said Hinata rubbing her head. "What happened to me?"

"Nothing serious," answered Kurenai. "You just collapsed from exhaustion. I repaired your injures and fixed and cleaned your clothes for you." She tossed Hinata her jacket and black Hyuga training outfit.

'Wait a second...' thought Hinata. 'If I'm holding this...'

She examined herself and almost started blushing at the clothing she was wearing. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She was also wearing a dark orange mini-skirt and a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Basically, she looked like Anko when she was a kid.

"Ha ha! I see you've taken a liking to my clothing. I was surprised to see that you're the same size I was when I was your age. My old clothes fit you like a glove. Don't worry, their yours! You can show them off to your clansmen." Anko started laughing as Hinata became paranoid.

'If father were to see me in these clothes...' Hinata shivered as she thought of what her clan would do to her if she wore these clothes in front of them. They might literally throw her out of the village!

"Have you gone crazy Anko? If Hinata wore your clothes around their estate, they would crucify her on basic principle alone."

"They wouldn't do that sensei... I think."

"Well worse case scenario, they throw Hinata out," started Anko. "Then she can come live with me!" Hinata smiled at the funny thought of her living with Anko and dealing with her peppiness everyday. She honestly didn't think she would mind it all.

"Hold it Anko," started Kurenai. "If that ever happened, I would assume responsibility for her. Right Hinata?"

"Yes sensei." A thought suddenly crossed Hinata's mind. "Um sensei? If it's not a bother, could I hear that story now?"

"I keep forgetting that."

"Hmm, what story?" Kurenai whispered in Anko's ear which Hinata guessed was Kurenai telling her what the story was about.

"You can't tell her that!" said Anko. "It's too depressing!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"How about..." It was Anko's turn to whisper in Kurenai's ear.

"I'm not telling her that!"

"Why not?"

"It's private!" Hinata saw Kurenai and Anko start to argue among themselves, so she decide to intervene.

"It's fine!" Hinata said it so randomly that Anko and Kurenai both looked at her as if they forgot she was there. "If you can't think of a good story, you don't have to tell me one." Kurenai sighed.

"Okay, I've got one." Kurenai whispered it to Anko who started smiling like she just remembered where she buried treasure at.

"Oh yeah! Good times..."

"Listen carefully Hinata. I'll tell you about the time me and Anko were eleven and your mother helped us get even with the Inuzuka brothers."

Flashback

Ouch!" said Anko and Kurenai getting pushed into the dirt.

"What was that for!?" yelled Kurenai.

"Listen here little girls," said a young Inuzuka boy. "This training ground belongs to me and my three brothers so buzz off!" The other boys shouted in agreement as Kurenai and Anko walked off in a hurry. When they got far enough, Anko started to vent.

"Those dog breath bastards! Who do they think they are?!"

"This sucks," said Kurenai. "What are we supposed to do now?" The duo was on their way home until they saw Amane taking a walk nearby. They joined up with her before complaining about those Inuzuka brothers.

"Oh my. Sounds like those boys need to be taught some manners." said Amane

"I know right?" said Anko.

"Can you help us get back at them?" asked Kurenai.

"Now Kurenai. You know I can't do that." Anko and Kurenai put there heads down until Amane spoke again. "However... what those boys did was really rude. I guess if it's harmless, I have an idea that you two can try..."

VVV

It was a beautiful morning in the Leaf Village as the Inuzuka brothers were doing their morning duties, which was washing the ninja hounds. After they got done spraying them down, they got the special shampoo only to be surprised when it turned out to be nothing but the Aburame clans insects. They all screamed and ran as the enraged dogs chased them through the village.

While all this was going on, Anko and Kurenai literally almost passed out from laughing so hard all day.

/Flashback

All three of the females in the room was laughing after the story was finished. Even Hinata couldn't control herself after she learned of her mothers master plan.

"Holy crap that was a blast," said Anko. "It took about two days for me to stop laughing about that."

"The best part is that we never got caught," said Kurenai. "So you see Hinata, your mother could be as clever and sneaky when she wanted to be."

"I'll say," added Anko. "Man, if Hiashi ever found out about that, he would flip his lid." Hinata giggled as she remembered how her mother would always say that Hiashi called her a rebel one time. She was finally starting to see why.

The three made more small talk for a couple of hours before Kurenai told Hinata that she should get some rest. Kurenai apparently had a mission for Team 8 tomorrow. Hinata nodded and got ready to say goodbye to Anko.

"Thanks again Anko," said Kurenai. "If you ever need anything just ask. Also, I want to apologize for getting so uppity with you earlier."

"It's fine. Wouldn't be the first time I was fussed at for being too reckless."

"I want to thank you too, Anko-sensei," said Hinata. "I feel like I can take on any mission now as long as I try hard enough, thanks to you."

"All I did was push you in the right direction. The one you need to be proud of Hinata is yourself. Not many Genin could do what you accomplished in that forest today. Remember that the next time those Hyuga stick in the mud's put you down."

"I will," said Hinata while giggling a little.

"You're welcome to come to me anytime Hinata if you need something. When I'm not busy of course."

"Thank you." Hinata and Kurenai was about to walk out when Hinata suddenly stopped and ran back towards Anko and gave her a hug. This took Anko off guard for a minute but then she smiled and to her surprise, she hugged back. Kurenai stood by and smiled. She knew Anko didn't let many people hug her like that. Plus since Hinata was still wearing Anko's clothing, it's like her kid self was hugging her adult self. Hinata finally pulled away and bowed before leaving. Anko smiled as her little daredevil in training left. Kurenai looked over to Hinata who looked sad and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Hinata. Trust me, you'll see each other again."

"Yes."

"Oh and Hinata... one more thing."

"Yes sensei?"

"You might want to change your clothes." Hinata blushed as she realized she was still wearing the clothes Anko gave her.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**1. Thanks to Anko, Hinata has reached a new level of growth as she sets into a new chapter!**

**2. If you have suggestions, prediction, or want to mention a mistake or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	11. Lightning Predation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Lightning Predation<p>

"Rotation!" screamed Hinata as she spun while releasing chakra from the chakra points across her body. It resulted in her falling down before the move could be completed. She grabbed her leg when she felt it start to ache.

"Fang Over Fang!" Hinata looked over to see Kiba split a tree in half with his signature technique.

"Alright! Good job Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in happiness as he returned to his usual form.

"Nice work Kiba," replied Hinata.

"Thanks. We've worked hard all week to perfect that move. I bet I could have given sensei a run for her money if I had the jutsu down like I do now."

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Shino who was sitting on a log observing his insects. "We were all overpowered by a large margin. You would be like a roach trying to take down a beetle"

"Hey! Who are you calling a roach!? I bet I could take you down now." Shino grunted which only agitated Kiba even more. Hinata tried to think of something to say to break the tension between her teammates.

"S-So it looks like training's going well for both of you." This successfully changed the subject and focused Kiba and Shino's attention on Hinata.

"What about you?" said Kiba. "Did you complete that... um... twisty move?"

"It's called Rotation, and no. It doesn't surprise me though, since it's a really advanced move."

"Rotation," started Shino. "That's one of the Hyuga's special jutsu right?"

"Yes. In order to complete it, you need to release chakra from all the chakra points in your body and spin at a high velocity. It's known as an almost perfect defense."

"Almost?" replied Kiba

"Well, if you apply more force than what's being thrown back at you, it's possible but it would take a really powerful jutsu."

"So, why can't you do it?" Akamaru barked like he wanted to know the same question.

"It takes perfect chakra control and coordination to complete it. It's not easy to expel chakra from your whole body while focusing on the gyration." Hinata sighed and looked down. "Rotation is a move that doesn't really suit me. It's such a gruff technique."

"Well, then there is only one option," added Shino. "If the technique isn't to your style, then you just have to adjust to make it easier."

"Huh?"

"It's not uncommon for ninja to do this. Many jutsu and martial art styles have been created due to someone making an altercation to another style. You might even find that you could create an entirely new jutsu that surpasses Rotation."

'My own style of Rotation?' thought Hinata. 'Is that possible?'

"Yeah!" said Kiba jumping in. "You just have to add your own... spin to it." Kiba started laughing while Shino kept quite and Hinata kept thinking. "Hey guys, don't you get it? Your own spin... and the moves called Rotation..."

"Anyway, we should stop training for now and wait for Kurenai," said Shino.

"Oh that's right," said Hinata. "She said she had a special mission for us."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to the success we've had lately," added Kiba. "I don't know what you did Hinata, but you sure improved."

Hinata grinned as she remembered her special "training" courtesy of Anko a week ago. Ever since then, Team 8 has successfully completed two D-ranks and two C-ranks. All four mission went along flawlessly, which was much to Kurenai happiness. In the end, thanks to Anko's help, Hinata's new confidence on mission has boosted the chemistry between her teammates.

"Speaking of Kurenai..." said Shino. Kurenai landed right in front of the group in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry that took so long guys, but I've gotten the mission I wanted you three to take. Follow me."

"Hold up sensei," said Kiba. Aren't you gonna tell us what the mission is?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

The four made their way to the Hokage mansion. As they were making their way, Hinata was still thinking about what Shino said. She wondered if it really was possible to alter Rotation to make it more to her liking. Originally, Hinata wanted to practice Rotation just to improve her chakra control. She knew mastering it would probably be impossible at this stage, but after thinking about Shino's words, she wondered if she should try and attempt it.

"Earth to Hinata!" screamed Kiba. She jumped and realized they were standing right outside the door of the Hokage's room. "Are you okay? You've been quiet. Well... more quiet than usual."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Look alive guys," said Kurenai. "You're about to meet our clients and it's important that you make a good impression. These people come from nobility so they're not easy to impress." All three of them nodded and Akamaru gave a light bark which probably meant he was on board too. "Alright, let's go."

Kurenai opened the door to reveal a bunch of people waiting inside. The Third Hokage along with two Jonin were sitting at the desk as usual.

The new comers were four figures, that Hinata guessed were men because of their size, all dressed in traditional looking black gowns. In the center of the four men, was a black-haired boy that was dressed in a marvelous looking blue and white hakama. Hinata guessed that he was a feudal lord from a distant land. He looked as if he was seventeen at least.

"Now that Team 8 has arrived, we can begin the mission briefing," said Sarutobi.

"Right," said Kurenai before she turned towards her students. "Alright you three. Our mission will consist of us escorting Daiki Hiderou back to his village in the Land of Grass." Kurenai pulled out a map, and pointed to the destination. Hinata guessed that it would take them about a week to reach the village and come back.

"Daiki has been in the Leaf for diplomatic purposes," started Sarutobi. "He is going to leave for his village this evening, and we offered to give him escorts from the Leaf as a show of respect. Since this will likely just be a simple escort, I've decided to proclaim this a C-rank mission."

"Aww man, it's just some escort mission?" said Kiba. "I was hoping to we'd get to do something more exciting..." A bead of sweat dropped off Kiba's forehead when he received one of Kurenai's stares while Sarutobi chuckled a little.

"I admire your spirit Kiba, but making sure somebody of Daiki's position gets home safely is not only essential for his village, but for the Leaf as well."

"Tsk," sighed Daiki.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sarutobi.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that when you said you'd be providing escorts, I assumed they would be more... capable looking."

"Say what!?" exclaimed Kiba. "Who the-" Kiba immediately stopped when Kurenai put her arm out.

"Kiba! Don't say anything unnecessary. Let your skills do the talking instead of your mouth." Kiba still had an angry look on his face, but he reluctantly backed down.

"I didn't mean any harm in my comment." started Daiki. "It's just that when I think of ninja, I just imagined people who looked stronger than my four guards, who aren't even ninja, instead of a bunch of kids. My mistake." Daiki smiled while he looked at the trio which only aggravated Kiba even more. Hinata could see Shino was knitting his eyebrows a little and even Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Daiki's statement.

'This guy...' thought Hinata. 'He's looking down on us. That look he's giving us reminds me of my Hyuga instructors...' Hinata tried not to shown any emotion, but people like Daiki always made her a little angry for obvious reasons. She simply looked away as Sarutobi started speaking again.

"I'd recommend you not to underestimate the Genin of the Leaf Daiki. The Will of Fire burns brightly in all three of the Genin you see before you." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Unless... there's some other reason why you feel this group can't get the job done?"

Daiki turned his head and looked at Sarutobi for a second. Hinata wasn't sure, but for a second she could see a look of fear from Daiki. Of course, since Hinata didn't have the Byakugan activated, she didn't put much stock in her ability to read facial expressions. Plus, nobody else seemed to have notice anything, so Hinata accepted that she had imagined it.

"No, this group is just fine. I was just speaking out loud for a second. I apologize." Daiki put on his 'smile' once again and then Kurenai began speaking.

"Team 8 is to meet at the gates of the Leaf Village in an hour with the necessary equipment for trip. An hour will suffice to give you enough time, right Daiki?"

"That should be enough."

"Now that that's all settled, I wish your team luck Kurenai."

VVV

"What a jackass!" said Kiba as the team was walking out of the Hokage mansion. "Who does he think he is, talking about us like that!?"

"Enough,"said Kurenai. "During your career as a shinobi, you'll most like come across types like that from time to time. The only thing you can do is your duty."

"I would have to agree with Kiba, sensei," said Shino. "The reason is that guy didn't seem like he held shinobi in high regard."

"Since he comes from a village where there's no shinobi, it makes since that he has little knowledge about them," said Kurenai. "Plus that he's a young feudal lord doesn't help either. He probably doesn't have too many experiences in the real world aside from diplomatic duties."

"Um sensei... who were those four people surrounding him?" asked Hinata.

"Those were simply his guards. Despite their intimidating sizes, they don't hold much of a candle to shinobi. I doubt they could take you three on in a real fight."

"Ha, I knew it!" said Kiba. "By the way, why did you want us to take this mission so bad?"

"It is very important that you guys have experience with escorting nobility or important documents. Once I found out that there was an escort mission open, I immediately pushed for you guys to get it.

However, I did not foresee the client being the way he is."

"How long do you think the trip will take?" asked Kiba.

"It should take us a week to get there and back. We'll be able to get here faster on the way back since we don't have to slow down our pace for the client. That's all assuming we don't run into any complications on the way though."

"What kind of complications?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe a bandit or two at worst. You three really shouldn't worry. Based on Daiki's information, we shouldn't run into anything too troublesome."

'I hope not,' thought Hinata.

The four all went their separate ways to prepare for the mission. Once Hinata arrived at the manor, she immediately went to her room and packed her backpack with ninja tools, some bento's she made, and an extra pair of clothes.

"Going on a trip Lady Hinata?" said Ko who appeared at the doorway.

"Yes. We're escorting a feudal lord back to his village. I should be gone for about a week."

"I shall inform Lord Hiashi of your mission. Good luck." Before Ko could leave, Hinata remembered a question she wanted to ask him.

"Hey Ko? Did you ever find out who sent me this wallet?" Hinata pulled out the lion shaped wallet she received back when she was about to take her graduation exam.

"Sorry. I asked around and nobody seems to know."

"Oh. Well, just forget it then." Ko walked away while Hinata began to think. 'Why would anybody give me this? It had to have been someone in the estate. It's not like somebody broke in here... I think.'

VVV

As promised, all of Team 8 was ready and waiting at the gates of the Leaf. In fact, they have waited for what was thirty minutes and counting at this point.

"Are you kidding me?" said Kiba. "First he insults us and now he has the nerve to be late?" Akamaru growled which probably meant he was frustrated too.

"Maybe... he forgot the time?" said Hinata who was trying to be optimistic.

"I doubt that," started Shino. "That's because we just told him a little under two hours ago."

Even Kurenai was getting a little impatient. Finally, out of boredom, she went to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu who were doing their exciting awe-inspiring duties, which was being sentries at the gates. They looked incredibly bored as the entire team walked over.

"What's up?" said Kurenai.

"Nothing, as usual," said Kotetsu.

"Are you guys still waiting?" asked Izumo.

"Yeah," scoffed Kiba. "We've been waiting for like, five hours now."

"It's only been around forty minutes," corrected Shino.

"Whatever! Point is that this guy didn't meet the deadline."

"Let me guess..." started Izumo. "One of those feudal lords?"

"Good guess. He's a noble from the Land of Grass. How did you know?" asked Kurenai.

"Please," started Kotetsu. "If I had coin for every time we've seen this happen, I could be a feudal lord. For example, this one time-"

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Izumo. "Have you heard the news going around Kurenai?"

"What news?"

"You see, a bunch of people have been massacred. Also, if you follow the path in which the attacks happen, it's along the route to the Land of Grass." All four members looked incredibly interested at the recent information.

"Is it a militia or something?" asked Kurenai.

"Nobody knows. However, the creepiest thing is what people discovered when they found some of the corpses. Get this, some of the victims skin was completely charred as if they walked through a fire." All of them shivered a little when they heard this. Akamaru made some frightened squeals on top of Kiba's head.

"So, it's a rogue fire user then?"

"That's what most people assume, but there's still speculation. Anyway, I just thought you guys should know since you're headed in that direction."

"Thanks for the warning."

Hinata put her hands to her chest in fright. The news of people getting brutally killed wasn't comforting at all. She knew that this was the kind of thing that ninjas would hear, but that didn't make it much better. Kurenai noticed Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder. Kotetsu elbowed Izumo in the ribs and glanced at Hinata, which made Izumo realize what he did.

"I-It's just some rumors that are going around," Izumo said while laughing. "I doubt it's anything you need to worry about."

"Yeah, and who knows?" said Kiba baring his fangs. "Maybe, these mystery people could heat up our mission, if you catch my drift."

"You're primal nature knows no bounds," added Shino. Before Kiba could retort, Hinata asked a question for Izumo.

"Um, isn't being a sentry to the gates ineffective since an enemy wouldn't go into a heavily armed village through the front door?" Kurenai started laughing which confused Hinata while Kotetsu spoke up.

"Finally, someone agrees with me that there's little merit in doing this!"

"What about if someone enters the village with Transformation Jutsu?" said Izumo.

"That's what the ninja hounds are for, not us."

"Still, there needs to be somebody to alert the Hokage if they do sense something."

"They're smart enough to bark through a speaker."

"But what will they do after that?"

"They can bite."

"Idiot! The enemy could be really strong!"

"Then let's be honest! What would me and you do in that situation? We would just be in the same spot as the ninja hounds!"

"You're being too obstinate! What do you guys think?" Izumo and Kotetsu looked for a response from the team, only to find out that they were back under the gates talking to Daiki.

"I guess we got a little carried away..." finished Kotetsu.

Meanwhile, Daiki stepped out of the fancy carriage that was being held by his four guards and faced the team. "Sorry for the hold up. I lost track of time."

"It's fine but from now on, you need to pay closer attention if you want this escort to go smoothly," said Kurenai.

"Understood. Well, let's be on our way." Daiki's four guards resumed carrying his carriage once he got in and Team 8 followed. The noise of the Hidden Leaf died out as they got farther away from the gates. Within minutes, the Leaf was out of sight as the surrounding area was filled with the lush trees of the forest.

Kurenai already had the formation in which the team would follow in mind. For the first day, Kiba and Akamaru would take the vanguard position while Shino stood on the side, while spreading his insects to surrounding areas to scout. Kurenai decided that her and Hinata would take the back since she knew that if there was an attack on their blind spot, they would be ready. Not to mention Kurenai would have a full view of the whole group from the back.

"Sensei? Have you ever been to the Land of Grass?"

"I've only been there a few times. It's a quiet place."

"Than... it's not possible for it to have any dangerous enemies right?"

"Are you still worried about what Izumo said? Relax. If we do run into this enemy, we should just fine. Believe in your abilities."

"It's not that. It's just a feeling I have..." Ever since Hinata met Daiki, she's gotten a weird vibe from him. It wasn't the fact he was unpleasant to be around however. It was more of a foreboding feeling.

"If it makes you feel better Hinata, once we complete this mission, I have important news for the team."

"Important news? What's it about?"

"You'll find out if I decide it's a good idea." Hinata had no clue what Kurenai meant but she figured that it was probably another mission or something.

A few hours passed by while the journey to the Land of Grass continued. Hinata was interested in the various wild life she saw around her. It wasn't often she got to leave the village and explore the open world. Her father took Hanabi on diplomatic trips most of the time while Hinata was told she couldn't go. It was probably because Hinata wasn't the perfect poster girl for the clan, despite being the heiress.

Out of curiosity for her surroundings, Hinata activated her Byakugan to see what kind of wild life she could find. She found something totally different instead.

'What is this?' she thought. 'I'm detecting three chakra signatures around us.' Hinata looked over at Kurenai who's been dead silent for a few minutes now. "Sensei.."

"You sense them too?"

"Yes. I detect three of them. The level of chakra would put them around Chunin rank. How long have you known?"

"Shino gave me the signal about a minute ago. Kiba knows already too."

"What are we going to do? Plan a trap?"

"The minute they get close enough, I'll put all of them under Genjutsu. Until then, it's unwise to go and face them. It really is a hindrance having to escort someone who can't travel discreetly like we do."

"Do you think this is random or..."

"I can't say for certain." Hinata kept close tabs on all three enemies. She waited for any hint that they were going to attack. Suddenly, she saw two of them fluctuate their chakra. They were finally making their move.

"Now!" screamed Hinata.

Immediately, Shino made a barrier around the carriage out of his insects while Kiba and Akamaru got in their offensive explosions could be heard as kunai with paper bombs bombarded Shino's barrier. Kurenai made hand signs at incredible speed while the three enemies got closer.

"Demonic Illusion: Crimson Flower Mist!" Red flower blossoms began raining down as Hinata observed all the enemies get put under Genjutsu.

'Wow... she took them all down with one move,' thought Hinata. 'Look like everything will be..."

Hinata was silenced as she witnessed all three enemies pierce Kurenai with their sword right beside her. Kurenai eyes opened wide as she coughed up blood and hit the ground. Hinata was in a total state of shock along with Kiba and Shino.

"Sensei!" yelled Hinata. Hinata jumped back while she observed the three enemies closer. They were shinobi who had the symbol of grass on their forehead protectors with a cross through it. They were all rogue ninja. 'W-Why didn't the Genjutsu work? Are these guys stronger than I first estimated?"

"Heh, looks like nothing but a bunch of Genin left," said one of them.

"Either hand over Daiki Hiderou, or all three of you brats can suffer the same fate as your pathetic

sensei. Choose wisely."

VVV

Every year while Hinata was in the academy, Iruka would make everyone play a game called Sanctuary. The game consisted of a team called the Guardians and another team called the Takers which both contained four people. The main object of the game was for the Guardians to escort a single person, the Client as it is called, to a spot on the other side of the training ground titled Sanctuary while fending off the Takers.

The purpose of the game was for all the students to see how difficult escort mission are. The message was well received when the Guardians lost every single game against the Takers. It was simply to difficult for the students to coordinate their attacks perfectly while keeping an eye on the Client. Iruka scolded everyone about how important it was for the Guardians to stick together and not let the Takers split them up. Hinata had hoped since then that there wouldn't come a time where she was faced with the situation of being split up during an escort mission.

This just wasn't her day so far.

After getting a front row view of Kurenai being cut down, all three rogue ninja threw smoke bombs instantly shrouding the area in smoke. Hinata didn't have time to check how everyone was doing with her Byakugan because she had to dodge a series of melee attacks from one of the rogue ninja. She manged to get out of the smoke enshrouded area, but she was over fifty yards away from Kiba and Shino. Meanwhile, the rogue ninja was right in front of her ready to attack again.

"Looks like you're all alone Hyuga," said the rogue ninja.

'They knew about the Byakugan, and decided it was best to separate me from the others since I can see through the smoke.' thought Hinata. She wanted to punch herself for letting her fear get the best of her instead of thinking.

"The plan was to just kill you quickly and head back..." said the rogue ninja pulling out a kunai.

"However, those eyes of yours would fetch a hefty price on the market so I think I'll leave you alive. Just barely though!" The ninja through his kunai which Hinata easily dodged. She then charged in to try and get a direct attack with her palms, but the rogue created space immediately.

"I know all about that special Hyuga art. Sorry, but I'm not giving you a chance to hit my chakra points kid!" The rouge quickly started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"He can use Fire Style techniques?" said Hinata while backing up and shielding herself from the intense heat. "Are you the ninja that's been burning peoples bodies?" Instead of a response, Hinata felt a sharp pain at the back of her head that made her hit the ground.

"Burning bodies?" said the rogue. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Hinata was lifted up by her neck as she felt her consciousness slip away. "Wow, if that the best a Hyuga can do, I don't see why their clan is so prestigious. I didn't even break a sweat!" The rogue started laughing while continuing his strangle hold on Hinata. "Say goodbye little girl!"

"Goodbye," said Hinata as she vanished.

"What the hell!" said the rouge. "What just-" His sentence was cut short as he felt a painful sensational travel up his spine. He hit the ground immediately and began coughing up blood. It took all his strength to look behind him to find Hinata standing where he just was. "H-How did you...?"

"When you used your jutsu earlier, I quickly switched places with one of my clones. After you caught my clone you left yourself wide open to my Gentle Fist."

"Where did a little runt like you learn a jutsu like that?"

Hinata ignored the question and began activating her Byakugan so she could check on her teammates. Instead, she felt something slam into her side as she flew a few feet before hitting the ground. 'He shouldn't have been able to move that quickly...' thought Hinata as she looked over towards the rogue to find out that another one was right beside him. 'Did another one come over to help?'

"You should be ashamed," said the second rogue. "To think you got beat by this brat."

"Quiet! I didn't think she could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hinata got in her stance as she prepared herself for another fight. Luckily, since her Byakugan was activated now, she managed to dodge another kick that was aimed at her from behind. 'Now all three of them are here!' thought Hinata. 'No... there's more.' Hinata looked around in despair as five more rogue ninja showed up and surrounded her. In total, there were eight rogue ninja now. 'They had reinforcements coming this whole time?' thought Hinata. 'There's nothing I can do against this many...'

"It's about time you guys got here," said the first rogue who was finally shaking off Hinata's attack.

"Humph looks like we got ourselves a Hyuga," said the second rogue. "Listen all of you, just charge in and attack! I know she's a Hyuga but in the end she's just a Genin. It'll be quicker this way."

'This is really bad...' thought Hinata. "Maybe I can drop some smoke bombs and distract them with a clone. No, that won't work because they have me surrounded and they already know I can make solid clones. Come on, there must be something... wait!"

Hinata got in a special stance and focused the chakra at all her chakra points. "If I can pull off Rotation, I'll be able to reflect all of them at once." The rogue ninjas began to rush her and Hinata tried her best to pull of Rotation but she felt like her leg was on fire and fell down. "No, I can't do it. My body just doesn't agree with it."

"What did I tell you boys!? Just a Genin."

'I'm out of options.' thought Hinata looking around at this hopeless situation. 'Is this really it?' She closed her eyes hoping that some kind of miracle would happen. She waited for a moment, then another, and finally she opened her eyes to the sight of all the rogue ninja laying motionless on the ground.

"Well you didn't complete your move, but you did good nonetheless Hinata."

Hinata looked behind her to see none other than Kurenai standing there with a smile. Hinata wasted no time getting up and giving her a hug. "Y-You're not..."

"Dead?" finished Kurenai. "Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"How did you do it? It couldn't have been Genjutsu because my Byakugan was still active."

"You're not the only on that can use Shadow Clones. I knew that those clowns were on our tail for awhile so I made a clone follow them the whole time. When they finally attacked us, I switched places with my clone. I wanted to see how you all would do against them. I wasn't expecting so many reinforcements though."

'Amazing,' thought Hinata. 'She managed to do all that without anyone noticing...'

"Now let's get back to the group." Hinata looked over to see Kiba, Shino, and Daiki's company completely safe, along with rogue ninja bodies decorating the ground."

'I hope I never get on her bad side...' thought Hinata.

VVV

"Alright Daiki, it's time to start talking," started Kurenai. "There's no way this was just an unlucky event. These guys were all after you." Daiki looked uneasy for a moment but then put on his usual calm demeanor.

"They were probably going to hold me for ransom. I am nobility after all. Such attacks like these aren't uncommon right?"

"Normally yes, however there normally wouldn't be this many. Not to mention you've been uneasy ever since we left the village."

Hinata thought she was the only one that noticed the bizarre behavior she sometimes noticed Daiki having. It was like he was hiding something important about the mission. She just shook it off as a minor suspicion, but now she was really intrigued.

"Am I being interrogated or something? Shouldn't you be questioning the ones that attacked us instead?"

"I already did. The few that talked all said that they were hired to capture you. None of them says by who though..." It was obvious to even Kiba and Shino at this point that Daiki looked uncomfortable.

"When I asked who sent them, they became mute as if they would explode if they said who."

"Something stinks..." whispered Kiba into Hinata and Shino's ear.

"I agree," added Hinata. "He's not telling us something."

"Hmm?" said Shino.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"My insects are getting restless. That only happens when someone or something with strong chakra is nearby."

"Seriously?" said Kiba looking at Akamaru to see he looked uncomfortable too. "What's wrong boy?"

"It could be just some random gang boss or something." said Daiki still talking to Kurenai. "I really don't see the need to speculate any further."

"Oh, before you said it was nothing but a random attack and now you're saying that this was some kind of organized assault?" asked Kurenai who was getting more suspicious with each moment.

"No... I..."

"Daiki, you know who's after us don't you? Well?" Kurenai was glaring at this point while Daiki was trying his best to keep composed. He looked down and closed his eyes for a moment before raising his

head and resumed speaking.

"You see... I-" Before that sentence could be finished, A loud explosion could be heard. Team 8 and Daiki was behind the cart while all the captured rouge ninja were in front being watched by Daiki's bodyguards.

"What was that!?" said Kiba.

"It came from the front!" yelled Kurenai running to the front along with the rest of the team to see what was happening.

They all stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the horrific scene in front of them. All the rogue ninja and Daiki bodyguards were all laying on the ground motionless while their flesh was burnt. From what they could see, they all looked to be dead.

"Corpses that have charred skin..." said Hinata putting a hand over her mouth. "But who?" Hinata looked around to see the culprit until she felt a hand on her shoulder that belonged to Kurenai. Her sensei looked absolutely shocked as she looked up in a huge nearby tree. Hinata looked to see what she was looking at and saw a women.

She had long red hair that flowed downwards and was wearing what looked like a Mist Village headband. Hinata could see the women wielding two large twin swords that seemed to have some crackling noise coming from them as if they were made of lightning. It sent chills down Hinata's spine as the women smiled revealing jagged teeth before she finally started speaking.

"I guess this is what happens when I let pups try to join in on my hunt, however..." She turned her head to Daiki who looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "It looks like my prey is right within reach."

"T-This is insane," said Kiba who was practically shaking while Akamaru was cowering in his hood.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Use your Byakugan Hinata," answered Kiba. "You'll see..."

Hinata did as suggested and used her Byakugan on the mysterious new enemy. Her jaw dropped as she saw the reason why Kiba and Akamaru were afraid. Whoever that women was, her chakra levels were staggering. Hinata had never seen chakra so enormous and intimidating. "Who is she?"

"Ameyuri Ringo, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," said Kurenai who still looked shocked. "I take it this is the person after you, Daiki?" There was no response as Kurenai took a few steps forward.

"Everyone step back. This is my fight."

"Sensei-" started Shino.

"No arguments! That order is final. You are not to get involved in this unless I say otherwise. This women strength is on level you three haven't been exposed to yet. She's never been defeated and she never loses her target."

"It seems my reputation proceeds me," said Ameyuri jumping from the tree and taking position a few yards diagonally of Kurenai. "I wish I could say the same for you. Mind telling me your name? I make a point of knowing the name of my pray."

"Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"A Leaf ninja. It's not often I get to play with one of them. Make this hunt interesting, okay?" Ameyuri readied her swords as Kurenai wiped her hair to the sides and smiled.

"It will be... because today, I'm the hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**1. Hello faithful readers! I'll use this opportunity to start and new feature called Random Skit. If you don't know, a skit is just a funny piece of dialogue I couldn't fit into the story or didn't think about at the time. I'll usually do this after every arc has concluded but since it's brand new and this arc will last for awhile, I'll start now! I hope you enjoy!**

**Random Skit #1: The Inuzuka Clan Blues**

"Kiba, just how hard is it to take care of a ninja hound?" asked Hinata.

"Don't get me started!" said Kiba. "In my clan, a healthy dog means everything! That goes double for me. I can't imagine what would happen if mom thought I was shirking my duties."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well it used to be better, but every since that fateful day over a decade ago, clan rules when it comes to taking care of dogs have tightened."

"Hmm? What fateful day?' asked Hinata.

"Well one day, a few cousins of mine were washing ninja hounds only to find out that some bastard took our families special shampoo and replaced it with those creepy Aburame insects."

If irony was a physical thing, it would have punched Hinata in the face just then. "R-Really? That sounds horrible!" said Hinata acting as best as she could. She remembered the ones responsible was in fact a young Anko and Kurenai. Not to mention the plan was made by Hinata's own mother!

"Boy if I ever found the mastermind behind that..." said Kiba barring his fangs. "I would-"

The author will take this moment to cut out this next piece of dialogue for... reasons. Just trust me. It's not kind. At all.

"W-Wow," said Hinata feeling the need to wash out her ears.

"You have any idea who it could be Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"N-Nope! Sorry I have to... fix my bed." said Hinata taking off like a rocket leaving Kiba confused.

"Man, Hyuga are such neat freaks."

**Random Skit #2: The Plight of Having Fan girls**

"I told you he's mine Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

"Back off Billboard Brow!" said Ino. "The only reason he would ever want to date you, is so he can keep checking his reflection on that massive forehead of yours."

"Well last I checked, he's not into conceded witches!"

"Well I bet more people ship us than you!"

"No way! People definitely ship us more."

Meanwhile Sasuke, who was putting his head down at his desk, was trying his hardest not to set his own ears on fire.

"Poor Sasuke." said Hinata looking at the scene. "He looks really annoyed."

"Yeah he looks pissed," added Shikamaru. "Besides, everybody knows the person who gets shipped with Sasuke the most is Naruto."

"Eh!?" said Hinata flabbergasted.

(If you read Naruto fan fiction, this is a cold dark fact you will come to learn...)

**Random Skit #3: Learning with Shino Aburame**

"Okay class, the next person to give their report will be Shino," said Iruka. A collection of groans could be heard as Shino walked up to the front to give his report about the fascinating and mysterious life of ants. What does this had to do with ninja training you ask? Who knows?

"The ant is a very strong and resilient insect. That is because they can lift over eight times their weight."

I could tell you guys Shino's boring and painful lesson about the life of ants, but for the ninety-nine percent of you who probably don't want that... I'll just skip it. For the one percent that does... try Wikipedia maybe?

"...And that concludes my report." Shino walked back to his seat after finishing his hour long report while Iruka lazily lifted his head off his desk.

"Thank you Shino for... that thorough peek into the lives of ants. Now who wants to go next?" Iruka wiped the sleep out of his eyes to seek all his students were fast asleep.

"I guess we'll resume this tomorrow..."

**Random Skit #4: Sister's Secrets**

Hinata walked quietly in her house as she tried her best not to be seen considering that she was still wearing the clothes Anko gave her.

'Father won't be happy if he sees me in this...' thought Hinata. 'I think he's out now though. All I have to do is go to my room and-" Hinata held that thought as she turned around to see her sister Hanabi staring at her from the opposite side of the hall.

"Sister?"

"Umm... hello Hanabi."

"What are you wearing?"

"I was just... playing dress-up."

"Who are you dressed as?"

"...A famous ninja."

"What's their name?"

'Why does she have to ask so many questions?' thought Hinata wishing she could get out of this situation. "Their name is... Fuu."

"Fuu?"

"Yes, now I have to get going," said Hinata as fast as she could while she ran to her room. "I hope that's not a real person..."

Meanwhile Hanabi was still standing in the same spot.

"So sister plays dress-up? I wonder if she'll let me play..." said Hanabi blushing at her statement.

* * *

><p><strong>2. If you have suggestions, predictions, or want to mention a mistake, or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.<strong>


	12. Lightning Predation 2

**I finally got to see Naruto The Last in it's original and beautiful resolution... and it was awesome!**

**I mean, I predicted that something like that would happen years ago, but I didn't think that it would be that good. Hinata has been my favorite character for a long time so it was like a dream come true seeing her get the thing she's wanted ever since the series started.**

**Oh goodness... if I continue with my opinions about the movie, this opening statement might become the chapter itself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump so please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Lightning Predation 2<p>

Kurenai prided herself on being able to foresee certain events when it came to being a ninja, or life in general. So it was times like this that really left a horrible taste in her mouth. Ever since this mission started, she had been getting a weird feeling that perhaps their client wasn't telling everything in regards to his escort. Although, Kurenai still welcomed the mission as a great learning experience for her three students and was accepting of any small detail that might have been kept quiet.

However... this sure as hell wasn't a small detail.

Literally feet away from her was Ameyuri Ringo, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. She had an advanced mastery in lightning and was well known for her usual hobby of hunting down whatever unfortunate target she was after and never letting them get away. Whenever anybody would see her two swords, which are called Kibas, it meant death.

Kurenai was putting on a brave front since she didn't want to worry her students or show weakness to the enemy, but she was racking her brain on how to do this efficiently. Lightning Style was extremely dangerous and scatter shot which meant the others could be in trouble, not to mention that Kurenai wasn't prepared to face an enemy like this.

Nonetheless, she knew full well that part of being a ninja was being ready for anything and adapting accordingly. A question was still bothering Kurenai though.

"What's your relationship to Daiki?" asked Kurenai.

"Your client has something that I want so I've been tracking him," started Ameyuri. "I never though he'd go as far as running to the Leaf for protection."

"Protection?" said Kurenai looking back at Daiki to see he still looked frightened. "It doesn't matter. You're one of the most notorious ninjas in the world, and your crimes have ranged from thievery to murder."

"Heh, regardless of what the Leaf probably preaches nowadays, that's how this world works." Ameyuri looked past Kurenai to see Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "Those are your Genin right?"

"What does it matter?"

"If that's how Leaf ninja look, you guys really have gotten soft."

"What did you say!" yelled Kiba who started marching forward.

"No Kiba!" yelled Hinata before Shino stepped in front of Kiba and stopped him.

"Use your head," started Shino. "Unnecessary actions are just going to cause more problems for Kurenai-sensei."

Kiba snarled and then looked down. "Damn it..."

"Kiba!" suddenly said Kurenai which caught her three Genin's attention. "Just because you live in a peaceful environment, that doesn't make you weak at all."

"Is that a fact?" smirked Ameyuri.

"I'll show you."

"Fine, just don't make this too easy for me. I like it when my prey resists, because it makes it even better when I finally make them submit."

"You'll see. I can't look bad in front of my students after all."

Kurenai began making hand seals rapidly as Ameyuri braced herself for whatever was about to come. Suddenly, Ameyuri was pulled off her feet as a branch from a tree that popped out of the ground below her wrapped itself around her neck.

"You put me under Genjutsu that easily. Not bad."

"Thanks," said Kurenai coming out of the tree with a kunai in hand ready to deliver the fatal blow. "It's over."

"Please." Ameyuri's body began to start discharging lightning everywhere which made Kurenai back off before she could attack. Ameyuri landed back on the ground while grabbing her swords as Kurenai silently swore.

'She shocked herself out my Genjutsu...' thought Kurenai. 'No hesitation at all.'

"Lightning Style: Thunder Gate!" Ameyuri stabbed both her swords into the ground as a huge bolt of lightning shot straight at Kurenai. She dodged quickly as she watched the spot she was just at explode.

'It has so much range!' thought Kurenai. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a presence right behind her which turned out to be Ameyuri swinging her blades right at Kurenai's neck. On instinct, Kurenai made a quick hand seal that resulted in her body bursting into pink petals. Her body then materialized a few feet away.

"That's a nifty trick for running away," teased Ameyuri. "This is boring already."

"Then you'll love this."

Kurenai rushed Ameyuri so fast that she couldn't even guard before she took a shot straight to the gut that made her gasp in pain. Before she knew it that shot to the gut turned into a kick in the head, then a knee in the ribs. Kurenai totally had Ameyuri on the defensive as she was dominating her with a barrage of physical blows.

"What the hell!?" yelled Ameyuri as she took another blow to the face. Before Kurenai could continue the assault, she stuck her blades in the ground and unleashed a huge blast of lightning which made Kurenai back away. Ameyuri wiped the blood coming from her mouth as she stood still in shock at how easily she was just dominated.

"Is something wrong?" said Kurenai who appeared to be doing some teasing of her own which only fueled Ameyuri's anger even more.

"You can't be beating me this bad." Ameyuri calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Wait a minute. That move you did earlier... what did you do?"

"You mean when I dissolved my body to dodge your attack? It's like you said Ameyuri, it was just a nifty trick for running away."

"No, it was more than that." Before Ameyuri could talk even more, Kurenai launched after her again and delivered an elbow to the gut that knocked the wind out of Ameyuri and sent her to the ground. Kurenai approached her with a kunai drawn.

"I can't be beaten like this..." grunted Ameyuri while Kurenai was right on top of her.

"Goodbye." Kurenai prepared to deal the final blow while Ameyuri opened her mouth wide to show her jagged teeth.

"I can't be beaten like this... because this is another Genjutsu!" Ameyuri bit into her arm roughly which made the scene around her flicker for a moment. Then, she grasped her blades and swung at Kurenai who jumped back quickly.

"Damn it!" cursed Kurenai. 'She figured it out before I could deal the actual blow...' Ameyuri chuckled as she got off the ground and examined herself to see that all the bruises and wounds she just had were gone. Even if she still felt the pain of the false attacks that Kurenai's Genjutsu made her believe were real, she didn't have any noticeable injuries.

"It's just as I though," snickered Ameyuri. "That jutsu you used earlier wasn't an evasive maneuver, it was a Genjutsu. What's more is that you did it so efficiently, I didn't even notice for awhile. If I had been a little slower in realizing, this hunt would be yours..."

"Demonic Illusion: Demons Blight," started Kurenai. "It's a high level Genjutsu that when done right, it makes the victim believe that their abilities are inferior to the caster. You're my first opponent that managed to break out of that."

"I'm honored. However, it's been awhile since I've seen such a skilled Genjutsu user like yourself. To think you don't even need any visual prowess either..." Ameyuri closed her eyes and looked into the sky for a moment which confused Kurenai.

"The Trickster Ninja!"

"What?" said a confused Kurenai.

"That's the nickname I've decided to give you. I'll be sure to tell everyone who you are after I take your corpse."

'Did she seriously give me a nickname?'

"Lightning Style: Thunder Network!"

The ground began breaking apart as lighting was blasting out of the ground like geysers. Kurenai then realized that they were about to shoot up right under her so she jumped away as fast as she could, but it was too late. Her left arm got caught as she grit her teeth tightly so she wouldn't scream out in pain.

If that wasn't enough, Ameyuri appeared right next to her and was about to cut her if it wasn't for a strange occurrence. It lasted for a second but Kurenai saw Ameyuri cough up blood which gave her the moment she needed to slip away as her swords gave her a cut on her right cheek. This whole ordeal happened in a matter of seconds as Kurenai created space and examined her arm.

Even though her arm was still intact, there were multiple parts of it that was burnt in result of Ameyuri's furious attack. Kurenai tried her best to ignore the pain as she thought about the moment before her cheek was cut.

'In that moment, she coughed up blood. It wasn't a result of what I did to her which means...' Kurenai stood up straight as the pieces to the puzzle came together. "So that's the deal huh?"

"Heh, so I take it you figured it out?" said Ameyuri.

"Yeah. You've caught an illness, and I'm guessing it's fatal. I'm also guessing that Daiki has some sort of cure or treatment that you want desperately."

"It's not the whole truth, but you got most of it right. Anyhow, it looks like you have bigger things to worry about now considering that arm of yours won't be of much use in this fight anymore."

"I won't be needing it." Kurenai knew that she had to get her arm bandaged as soon as possible so she began preparing herself to use one of her most powerful jutsu to finish this quickly. However, she was taken off guard when Ameyuri put down her swords and crossed her arms.

"I would like to continue this fight but... I want to try something else."

"Excuse me?"

In a flash, Ameyuri picked up her two swords and then made a hand seal. "Lightning Cage Jutsu!"

Lightning rose from the tips of Ameyuri's swords as a cage made out of lightning surrounded Kurenai before she could do anything. She tried to escape but the bars shocked her.

"What is this!?"

"That's a special cage I make for my prey when I want them as a trophy. The more you try and touch it, the smaller the space will get, so take my advice and stand still. That jutsu even spreads under ground so there's no escape."

"So what now?"

"Well, as long as you're in that cage, I can't do anything to harm you. However..." Ameyuri then turned her head slowly and made a devilish smile as her gaze hit Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"No!"

"I've given the courtesy of letting them observe my hunt, so I think I want to see how pups of the Trickster Ninja defend themselves!" Ameyuri started walking slowly to the trio as they all looked like they were getting ready to fight.

VVV

Hinata was in awe watching along with her teammates while the clash between the two elites occurred. It was all going on so fast that she could barely keep up with her Byakugan. Now, she had to grab her arm to stop it from trembling as Ameyuri Ringo had now set her sight upon them.

"She's coming for us," said Shino who sounded oddly calm. "That's because our sensei has been captured."

Hinata was about to tell Daiki that he should get away from here, until she found out that he already fled behind some bushes a distance away. She wasn't worried since Ameyuri practically confirmed it herself that she didn't want him dead, so instead Hinata focused on Kurenai.

"We can still free her," started Hinata who still had her Byakugan activated. "She needs to keep a certain amount of focus so that her jutsu doesn't disappear."

"So all we have to do is take her down and then problem solved!" snarled Kiba who was cracking his knuckles. Akamaru barked in agreement as he stood up tall and got ready to fight with his master.

"Don't be rash Kiba," started Shino. "We should make a plan first and then-"

"Mind if I cut in!" yelled Ameyuri appearing right in between the three and which made them all scatter.

'Such speed...' thought Hinata.

"This is life or death kiddos," started Ameyuri. "I want to see how much you all want to survive!" Ameyuri stabbed her swords in the ground as violent lightning started shooting everywhere. All Hinata could do was dodge as she focused on every angle around her.

"Fang Over Fang!" yelled Kiba who had launched his technique along with Akamaru. Ameyuri blocked the attack with her blades as she licked her lips.

"An Inuzuka brat," said Ameyuri pushing Kiba back. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Get real lady!" Kiba stood up tall and pounded his chest. "You're looking at the greatest Genin ever to come out out the Hidden Leaf, and my mom is a way better hunter than you!"

'He's confident,' thought Hinata who was still partially trembling. She tried her best to calm herself down, but fighting somebody like this made Hinata want to just run. She bit her hand and focused.

'No. I can't give in. I have to remember what Anko-sensei told me, and that if I quit I'm disrespecting my mother, Naruto, my clan, and my team!' Hinata finally stopped herself from trebling long enough to focus on the situation.

'Since Kiba went and used Fang Over Fang, I guess that means we're going with that formation. That means that Shino should be-' Before Hinata could finish the thought, Shino's insects swarmed down on Ameyuri like a black wave as she hastily dashed away.

"An Aburame too? Interesting." Ameyuri's eyes widened as Hinata appeared right in front of her path with her palms raised. She had to twist her body awkwardly to dodge Hinata's strike which was just inches from hitting her.

"Too bad," said Ameyuri smirking.

"Looks like the formation worked," replied Hinata which confused Ameyuri until she fell into a hole which Shino's insects made while she was preoccupied with Hinata and Kiba. Hinata had to look away as Ameyuri was completely bathed in Shino's chakra sucking insects.

"Heh, she wasn't so tough," concluded Kiba while walking up to Hinata with Akamaru. "Man, wait until everybody back home hears this. We'll be legends." Hinata giggled as Shino walked up.

"I don't think we'll all be legends, since you'll probably try and take all the credit anyway," concluded Shino

"Look out!" shouted Kurenai who was still trapped which meant that Ameyuri wasn't done yet.

Everything happen so fast as Hinata looked at where Ameyuri's body was to see it explode into lightning which meant it was a clone. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her back which made her airborne for a second until she hit the ground.

'What happened?' She looked at Ameyuri standing up unharmed a few feet away. Kiba and Shino were both on the ground and appeared to be unconscious which meant they probably got hit harder than she did. Ameyuri then turned towards Hinata's direction.

"Silly Hyuga. It was almost too easy to switch myself with a clone." As she was walking close to Hinata, Akamaru stood in between her pathway and barked menacingly.

"Please Akamaru, get away!" pleaded Hinata.

"Mutts get on my nerves." Akamaru yelped as he was punted into a nearby bush. Ameyuri then grabbed Hinata by the collar and pulled her up. "I thought the Hyuga were suppose to be better. I guess they really are nothing but talk. You couldn't see through my clone."

"I guess that makes both of us," Hinata disappeared into smoke which left Ameyuri flabbergasted.

"That brat can make solid clones!? How is that-" Ameyuri stopped herself and turned around just in time to receive a strike from Hinata's palm.

It all went according to plan.

Ameyuri looked like she was struggling not to throw up as she roughly hit Hinata away. She grabbed her cheek as she knew there would probably be a bad bruise later on, but it didn't matter as long as she got that one hit in. That palm was infused with a lot of chakra, so that one strike probably ruptured an organ or two. Even if Hinata couldn't hit chakra point dead on yet, her regular Gentle Fist did plenty of damage.

"I-I did it..." silently said Hinata who felt proud of herself for standing up to this menacing huntress.

"That was a clone that tried to hit me earlier..." concluded Ameyuri coughing. "It was just your luck that it didn't vanish, which let you observe and wait for your chance to strike." Ameyuri gripped her blades tight and stood over Hinata. "Looks like this team is full of tricksters!"

Right when she was about to hit Hinata, Ameyuri halted herself and back stepped quickly as a kunai grazed her shoulder. She looked to see that the culprit was Kurenai who was now free which meant that Hinata's attack did more than Ameyuri originally thought.

"It looks the Trickster Ninja's Genin managed to get the better of you after all," smirked Kurenai. "Right, Ameyuri Ringo?"

"Heh heh... ha ha ha!" laughed Ameyuri almost maniacally. "It's been awhile since I've had this much fun. Let's continue!" Although, before anymore fighting could happen, two ninja who were dressed the same as the rogue ones that Hinata fought earlier appeared in front of Ameyuri.

"Lady Ameyuri, we need to flee for now!"

"What did I tell you weaklings about getting involved in my hunt?"

"You've been hurt, and it would be ideal to wait a little longer." Ameyuri stared at the two rouges and then at Kurenai and Hinata.

"Very well. However... I'll make sure to get you as a trophy Trickster Ninja, Kurenai Yuhi." Ameyuri then turned towards Hinata. "You too, Hyuga..."

The two rouges threw down some smoke bombs and fled. Hinata could still keep track of them with her Byakugan, but she figured Kurenai wouldn't want to pursue them right now and they weren't going after Daiki.

"Hinata, where's Daiki?"

"He's still hiding nearby."

"You retrieve him while I get the others. I have some words."

VVV

The only people left in the group were Team 8 and Daiki himself. Hinata had to get a bandage on her cheek while Kiba and Shino suffered an injury to their heads which needed wrapping too. Kurenai had to wrap her whole left arm to stop the bleeding while Daiki just sat down on a log staring at the ground. When everyone was taken care of accordingly, the team went over to Daiki with Kurenai getting his attention by standing really close and glaring menacingly at him.

"Daiki Hiderou, I'm going to say this once... and you better not lie because Hinata will be able to tell," said Kurenai in a calm voice before she started yelling. "Why the hell is Ameyuri Ringo after you!?" Hinata looked at his facial expression closely while Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru stood by.

"In my family, there's a medicine that has been passed down," started Daiki. "It comes from a special plant that grows in our village, and only people of my bloodline know how to make it. Since I'm the last one of my family alive currently, I'm the only on who knows how to make it."

Kurenai glanced at Hinata to check if everything was okay so far. Hinata nodded and Daiki continued speaking.

"A few months ago, Ameyuri Ringo came to my village claiming to have an illness that only my medicine can treat. She gave me no choice but to agree. Ever since then, she's been taking all of the ingredients and forcing me to make it. Unfortunately that medicine is a big source of income for the village, not to mention that her underlings often come and cause trouble."

"So you ran to the Leaf to help liberate your village, but you knew we probably wouldn't want to get involved in this affair," started Kurenai who was filling in the blanks. "So the cheapest and most convenient option was to lie and say you needed a simple escort when really you needed strong bodyguards. You didn't plan on the fact that they would be a bunch of Genin."

"I've never seen ninja, but I hear tales of how mighty they are so I figured that..." Daiki looked down while everyone absorbed what was the actual truth.

"Do you know what you've done?" said Kurenai with an irritated tone. Not only have you lied to the very people you just formed diplomatic ties with, but you've put the lives of my students in danger! Now thanks to you, we're in a situation where we have nowhere to go but forward since that insane woman knows us and has a vendetta now! Plus, we're closer to your village now than the Hidden Leaf so we're on our own! Do you understand this?"

"Say what you want... but I did what I did for my people. Not every village is as prosperous as the Leaf. There are children and adults alike who are suffering and this was the quickest option I could think of."

"Don't give me that. Everybody has problems so don't use that as an excuse so you can sleep with yourself at night."

"What do you want me to say!?" shouted Daiki who was clenching his fists. "If you turn your back on me now..."

Daiki just sat there looking like he was about to start sobbing as Kurenai sighed. Hinata couldn't help but feel bad for him. Even though she knew he lied and put her teammates in mortal danger, it really seemed like he felt trapped with no way out. Hinata could sympathize with that. She didn't know why, but she felt something build up inside of her. She knew her mother always said to help those less fortunate and she knew Naruto wouldn't back down from something like this. It was then that Hinata knew what she was going to say.

"I think we should help Kurenai-sensei."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. It wasn't often that Hinata showed the will to continue with something that involved the possibility of death or worse. It was common knowledge to her teammates at this point that Hinata didn't really enjoy fighting, yet here she was.

"Hinata?" questioned Kurenai with her eyebrows raised.

"I know what he did was wrong... but we can't just run away right? I'll admit that I'm scared. I'm so scared that every time I think of that woman, I start shaking. However, if we run... were turning our backs on everyone that got us here... I think."

Hinata wished that would have sounded more heroic or cool but that's the best she could muster. She waited for a response from anybody and she got a pat on the shoulder from Kiba.

"That's the spirit! If you could be like this all the time Hinata, you'd be pretty badass." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Um... thank you?"

"I agree," started Shino. "That's because I feel the same way." Kurenai looked at her students and smiled.

"Well Daiki, I guess you're in luck. We'll continue the mission, even though it's now effectively and S-rank."

"Thank you... very much," said Daiki humbly for the first time since the mission started. "Thank you, Hinata." She nodded and smiled as Kurenai started walking away.

"At any rate, we need to find another spot to make camp. Then, we can finish the journey to the village and discuss a plan of action."

The others agreed while everyone got their supplies and got ready to continue moving along. Meanwhile, Hinata was happy that she actually managed to speak up and express her feelings on the mission. To her, this was the first step to finally being consistent when it came to being a ninja. She put a hand over her chest and smiled as the group made their way into the upcoming night.

VVV

"To think they could resist me that much," said Ameyuri who was traveling through the trees with two of her underlings. "Maybe Leaf ninja are more fun than I gave them credit for."

"It matters not Lady Ameyuri. When we carry out the plan, it'll all be over."

"Heh, yes. They'll find out soon that I can be quite that trickster myself." Ameyuri was licking her lips in anticipation of the upcoming events. With the edition of these new enemies, this hunt just got a lot more interesting.

"Let's see who's better... the ultimate huntress or the Trickster Ninja and her runts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**1. The inevitable clash between the hunter and the hunted is foreshadowed as the gang makes their way to the village in the Land of Grass!**

**2. If you have predictions or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	13. Segni Del Nero

**All hail princess Himawari!**

**If you read the special chapter for the Boruto movie, you know what I'm talking about!**

**I know it was suppose to be for comedy but... wow. I knew there was a reason Himawari was my favorite kid for the new generation.**

**Himawari FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Segni Del Nero<p>

The first thing Hinata noticed is that she was surrounded entirely by a thick fog. She also appeared to be floating on her backside in some body of water. When she stood up to observe more of the area, the water came up to her knees. She walked forward for what seemed like several minutes, but all that was in sight was an endless blanket of fog and the only sound that could be heard was the slush of water with every step.

While Hinata continued to walk forward, her eyes started to become heavy and it was getting difficult to think straight. Her body felt as if she had run a marathon which caused her to fall to her knees. She wiped the water that splashed on her face off and tried to use her Byakugan to avoid having to move anymore which failed for some reason.

"Why is this happening to me?" she mumbled quietly.

"Wow, you've crossed over pretty far," said an unfamiliar female voice that made Hinata flinch. Suddenly, she began to feel even weaker as all her energy felt like it was being drained. All she could do at this point was stare down at the water.

"Is this a dream?"

"A dream? I guess that's what this could be..." The voice sounded deeper than Hinata's but it didn't sound like an adults either.

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"You've gotten too close to me."

"Too close? Does that mean you live here?"

"I made this place for myself. I actually enjoy this kind of scenery because... I think it symbolizes the nature of people."

"What's that mean?"

"Whether it's big or small if you toss something in the water, it causes ripples. Although despite the description, the fog makes it so you don't see any of them at all. It's sort of like… a false sense of peace. Do you understand?"

The way this being spoke sounded as if it was playing around, or rather it was trying to tease. It was impossible to tell whether this enigma was an ally or a threat, but Hinata could barely even think straight as she felt weaker and weaker.

"Who are you?"

Instead of an answer, she heard the sound of something walking through the water. She guessed it was whatever she was just talking to and judging but the sound, they were close. The closer the sound got the more tense Hinata became as her chest began to feel like something was pressing against it. She wanted to flee but she still had no strength. The steps continued to get closer and closer until it felt like there was something right beside her.

"Who am I?" the being repeated. "Why don't you look deep down?"

Hinata felt something touch her right eye and the next thing she knew, an excruciating pain was triggered . She screamed as it felt like her eye was burning like an inferno while she put her hand over it to try and quell the pain. She thought she was going to pass out until she heard another voice.

"Hinata!"

She opened her eyes to see Kurenai holding her shoulders. It started to become clear that the previous events were all a dream. However, it felt incredibly real as she was trembling and sweat ran down her face.

"Sensei..."

"Are you alright? You suddenly started shouting like you were in pain and then you started clutching your eye."

"I had a strange dream." Hinata removed her hand slowly from her eye. "Something touched my eye and then it started to hurt really bad."

"Well, from what I can see, nothing appears wrong..." Kurenai looked closely to find the same pale hue her eye always has. ""You're probably still just shaken up from what happened."

"Y-Yeah…"

Hinata touched her injured cheek courtesy of Ameyuri Ringo. After the battle, everyone continued to Daiki's village unharmed. They arrived late into the night so Daiki gave them lodgings so they could prepare and rest for the events to come. Kiba and Shino shared a room while Hinata and Kurenai did the same.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you sensei."

"It's no problem. Now get some rest."

After Hinata agreed, the two went back to their beds to resume their respite. Despite it turning out to be fake, she still felt a little tense as she rubbed her eye again and echoed the final words from the mysterious figure.

'Why don't you look deep down…'

VVV

Hinata took a deep breath as the clean air of the village passed threw her lungs. Even though the Leaf has a relatively peaceful ambiance to it, it felt nice to take in the quiet atmosphere of Daiki's village. Currently Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were on the outskirts of the village training while they were waiting for Kurenai to finish discussing whatever she had planned with Daiki. No one was into training more right now than Kiba who was using his ferocious techniques with Akamaru to plow through tree trunks.

"Darn it!" snarled Kiba. "It's still not good enough!"

"Please don't get discouraged Kiba," comforted Hinata.

"It's just that..." Kiba balled his fists and then looked at ground. "That lady totally wiped the floor with us. In the end, I couldn't do anything."

"You shouldn't let that get to you," cut in Shino. "Ameyuri Ringo is a shinobi who's both praised and feared for her notorious strength. We're lucky to have survived that assault."

"Still I want to get stronger. I'll show her who the real hunter is!"

Hinata smiled at Kiba's tenacity to improve himself in spite of the enemy they were up against. Honestly, whenever a situation that involved fighting arrived, she always preferred to avoid the situation if possible. She was simply the kind of person that prefers peace and harmony over mindless violence.

However, that was not the case here.

The fact was that the impeding showdown between them and Ameyuri Ringo was right on the horizon. The lives of both her teammates and the innocent people in this village was at stake. Hinata wore a determined look on her face as she decided that it was time she stepped up too.

"Kiba, let's do our best!" Kiba and Shino both looked as if they had seen Hinata grow a third head. Moments where she showed such enthusiasm weren't exactly common.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Well, even Hinata is into this," started Shino adjusting his glasses. "Looks like I'll have to give it my all too..." Suddenly, tons of insects began pouring out of Shino's coat which made the rest of the group take a few steps back. "That's because I have no intention of being left behind."

"I forget that Shino can be like this..." said Hinata trembling a little.

"You really have to watch what you say around this guy," concluded Kiba while Akamaru yipped in agreement.

VVV

A few hours later, a woman was walking towards the area where the trio was training while humming a pleasant little nursery rhyme. She had long green hair with long strands that came down to her shoulders. The long white gown with a matching apron blew in the wind as she arrived at her destination.

Her green eyes widened as the area was filled with toppled over trees and small craters in the ground. In the middle of the chaos were the three Genin she was instructed to retrieve by her master Daiki. She noticed that all three of them were sweating and breathing hard as they were lying on the ground. At the last moment, Hinata looked up to see the woman approaching.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba between breaths.

"I'm Aiko," replied the women with a polite smile and a bow. Judging by her features, they guessed she was about the same age as Kurenai. "I've been sent by Lord Daiki to retrieve you."

"I guess sensei is done," concluded Hinata getting of the ground. "Oh, and it's nice to meet you." Hinata bowed this time.

"You have nice etiquette. If you three are ready, I'll escort you back." As Kiba and Shino got off the ground, Aiko marveled at how hard they must have been working this whole time. After a minute, the trio gathered themselves and followed Aiko back to the manor.

"Hey, why is Daiki so stuck up when it comes to ninja?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba!" scolded Shino.

"No, it's alright," replied Aiko. "When he was just a kid, it would make him happy when I told him stories about famous shinobi. Since he had never really seen what ninja really are, I guess his image was like how one would see a superhero. I suppose that's my fault though."

"I guess he was disappointed when he saw us then," concluded Hinata looking down.

"Please don't take it personally. He has gone through many hard times in the short life he's had so far. His parents died when he was young so he had all sorts of responsibilities forced onto him. It took some time but the people of this village really respect Daiki for all that he has done to help. Even as this business with Ameyuri Ringo transpires, they continue to have faith."

"You're making it sound like he's betting everything on us," concluded Shino.

"Heh, you might be right about that. I know he deceived you, but you must believe me when I say he is depending on you three to save this village more than you know."

"Is that right?" started Kiba putting his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess we can bail him out this time."

"I'm glad." Aiko ran her fingers through her hair as the group was now crossing through the marketplace of the village.

Tons of fruit stands and vegetable carts adorned the market area as adults and children alike filled the area. It wasn't as big as the Leaf's of course, but that gave it kind of a quiet feeling. While they were walking through. People waved and greeted Aiko to which she would smile and wave.

"They seem to like you a lot," replied Hinata.

"I come down here to shop all the time. There aren't many people so everybody typically knows each other."

"Hey it's them!" yelled a small girl. Almost instantly a group of kids formed a blockade around them.

"Oh my," started Aiko. "It appears you have a fan club."

"Look at the doggie!" said a boy. "Can he do tricks?"

"Akamaru is not a doggie!" yelled Kiba. "He's a powerful ninja hound. Watch this!" Kiba made Akamaru transform into him and then they performed some highly athletic tricks. The young boys were literally drooling as they were in awe.

"What can you do mister?" asked a boy pointing at Shino.

"I can control insects."

"Really!? Where are they?"

"I prefer them to remain hidden on my body. They can be quite dangerous if they're let loose." Shino let let his insects roam in the sky as all the boys went from looking at Kiba to Shino. The girls were grossed out but the boys were all yelling how awesome it was which made Kiba angry.

"Hey, don't steal my fans!"

"Tough luck. That's because my insects are superior to your doggie tricks."

"You son of a-"

While Shino and Kiba had their war on who controlled the respective fandom, the group of young girls gathered around Hinata. "Why are your eye's like that?" said a girl with short red hair.

"Um, it's because that's how my clans eye's are." Hinata's face became red as she felt embarrassed. It wouldn't be the first time she was taunted because of her eye color. She wanted to walk away as the girl continued to stare.

"They're so pretty!"

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah, there so cool! What can they do?"

"Oh… they can do this, Byakugan!" Hinata activated her clans Kekkei Genkai which made the girls all gasp.

"Did that hurt?"

"It can make me tired if I keep it on to long. These eyes let me see several kilometers around me, plus they have x-ray vision."

"I wanna do it!"

"I can totally do it!"

"Oh really? How many fingers do I have behind my back?"

"Uh… three?"

"Wrong! I knew you were lying!" Hinata laughed out loud as the whole group of girls tried to activate the Byakugan. Aiko stood back and observed the Genin having fun with the children.

"They've adjusted well," said Kurenai walking up to Aiko with Daiki next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" bowed Aiko. "I lost track of time."

"That's not necessary," replied Daiki who was smiling at the playful scene and turned around to walk back. "Bring them when they're ready." Aiko nodded while she and Kurenai continued to look at the fun the children where having with their suppose to be saviors.

VVV

"Two groups?" asked Hinata.

"That's right," answered Kurenai. "Since I'm sure Ameyuri will probably come for us pretty soon, I want you and Kiba to guard the manor while all the citizens are inside. Meanwhile, Shino and I will stand as the vanguard in front of the village."

"Let me be in the front lines too!" proclaimed Kiba. "Come on sensei."

"No Kiba. This is what we decided to do. You're priority is protecting the people of this village. It my be frustrating to hear but Ameyuri Ringo isn't a ninja you can handle right now. Leave her to me."

"Ugh… dammit." While Kiba balled his fists and looked down. Hinata took this opportunity to speak.

"What if she attacks from the inside?"

"Impossible," intercepted Daiki. "I know every person in this village and I can assure you, there is nobody here that works for that woman."

"However, to make sure there were no conspirators, Aiko will question every citizen in the village. Hinata, I want you to help her with your Byakugan."

"Yes sensei."

"Nice to be working with you Hinata."

"Lastly, I want you two to patrol the village and make sure we don't get ambushed," said Kurenai looking at Kiba and Shino. Shino agreed and Kiba who was still angry simply shook his head yes.

"In result of her illness, Ameyuri will probably be desperate to get her hands on Daiki. We need to be ready for whatever she tries. Be on alert everyone."

VVV

Aiko and Hinata spent the entire day checking out the citizens of the village. They were in one of the small rooms in the manor as person after person entered. Aiko would ask a few simple questions and Hinata would use her Byakugan to see if that person has any weird reactions. Even the children were subject to some light questioning throughout the day. Thankfully, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the early morning turned into the late afternoon.

"Whew…" sounded Aiko sitting back in her chair. "That's nearly everyone. How about we take a break Hinata?"

"It's okay. I can keep going." Despite Hinata's bravado, she began feeling tired from switching her Byakugan on and off most of the day. Her eyes began to hurt and she started getting dizzy.

"There's no need to push yourself Hinata. I'll make some snacks for us. Do you like sweets?" At the mention of sweets, Hinata perked up quickly.

"I love them!"

Aiko giggled before continuing. "Wait here for awhile while I get them ready." Aiko exited the room leaving Hinata by herself. She went towards the window and gazed at the nice view she had of the village from here. Since the manor was on higher ground, it was a perfect place to observe the tiny village.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Hinata turned around to see Daiki enter the room. "This is one of my favorite rooms because of the view."

"Is that why you wanted the questioning to happen here?"

"I figured since I was putting them through so much trouble, the least I could do was make them comfortable."

"Luckily, no one seems to be working with Ameyuri Ringo."

"I never doubted any of them." Daiki came over by the window where Hinata was. "Even in the midst of such a horrible time, they still remain true."

"Yes." Upon closer inspection. Hinata could see that Daiki looked very stressed. She tried to think of a nice subject to talk about.

"Um, Aiko is really nice." Daiki began smiling immediately.

"Of course. She's been taking care of me since I was young. Even when my parents were alive, she was always the one who was there." It was obvious to her that Aiko was a motherly figure to Daiki. If there's anybody who can appreciate a kind mother, it was Hinata.

"She sounds like a great person."

"How about you Hinata? You're from the noble Hyuga clan right?"

"You know about my clan?"

"Even though I'm not familiar with ninjas, I hear tales of the prestigious Hyuga clan of the Leaf on occasion. So I take it that you're nobility too?"

"Well, I'm the elder sibling of my father who is the head of the clan."

"Wait, that means you're an heiress?" Hinata shook her head squeamishly. "Your nobility is probably greater than mine! You must be highly respected." Daiki raised an eyebrow as Hinata looked down at the ground in a sad manor. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's just that… my position in my clan is a little shaky. If anything, my father and sister are more respected than I am."

"Let me guess. They shoved all kinds of responsibilities and expectations onto you, or maybe they don't agree with how you are?"

Hinata's eyes widened as Daiki's guess was spot on. "How did you know?"

"I've gone through some of the same things in order to uphold my family's honor. Plus, the things I hear about the Hyuga demeanor and how yours is are… different. I just connected the dots."

"I see…"

"You shouldn't let it get to you. As I'm sure your aware, people in our position need thick skin. If anything, the fact you you can deal with your clan and ninja duties at the same time makes you stronger than the average person."

"Thank you." Now that Hinata has gotten time to actually talk to Daiki, she began to see her first impression of him was totally off. He was just somebody trying to deal with the duties put before him.

"By the way, you said your father and sister. What about your mother?" Daiki immediately regretted what he said when he saw Hinata have a crestfallen expression. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine." Hinata took a deep breath and began speaking. "I never knew the reason she passed away, since I was always too afraid to ask. All I know is that she died when I was five…" Suddenly, Hinata felt a sharp pain in her head that made her cringe

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Wait… I wasn't five years old was I?"

"Sorry for the wait," said Aiko walking in with the snacks and tea on a tray. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening. "Lord Daiki?"

"Something's wrong with her Aiko!"

"No… I just turned eight and-" Hinata was shaking as an image in her head popped up. She saw her an Amane wave goodbye to Hiashi and Hanabi. "That's right. We went on a trip! Just the two of us..."

"Hinata, please calm down!" Aiko was grabbing her shoulders trying to calm her down. Finally, Hinata stop shaking. "Are you alright now?"

"Y-Yes… sorry for worrying you."

"Maybe we should stop the questioning for today," offered Daiki.

"No, it's fine." Hinata made a seal and activated her Byakugan again. "I'm ready."

"Okay…" started Aiko. "If you're-" Before she could finish, she started coughing harshly. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw something interesting with her Byakugan as she looked at Aiko the moment she coughed.

'What did I just…' thought Hinata.

"Are you alright Aiko?" said a worried looking Daiki.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You two have been working all day. Try and take it easy."

"After both of them agreed, Daiki took his leave. Hinata's head was rolling with thoughts. One part was the fact that some strange memory had come to her. The other is what she saw the moment Aiko coughed.

"Her chakra looked awfully…' Hinata shook her head. 'No. It must be fatigue.' In order to calm herself down, she began eating the sweets that Aiko prepared as the questioning resumed.

Evening turned to night as Hinata and Aiko finally finished. It turned out that no one was found guilty of conspiring with Ameyuri. She then went outside to look for Kiba and Shino who were still on patrol in the village. The village was a ghost town at this point since everyone was already in their homes. Whether it was standard curfew, or perhaps the fear from Ameyuri, Hinata didn't know.

While she was walking towards the front of the village, she could smell the fresh cooking in the air. Her stomach grumbled as she thought of the cooking back home. Despite the cruel treatment she would get, all her meals were always nicely prepared. Of course, none of the other cooks could compare to Hinata's mother in her opinion. This triggered her remembering the events that took place earlier.

'I was eight years old,' repeated Hinata in her head. 'My mother and I was about to go somewhere outside the village. It was just the two of us…' She thought as hard as she could to remember what came after, but to no avail. Questions kept bothering her such like why she thought she was five when her mother passed. Also, why these particular memories felt as if there was something special about them.

'Could these memories be the key to what happened?' It dawned on her that she never asked anybody of her mothers death. All she could remember was being at the funeral and feeling incredible grief. However, she could remember what she was doing before she heard the news. Actually, she didn't even remember hearing the news.

'Maybe sensei knows what happened. Still… I can't stop feeling that I'm not seeing something important…'

"Hinata?" She jumped a little while she took her eyes off the ground to see Kiba and Shino standing in front of her. It turns out she was so lost in thought, it didn't become apparent that she had walked all the way to the entrance of the village. "What's up with you?"

"Oh… nothing." Kiba merely shrugged as he put his hands in his coat pockets. Since Hinata isn't the most sociable person, she would often space out. Her teammates have probably just accepted it was something that happen and decided not to pry. Akamaru had jumped up into Hinata's arms since he was happy to see her.

"How did the questioning go?" asked Shino.

"Nobody seemed to be hiding anything." She had to pause for a minute to guard against the friendly licks of Akamaru. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

"Apparently, she's been combing the whole village trying to get a good feel of the landscape."

"Oh yeah, sensei said she had something for us to do later on," started Kiba. "I think she went to look for you."

"Maybe I should have stayed at the manor then."

"Don't sweat it. She'll probably realize you came here after you finished the questioning."

"Good guess Kiba," said Kurenai who had come from out of nowhere so abruptly that Akamaru flopped out of Hinata's arms.

"Geez… sensei."

"Heh, sorry. I see everything went smoothly for you three. Now, I want you to follow me."

Kurenai started walking before anybody could ask anything. The three Genin looked at each other before following Kurenai to whatever destination she was going. Hinata remembered the question she had, but decided to save it for later. Still, it was weird how silent Kurenai was being.

VVV

"So there's nothing to worry about then?" asked Daiki who had just heard a full report from today's activities from Aiko.

"That's correct Lord Daiki. Seemingly, nobody had anything to hide."

"Good."

"By the way, I see you've taken a liking to Hinata. You're not that much older than her after all." Aiko laughed a little while Daiki got irritated.

"It has nothing to do with that. It's just that I can relate to some of the things she's been through."

"Really? Do I have to remind you Lord Daiki that you are around that age where marriage is something you should be thinking about."

"Ugh… you're so playful tonight." Aiko laughed again as Daiki picked his cup of tea off the desk and took a sip.

"All I'm saying is-" Aiko sentence was cut short as she began coughing again. It only lasted a few seconds as she held her chest. "Sorry about that."

"Aiko… are you sure you're alright?" She looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Of course. Please excuse me Lord Daiki." Aiko left while leaving Daiki with his suspicions. He didn't know why, but something felt off about her lately.

'What was that about?'

VVV

Hinata looked at her surroundings after Kurenai had finally led them to where she wanted. They were at a grassy field behind the village that looked completely flat. She could feel the calm wind hit her face as the pale radiance of the moon reflected in her eyes.

"This is for enough. Now…' Kurenai turned to her students slowly which made them all a little anxious. "I want you all to attack me with the intent to kill!"

"Say what!?" proclaimed Kiba. "Are you serious?"

"Sensei-" started Shino.

"Enough! If you guys are afraid to attack me, than you won't stand a chance in the upcoming battle. There is no better way to train than an actual battle. Now, don't hesitate. Show me how far you three have come since the exam!"

The three Genin all stood there wondering if this was for real. As suddenly as it was, Kurenai seemed serious enough. This struck Hinata as something Anko would try. Obviously, if it really was a death match, they wouldn't stand a chance. Although, Kurenai seemed to be testing their fortitude if anything. Not to mention the possibly of Ameyuri Ringo attacking at anytime was still plausible.

"Well if that's what you want," snarled Kiba stepping forward with Akamaru. "There's a new move I want to try anyway!"

"While I don't usually follow Kiba's lead…" started Shino stepping forward also. "I won't hold back either. Prepare yourself, Kurenai-sensei. That's because, we're all different from a month ago."

Hinata saw her teammates get ready to launch an attack. They both looked back to her waiting for a response. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finally stepped up too. "I'll fight to sensei because, there's a new technique I want you to see too!"

Kurenai smiled in a way someone would if they were hungry for a good battle. "Great. Do your best to feel the determination you all have now and relish it. Now… come!"

All four shinobi charged at each other under the moonlight. Nobody was enjoying the battle more than a certain someone who was sitting in a nearby tree while gazing at the heated battle between students and master. "Drive…" started none other than Aiko flicking her green hair and smiling while the moonlight cast an eerie glow on her face.

"It's such a beautiful thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**1. The match between the hunters and the hunted is right around the corner! **

**2. If you have predictions or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


	14. Most Dangerous Game

**Are you tired of those White Zetsu clones stealing your chakra, copying your face, and ruining your lawns?**

**Your troubles or over!**

**Call the number 1-800-455-MCPOWER to receive a limited edition Naruto clone with Nine-tails chakra functions! This guy will weed out any pesky Zetsu's lurking, will keep your chakra safe, and will even protect your lawn! If you call now, you can get one of these valuable commodities for just $49.95! Yes that's right, $49.95!**

**But wait… there's more!**

**If you call within the next ten minutes, you can get another Naruto clone completely free! That's right I said it! Completely free!**

**Once again, call 1-800-455-MCPOWER right now to get these wonderful prizes! Better hurry though because they're flying off the shelves as we speak!**

**What are you waiting for!?**

**(Please note that the above advertisement is entirely false and any resemblance to an actual ad is completely coincidental. Thank you.)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump. So please support the official material.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Most Dangerous Game<p>

The early morning sun rose gracefully over the village as Kurenai was sipping some warm tea made by Aiko. She was currently on the veranda located in the back while she thought about the earlier match she had with her students. All of them were resting heavily since their energy was probably low. Having the great stamina a shinobi in her position should have, Kurenai was able to rise at the same time she usually did. The purpose of the sudden challenge she gave her Genin was originally to see how they've improved over the past month. They tried their best to overtake her, but she fended them off soundly for the most part.

There were two things that caught her attention.

The first was a technique she saw Kiba perform. Even though she managed to evade it initially, she could clearly see it would have been trouble if it made contact. Still, the most interesting thing she noticed was a strange new move she saw Hinata attempt.

"Ugh…" grunted Kurenai as she touched a bruise on her right thigh.

Hinata's attack was the only one that made Kurenai cringe in pain. She could also tell that the move wasn't even fully completed yet. Even in an incomplete state, Kurenai would probably label it a B-rank which was rare for a Genin.

'She can already make two solid clones and her improvement with the Byakugan is noticeable. Kiba and Shino are becoming pretty versatile themselves…' Kurenai looked into the morning sky while she was weighing her options. She always had faith that her Genin would get stronger, but the rate of their growth was becoming startling. She crossed her arms while she continued to think about a certain event that was drawing closer. 'I've decided. If we make it through this mission, I'll have them do that…'

"I see you like the tea," said Aiko breaking Kurenai's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's delicious."

"If you made it is often as I do, you'd probably be better than me."

"I doubt it." Kurenai took another sip as Aiko walked beside her.

"I see they're still asleep."

"They're just tired. I think I might have pushed them a little too hard."

"Given our circumstances, I don't think you have a choice."

"True." This really was an unfortunate situation in the grand scheme of things. It wasn't often that clients gave false information to the Leaf when it came to lower rank missions. Add that on to the fact the team is made up of a bunch of rookies, and it was clear why the situation isn't the most desirable. She began to wonder if any of the other Jonin were going through something like this. Kurenai doubted it though.

"When do you think she'll come?"

"I can't say. That women seems to do whatever she wants. Although, I do have a funny feeling…"

"A woman's intuition?"

"You could say that."

VVV

'I'm starting to get feeling back,' thought Hinata stretching her arm while walking through the market area of the village. 'I didn't even complete the technique and it had this effect on my body…"

During the brawl last night with her sensei, Hinata used the opportunity to try two new moves she was working on. The first move was the Rotation that she was working on before the start of the mission. It came to no surprise that the attempt ended up in failure. No matter what kind of tweak or adjustment she made to make it easier, it still didn't work.

The second was something Hinata had been trying to do since before she was enrolled at the ninja academy.

Flashback

Hinata was tapping one foot against the other while she waited patiently in her fathers study. She had gotten news earlier that Hiashi wanted to have a talk with her, which wasn't good news at all. It had only been around a year since her mothers death and over that time, the ridicule and ostracizing had gotten worse. Without her mother around to ease some of the pressure and expectations, it was practically a free for all when it came to criticism. Criticism which her father did little to mitigate for some reason.

Moving on to the current situation at hand though, Hinata was bidding her time as she waited for what probably was another scolding by her father courtesy of how sloppy her technique has been. While she was waiting, she looked up at the rows upon rows of scrolls that adorned the bookshelves. There were times in the past were Hiashi let her look at some of them, but the contents were always too complicated to understand. They contained thing like political documents and records of domestic and international affairs along with other things.

Although, something caught the young Hyuga's eye.

There was a thin scroll that's color was similar to the ocean. It was odd how it stood out from the horde of old musty looking scrolls. She got out of her chair and walked to the strange scroll to get a better look. Even though she didn't come to her father's study often enough to call herself a constant visitor, she did come in here more than most. Yet, this is the first time she noticed the out of place object.

Hinata gently took hold of it and held it in her hand. Now that she had a closer look, it became obvious that it was pretty old. Little tears and wrinkles decorated the sides and it was dusty. She opened the contents to see something that caught her eye immediately.

'Is that a…' At the very top was a neatly made symbol that looked like one of Hinata's favorite animals, which was a lion. 'Gentle Step, Lion Fist.' Hinata read the contents of the scroll as her interests were growing.

This scroll was seemingly the instruction on how to make some sort of jutsu. The bizarre thing was that Hinata knew many techniques of the Hyuga art since it was part of her rigorous lessons. She had never heard of this technique though, and was positive that a move called the Lion Fist was something that would stick in her mind.

As much as she wanted to study the contents, she quickly returned the scroll back to it's original spot and returned to her seat as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. It was doubtful she would have gotten in any real trouble if someone saw her looking at a scrolls contents, but it was best not to give a legitimate reason to scold her she decided.

"Hinata," started Hiashi entering his study. "I apologize for the wait."

Hinata's body tensed up as it often did when she had one on one conversations with her father. When he would talk to her, it didn't feel like a parent speaking to their child. It felt more like a businessman addressing a client who wasn't upholding their end of the deal. She braced herself for whatever was about to come as Hiashi took his seat.

"I will not be handling your training anymore."

There it was.

"H-Huh?"

"Your training will now be handled by appointed instructors. They are very educated and wise so it shouldn't be a problem. That was all I had to tell you."

"O-Oh…" It was subtly delivered, but the impact was still the same nonetheless. Hinata understood full well what her father was saying.

He'd given up on her.

She tried her best to not to start crying as her father began shifting through papers on his desk. In all likelihood, Hanabi's training was probably what he was going to focus on now. It made sense considering she was around the age were Hinata started her training. This is something that she thought might happen, but that didn't make it any easier.

"You're dismissed Hinata."

"Yes." She was about to leave until she remembered that scroll she saw. Hinata really wanted to just be alone in her room right now, but her interest kept bothering her. She took a deep breath and turned back around to face her father.

"F-Father… may I look at that scroll?" Hinata gestured at the blue scroll while Hiashi looked questioningly at her. When he turned to look at the object of interest, he looked surprised.

"You want this?" He got up and grabbed the scroll like it was a piece of scrap. "This is an old technique that only a few Hyuga have been able to learn. I forgot that I even had it..." Hiashi turned to Hinata. "This move is something that's not even practiced anymore. Why do you want this?"

"I saw the lion and…"

"Ah… that's right. It was her favorite too." Hiashi had a far off look on his face as Hinata knew he could only be talking about her mother. Then, he handed her the scroll and returned to his desk without a word.

"I can have it?"

"That technique is useless to the Hyuga. It's unorthodox and blunt nature doesn't fit the Hyuga style at all. Over time, you'll come to realize it too." She wanted to ask more about it but her father began writing on some documents which was essentially a giant "do not disturb" sign. She walked out while tightening her grip on the scroll.

'A move that doesn't belong because it's different… like me.' Hinata made a vow to herself right there that she would master this technique one day. After that, another thought crossed her mind. 'Did mother ever see this scroll?'

/Flashback

Unfortunately, Hinata hardly had any spare time to practice the move over the years. Now that she was a ninja and had more freedom to train in ways she wanted, her progress with the Lion Fist had been progressing at a steady pace. It wasn't without it's fair share of problems. It wasn't like the Rotation which didn't feel right in the first place, but it was still extremely difficult to use. Even after she completed a small part of the move last night, it still wasn't nearly as strong as it should be. The aftereffects could still be felt however.

Despite the annoying numbness that lingered in her arm, she was on her way to ask Kurenai about the seemingly long lost memories that had risen to the surface yesterday. How and why this was happening now was beyond her. Kurenai knew her mom and was always helpful when a problem arose, so she figured it was worth asking.

Thanks to her ever convenient eyes, Hinata found her sensei on the outskirts of the village. Surely enough, Kurenai was standing in the open looking up into the cloudy evening sky. Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to bother her sensei when she looked troubled by something, but she decided to continue regardless.

"Sensei?"

"Hinata, is there something on your mind?" It startled Hinata how Kurenai could read her like a book sometimes. Whether it was because Kurenai knew her so well, or because she wore a troubled expression often was up for debate.

"There's something I have to ask you." Hinata told Kurenai about the strange visions she saw the previous day in as much detail as possible. She told her about the trip days before her death, the blank period in which she couldn't recall anything, and how she thought she was younger at the time. When she finished, Kurenai looked away for a second before responding.

"You say you can't remember what happened after you left?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can confirm myself that you two did leave the village at one point. Actually, the time lines up perfectly from what you just described."

"So I was with her…"

"You don't remember? I heard you were completely despondent after you were escorted back to the village. I wanted to see you so I could say who I was and try to offer some comfort, but the Hyuga refused to let anyone talk to you."

"I was despondent?" She though as hard as she could but nothing came to mind. All she could remember was the rainy day of the funeral and the depressing time afterward. This only left the gap in between departing the village and returning.

Something… was missing.

"Kurenai-sensei, how did my mother die?" The golden question Hinata wanted to know. She was practically holding her breath waiting for an answer.

"All I was told is that you two were ambushed by a group of rogue ninjas and Amane died protecting you. After that, you were escorted back to the village from wherever you were by Anbus."

'Rogue ninjas…' thought Hinata. 'Was that really the answer?' Something still wasn't sitting right with her. Was the cause of her mothers death really some random attack.

"Do you remember where we went?"

"Amane didn't say anything to me. I didn't find out you two were gone until I asked around. I'm sorry Hinata, but that's all I know. If I had to guess, I'd say the trauma of her death may have given you memory loss. It appears as though your subconscious is beginning to call them back. Just give it some time."

"I see…" Hinata wanted to know more desperately but her sensei had given all the help she can. There was no sense in prying into this anymore at the moment.

"Also, please alert Daiki that we're executing the plan now." Hinata's eyes widened as Kurenai delivered the command so suddenly.

"Ameyuri Ringo is coming now?"

"It's a feeling I have. The clouds… look weird today." Hinata looked up and didn't notice anything but a sky that was becoming cloudy. She figured it was something only an experienced shinobi would understand. "Something right in front of me… just isn't right."

"I understand sensei. I'll alert everyone right now." Hinata dashed off as quick as possible. She trusted her sensei's instincts and prepared for the worse. She moved her arm around to see that the numbness had finally subsided. Whatever was coming, she'd be ready.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't call Hinata back. Truth was, Kurenai knew more about the situation with Hinata than she was letting on. She noticed at the time how shady the explanation was so she did some undercover work herself. Kurenai came up with a theory that involved Hinata supposed special nature that Amane told her about and that mysterious group a select few in the Leaf know of. It might have benefited Hinata to know but with the current situation at hand among other factors, now wasn't the best time.

'I'll tell you one day, Hinata.'

VVV

The idea of what to do now was simple enough by design. After Hinata told Daiki and her teammates about Kurenai's foreboding feeling, the whole team commenced in evacuating the entire village to Daiki's mansion. The process went smoothly enough as the men, women, and children of the village were escorted to the desired destination. They also tried their best to make sure panic or hysteria didn't set in. While this was going on, Kurenai and Shino were getting ready for any kind of ambush.

"Is anything wrong Shino?" asked Kurenai.

"The insects I have stationed around the village hasn't been disturbed by anything. If I may ask, what brought about this sudden order to act?"

"I have a feeling that today is the day she'll strike. If I'm wrong, I'll issue an apology to the whole village myself."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"An insect I put just ahead of the village… died just now."

"Could it have been a wild animal?"

"I'm not sure. I'll send another to check."

VVV

"Okay, we don't have many more left," said Hinata scanning the whole village with the Byakugan. "Just about everyone is here."

"Good," added Aiko. "This is going-" She stopped to hold her arm to her mouth as she started coughing mildly.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Kiba. Akamaru walked up to Aiko, and then backed away quickly before he went behind Kiba. "What is it boy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I've been a little under the weather lately." While still coughing, Aiko went into the mansion to check on progress while Hinata raised her eyebrows.

'It's just like yesterday…' She only saw it for a moment, but Aiko's chakra looked weird again. 'Was I really seeing things?'

"Huh? What do you mean she smelled different for a moment?" Akamaru made an unsure growl.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?"

"He said Aiko smelled different for a moment."

"Smelled different?"

VVV

"Looks like your suspicions weren't off sensei," started Shino holding an insect he just sent out to scout. "There appears to be about seven people with chakra to strong to be ordinary people."

"I thought so."

"Do you find something suspicious with the way they're approaching?"

"In the end, a frontal assault was the best bet for them. Assuming there wasn't someone already in the village…"

"I thought Hinata and Aiko's questioning went without problems."

"I know. Still…" Kurenai's sentence was stopped as a kunai landed at her feet. The kunai didn't hit her at all, but the problem was…

"Paper bomb!" alerted Shino as he an Kurenai jumped back as the resulting explosion launched debris into the air.

"Kurenai Yuhi of the Hidden Leaf!" yelled an all to familiar voice. "Although, I think Trickster Ninja would be a better title to use. Wouldn't you agree?" The smoke cleared to reveal Ameyuri Ringo showing off her jagged teeth as she was surrounded by about five guards who all looked more powerful than the canon fodder she faced a few days ago.

"You're still calling me that I see." replied Kurenai focusing all her attention for any bizarre movements from the convoy.

"It seems you were ready. You know me so well."

"Maybe. Look, I'll give you a chance to leave. My body has already healed enough to take out all your backup out without a problem. Plus, I'd wager your illness hasn't been too kind without the proper treatment."

"I see you've been informed of the situation. I have no intention of running. You see, I have already won."

"That's a bluff," added Shino. "We checked to see if anyone was working under you in the village and nothing turned up."

"I wonder about that."

'Is it just a bluff?' thought Kurenai feeling uneasy. "I don't care about any of that. Your time is up."

"Really?" Ameyuri Ringo brandished both her swords and stepped forward. "How so?"

"I am the Trickster Ninja after all. Now Shino!"

Ameyuri eyes widened as Kurenai's body dissolved into a pile of insects. Not a second after, the real Kurenai appeared behind her with two kunai in hand. Kurenai went for the kill as Ameyuri tried to block the attack as quick as she could. The result of this clash would end in a stunning conclusion.

A conclusion that would lead to a stunning revelation, all while the white sky was turning darker.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**1. If you have predictions or maybe you just want to comment, feel free.**


End file.
